Into the Rabbit Hole
by Chaosweaver6139
Summary: Tsukune's at the end of his rope. The holy lock's falling apart, and the girls are fighting more and more. When a new counselor arrives, will he be able to help the troubled youth? THERE WILL BE LEMONS TsukuneXHarem
1. A New Advisor

**Hello, everyone. The Weaver of Chaos is here once again with a new fan fiction. This time courtesy of Rosario+Vampire. This is going to be a Harem Fic starring Tsukune and his girls. Characters from my own books (still working on the publishing part) will be in supporting roles, namely Alexander and Mina, who readers of my other story will recognize. As this is a Harem Fic, there will be Lemons. **

**THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON! **

**That said, I intend to give all of the TsukuneX_ pairings equal time. I will even do separate installations for Inner and Outer Moka. (may even throw in Yukari's oft wished-for three-way) One thing I do not (or at least have not) do is Yaoi, so all you TsuXGin people out there will be disappointed.**

***AHEM* Legal disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any character from the Anime/Manga known as Rosario+Vampire. They are the sole property of their creator, and no attempt will be made to obtain any profit from the use of said characters. That said, I do own the rights to Alexander, Mina, and any other character from the Blood Crusade series of novels. Any for-profit use of their likenesses without consent will be met with harsh legal action.**

**Without further ado, I present to you, Into the Rabbit Hole, a Rosario+Vampire Harem Fic.**

Tsukune sat on the cliff overlooking the blood-red sea beside Yokai Academy. His training to control his Ghoulish powers seemed to be at somewhat of a standstill. Even after the events in the human world with San, he could only make so much progress. It seemed Inner-Moka was getting ready to give up on him again. He was even ready to give up on himself.

"Even with all this raw power in my veins, am I still just a pathetic human, doomed to die?" He sighed, absently fumbling with the chain of his holy lock. He looked over his shoulder, expecting one of the girls to pop up out of nowhere. He would always hope for Moka, with her soft face and silky pink hair that seemed to float in an extra-dimensional breeze. Not that he didn't like Kurumu, with her electric blue hair, her sexily innocent demeanor and her killer Succubus body. She just seemed to come on a little too strong for him to really know how to react. Then there was Yukari, the young witch. Her shoulder length black hair looked cute on her, but her age was something that he was still a little uncomfortable with. Not to mention her adamant declarations of a wish for a ménage a trois with him and Moka. And Mizore, though still coming to terms with having so many friends she can confide in, had opened up greatly, and her personality had really begun to shine in Tsukune's eyes. Her violet hair and above average beauty helped the Ice-maiden at times, as well. He knew how to react to Ruby. The older witch seemed to have a sort of masochistic streak that he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to satisfy. The raven-haired beauty swore she would always do anything in her power to serve any need he had. Tsukune gulped every time he heard that word, 'any'. the only time Tsukune worried for his safety when thinking about the girls, however, was when he thought of Kokoa, Moka's younger, fiery-headed (in more ways than one) sister. He was sure that the little typhoon of anger would try to kill him in his sleep one of these days.

He sighed again. "How did I get myself into this mess? I'm never going to be able to choose one of them. I don't want to hurt the other girls anyway." He punched himself in the side of the head. Not hard, just to wake himself up. "What am I thinking about that for? I'm supposed to be thinking about how I can get past this wall blocking my progress. I need to master this blood, and fast. There aren't many fully intact links left, and I can't keep hiding behind the girls. It's not fair to them." He tried to pump himself up, but all he could see in his head was Inner-Moka round-housing him through trees and walls all around campus. "God, I'm hopeless."

"Ah, so you must be the infamous Tsukune Aono." A stern, yet calm voice called out. The voice held a thick western accent, though his Japanese was nearly perfect.

Tsukune tried not to tense up. He had been caught totally unaware by a complete stranger. "If you came to fight me, just go away. I'm not in the mood for any bloodshed. Go find the Karate club if you want that sort of thing."

He could finally feel the presence of this unwelcome visitor. It was no more than five feet behind him. The voice spoke again, "You would find that if I came here to fight, we would fight regardless of your mood."

Tsukune whipped his head around, trying to see this intruder. He saw nothing but the forest behind him. "Where are you? Who are you? If you're from Fairy Tale, just leave now, before my friends get here." There he went, relying on his friends to save him again. 'Stupid Tsukune. Use your own strength for once.'

"Why, I am sitting right next to you."

Tsukune turned back around slowly, his neck feeling like a rusty hinge. The man sitting next to him had to be at least six feet, three inches, and was wearing a black silk shirt with a red cross emblazoned over his heart. The shirt was tucked into a pair of black slacks, and he was wearing a pair of well-polished leather shoes. The man's face was a striking western shape, from the strong, square jaw to his sharply angled nose. His scarlet hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, but a few errant locks had fallen to frame his face. He had a scar running from the right side of his hairline across the bridge of his nose and his left eye, which was the color of rainy mornings in the spring. The scar then hooked under the man's slightly pointed left ear. What caught Tsukune's attention the most about his face was the other eye. Unlike the left, his right eye was like staring into a summer afternoon thunderhead, and Tsukune could swear he could see lightning dancing. He could feel no killing intent from this man, in fact he felt almost nothing that he recognized.

"As for _who_ I am, I am Alexander. Alexander Rosenthal Adelheid III. The new counselor slash advisor to students here at Yokai Academy. And I could tell from a mile away that you, Tsukune Aono, are very troubled over something." He smiled slightly then, and Tsukune could see the barest glimpse of a sharpened canine tooth.

"Are you a Vampire?"

"Now now, Tsukune, you know better than to ask anyone on campus of their true nature. But yes, my mostly human friend, that is what I am." Alexander laughed then, and it was soothing, it almost made him forget his troubles for a moment.

"C'mon you guys, I swear I heard voices over here."

Almost.

All six of Tsukune's female friends spilled out of the forest. They must have been looking for quite a while, because even Mizore, whose face was normally indifferent was showing her worry. Despite the rush they seemed to be in, they froze once the unfamiliar energy signature registered in front of them.

Tsukune tried to smile and wave to the group. "Hi everyone, I was just taking a break when-"

"Hey, get away from my Tsukune, you big creep!" Kurumu, as always was the first to jump, not only to the wrong conclusion, but to a fight, as well. Her wings, tail and nails had all manifested and the raging succubus charged the seated Vampire.

She neared the older man and was ready to claw his eyes out when he suddenly disappeared and she went hurtling over the edge of the cliff. She would have, anyway, if her target hadn't grabbed her tail to stop her from taking a free-fall.

"Let go of me, you big baldy!" She screamed as he pulled her back to solid ground.

"I will once you calm down." he sighed. "If I did not know that you were misunderstanding the situation, I would have disciplined you, not only for revealing your Nature on campus, but also for an unprovoked attack on a member of faculty, Miss Kurumu."

The busty girl quickly reverted upon hearing the word faculty, and proceeded to crush Tsukune's face into her ample bosom. "I was so worried, my Love, we didn't know if Fairy Tale had attacked or anything!"

Tsukune's arms were flailing about as he tried to remove himself from her wonderful attack.

"Oh, Tsukune, if you move like that, I won't be able to control myself for long." She cooed seductively.

Mizore quickly advanced on them, brandishing a literal handful of sharp ice-blades. Back off, Balloon girl. Tsukune's mine. He and I have to make lots of little snowflakes."

Ruby and Moka grabbed hold of Tsukune's arms and pulled him away from the Succubus, only to begin a tug-o-war with him as the rope.

"Tsukune!" Moka whimpered. "I'm soooo thirsty!"

"My Tsukune is not some kind of blood bank." Ruby screamed. "I would never do anything to you, Darling. But you could hurt me if you wanted to."

Yukari cheered Moka on, while Kokoa tried to look as irritated at the whole scene as possible.

Tsukune's shoulders were about to be pulled out of their sockets when he shouted out, "EVERYONE STOP!" two more links on the lock cracked and his aura spiked dangerously, stopping everyone's movements immediately. Well, except for Moka and Ruby, who had been thrown backward by the sheer force of the blast. All the girls stared at their vampire blood-powered love, hoping that he was still in control of himself. "Just… stop. Please. I love you all, for different reasons. So please, stop making me try to choose." He fell to his knees as the silver bled back out of his hair. None of the girls moved. Not one of them had thought about how much damage their little skirmishes might be doing to Tsukune.

Kurumu, Mizore, Moka and Ruby all started at the same time, "Tsukune, I-"

"Don't say anything. Any of you." he said, slightly out of breath from suppressing the Ghoul. 'I can't believe I lost control for a second like that. Two more links, pulverized.' he looked up, a sad smile on his face. "Please give me some time alone with Mr. Adelheid."

Moka heard a voice in her head. _"Did he say Adelheid?"_ 'Yes, I think he did. Why?' Moka thought to her inner-self. _"I remember quite some time ago hearing about a western Vampire that went by that name. He's incredibly strong, and he hunts rogue vampires, ones that have gone feral. He could be here in order to examine our Tsukune."_ 'Did you just say 'our' Tsukune?' _"Why would I want to lay claim to that weak human? Now shut up."_

Yukari pulled out a book and opened it to a dog-eared page. "Adelheid? As in Alexander Rosenthal Adelheid? Vampire who until recently was only known in the Human World as 'The Crusader'?"

"Yes, my dear witch. That is indeed who I am. You must be Yukari Sendo. So smart for the age of twelve. Your family must be proud."

"Uh-huh!" Yukari beamed, always happy to show off her knowledge.

Kokoa finally stepped forward. "But what is a Vampire of your status doing here at Yokai academy?"

"Kokoa Shuzen, is it? The official reason is for me to be the new counselor. Since the last one, your former art instructor, I believe, was fired early last year." Mr. Adelheid laughed to himself.

"A-and the unofficial reason?" Mizore asked, her lollipop hanging loosely from the corner of her mouth.

"That is between myself and the Headmaster. For now." he said, a stern look crossed his face, and he shared it with all the girls, lingering on Ruby. The others noticed this and formulated ways to get her to spill whatever she knew. "But, at this moment, I believe that Tsukune has asked you all to give him some time alone. So, off you go. I will have him back to the dorms before dark."

All the girls went to the edge of the trees. All of them except for Moka, anyway. Inner-Moka compelled her to walk toward this man. Something was strange about him. His aura was almost unperceivable, but he was so fast. "Whatever you do, don't hurt Tsukune. He means too much to me to lose."

"I only wish to speak to this fine young man, young miss Moka." He bowed low, and Inner-Moka was unsure if he was mocking her or not, but she was sure that she had seen a golden crucifix spill out of his shirt. He quickly hid the chain as he straightened up. "Mention that to nobody, childe."

"As long as you keep Tsukune safe, I will keep your secret safe." Moka whispered, a spark of determination in her eyes.

"You have my word, girl. Now go, Tsukune and I need to speak."

She nodded and joined the rest of the girls. She did not like leaving Tsukune in the hands of someone she didn't know. _"Don't worry. If I know anything about western vampire culture, there's a really good reason he's hiding that cross. He won't do anything as long as we know his dirty little secret."_ Inner-Moka reasoned. It made Moka feel better, but she was still worried. Once she had rejoined the others, they began to walk back to the dorms.

Once they were some distance away, Kurumu decided to break the silence. "What's the big deal about this Crusader, guy? I didn't sense a single bit of aura from him. Hell, I'm getting a bigger reading from you, Moka."

"You airhead." Yukari snorted. "He's an elite warrior for the Western Vampire Council. I heard that a few years ago, he not only destroyed an entire army of vampire hunters, but single-handedly killed a member of the Western Vampires' Elder council who had gone rogue."

"There's no way that could have been easy." Mizore laughed nervously, trying not to think about what someone like that would want with her Tsukune.

"Here's the real question, though;" Kokoa interrupted their trains of thought. "What is the Headmaster doing bringing someone like that in to our school? And as an advisor, no less."

Everyone's gaze shifted to Ruby, who just so happened to be the Headmaster's assistant. "Wait a minute! All I do is the paperwork, you think he's going to tell me anything that would jeopardize my ability to think objectively with regards to Tsukune?"

They agreed that that would have been kind of stupid. They were almost back to the dorms when they noticed a rather thin girl that didn't seem much older than Ruby. She was just over five feet tall, and wore a tight black button-down shirt and a black, knee-length skirt. Her red fishnet hose led to a pair of nice leather shoes. Her hair was tied up into tails that matched Kokoa's, only hers were black and red instead of fire-orange. Yukari felt a pang of jealousy when she noticed that despite how petite this new girl was, she still had a solid C-cup.

Moka put her best smile on and walked toward the girl. "Hello there. My name's Moka. Are you new here? Do you need help finding something?"

The girl stuck out her right hand and smiled broadly, revealing a pair of narrow, sharp fangs. "Pleased to meet you, Moka. My name's Mina. Yes, I am new here. Just got here today, actually. I'm a little lost, I think. I know I'm at the dorms, but I can't remember where I was supposed to go after that. I'm the apprentice of Master Cha- I mean Mr. Adelheid. Have you seen him? He's the new guidance counselor." her voice was pleasant, if only a little hyper-active.

"Wait, you came here with that Baldy?" Kurumu spat, only to get backhanded by both Ruby and Mizore.

"What did you say about my Master?" Mina growled, eyes sparking wildly.

Moka's smile strained as she put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "She didn't mean anything by it, I swear. We're all just a little upset right now because we didn't realize we'd been hurting someone we all love."

"Oh, you're the ones that the Headmaster told us about?" Mina paused, a thoughtful expression on her face. "This Tsukune must be pretty awesome if he's got the six of you wrapped around his little finger."

Moka ignored the last bit and tried to keep her smile up. "We all think he is, anyway. Why did you two come here, does it have something to do with Tsukune?"

-Meanwhile-

"I think I see at least one of your problems, Tsukune. Or should I say six of them?"

"I don't want to hurt them, but I'm not sure how long I can keep from making a decision. Mizore and Kurumu are counting on me to keep their races alive, and the other girls are just so fun to be around. I don't know what to do anymore, Mr. Adelheid." Tsukune sighed, shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Please, I am not a teacher, I am a counselor. Alexander is fine."

"I'm sorry." He said, automatically. "On top of that, I'm running out of time to master my Ghoul powers. Over half of the chain has cracked, now, and I've hit a dead-end in my training. I'm supposed to use my emotions to draw out my strength, but I'm so conflicted. I hate this!" Tsukune cried out, slamming his fists down on the rock he was sitting on. The rock was suddenly little more than dust, and Tsukune fell flat on his back. "Ouch."

"Well, Tsukune, I believe I might have an answer to every one of your problems." Alexander looked down at the boy. "Perhaps not _every_ problem."

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked as he wiped himself off.

"I mean, the Headmaster has brought me here to train you." the older Vampire laughed.

**(Author's note: I began working on my books in January of 2007, and though I knew that R+V existed, I did not begin to read it until October 2011. I was amazed when I found an explanation for a vampire wearing a cross similar to mine. It was then that I decided to begin writing this fiction. I will explain the differences between what I will call 'Eastern' and 'Western' Cross-binding in later chapters.)**

**A Noted Vampire-hunting Vampire is going to help Tsukune past the walls in his training? Will he be able to help him traverse the walls in his relationships as well? And what if he fails? Will Tsukune simply be another body? Hoping to start the Lemons in the next Chapter. Please R&R, and I am open to suggestions as to which pairing will go first; Outer-Moka, Inner-Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Kokoa, Ruby or Yukari. Best reason wins.**

**Until next time, Kitties.**


	2. Logic and Proportion

**Hello, everyone. The Weaver of Chaos is here once again with Chapter 2 of Into the Rabbit Hole.**

**First things first, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my opening chapter, especially Nghtwng77 and Tsukune08, who gave me possibly the most detailed suggestions for pairing sequence, as it has given me a lot to think about.**

**Second, I understand how a lot of people feel about OC's. I have similar trepidation when it comes to them, as the author usually tries to make them either too powerful for the role they are placed in (most Sonic the Hedgehog fics), or try to place them between the main love interests, throwing all canon to the wind. I will do my best to refrain from such arrogance, and try to keep my characters in their minimally central roles as faculty members. (Also, to MattFujiwara, Mina is not a 'Mary Sue', though her hyper-active personality can be construed as such at times. And for that I will apologize. I will attempt to do better to display the rest of her personality whenever she gets page time.)**

***AHEM* Legal disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any character from the Anime/Manga known as Rosario+Vampire. They are the sole property of their creator, and no attempt will be made to obtain any profit from the use of said characters. That said, I do own the rights to Alexander, Mina, and any other character from the Blood Crusade series of novels. Any for-profit use of their likenesses without consent will be met with harsh legal action.**

**And now, on with the show!**

"You're going to train me? In what?" Tsukune asked, staring at the old Vampire in disbelief.

"Indeed I am, Tsukune." Alexander offered the boy his hand. "If, of course, you will accept my help."

"But what about Moka?" Tsukune would be sad to lose the opportunity to spend time with Inner-Moka, even if she was a merciless opponent, and never let up on him.

"Keep in mind, boy. She is a Vampire. Pride is always highest in her mind." Alexander paused for a moment. "Would not the greatest reward to her be a complete mastery of the gifts she has already bestowed upon you?"

Tsukune was stunned. He had not thought of it that way. He knew that despite Inner-Moka's harsh words and harsher kicks, there was a part of her that wanted to see him live to be strong enough to… 'No, if I think like that, she'd kill me.' he thought. He looked back up to the aged Vampire. "But that would mean abandoning the other girls, wouldn't it?"

"Not always, my boy. I think I am beginning to see why your progress has halted." Alexander circled the young man. "You love each of those girls with every fiber of your being, do you not?"

Tsukune closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "They are all precious to me, yes. I came here without knowing a single person. A lone human in a world that should have killed me a few times over." He laughed nervously. "Who am I kidding? I have died at least once. None of them cared that I was human, or cared for long, anyway. In fact they all want to preserve my Humanity." He took a deep breath. "Yes, I love them. All seven of them."

Alexander quirked an eyebrow at him. "Seven, boy? There were only six young ladies there."

Tsukune smiled slightly. "I know, but when Moka's Rosario is removed, her personality changes entirely. She is so different from the Moka that was here that I have taken to treating her as her own person."

"That is indeed interesting, Tsukune." Alexander tapped a finger against his chin thoughtfully. "Tell me one thing."

"What is it?"

"What drives your hand? What is your motivation to become stronger?"

It was Tsukune's turn to look thoughtful. "The same thing I have wanted since the first time I tried to save Moka from a monster. No, that isn't the whole truth. At first I wanted to be strong enough to protect her, so she wouldn't have to transform all the time. Now that I've made so many wonderful friends, I want to be able to protect them all. They deserve peaceful lives."

"But you feel that if you were to finally become that strong, you will have to make a choice as to which of these girls you would protect above all others, correct?"

Tsukune stared at him in disbelief. This man had somehow, in only twenty minutes of direct conversation, determined what had been plaguing him for well over a month. "I don't want to hurt any of them in any way. I can't choose one over another, but I know that hurts them just as much as their fighting hurts me. I've kind of begun to hate myself for what I've put them through."

-Elsewhere-

Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby and Kokoa sat in the common area of the girl's dorm with the new Vampire arrival named Mina. Kurumu and Kokoa kept a suspicious eye on the girl as she tried to explain why she and Mr. Adelheid were at Yokai Academy.

"My Master and I have recently been working on a way to bring the existence of vampires into the attention of Humanity with the help of a descendant of his only child from his first life." Her blue and amber flecked eyes were shining as she spoke. "Trying, of course, to avoid the problems they had the last time it was tried."

Moka and Kokoa coughed, remembering the stories of slaughter in ages past.

"Your Headmaster contacted us two weeks ago. He said he was an acquaintance of Master's from he last time he had been in Japan, and had a favor to ask. Next thing I knew, I was told to pack a trunk and we were on a plane to this school." She looked around and smiled, rocking in her seat. "This is the first time I've been to Japan, it's really nice"

Yukari almost fell out of her chair. "Your first time to Japan? That's not possible. Except for your American accent, you speak almost perfect Japanese."

"Oh yea, while we were on the plane, and over the last two weeks, he has been implanting the language into my mind through the use of our blood bond."

Mizore clicked her sucker against her teeth. "Okay, we know how you got here, but we still don't know why, or even what any of this has to do with Tsukune."

Mina's eyes widened. "Oh yea, right. Sorry, I get a little wrapped up and distracted sometimes."

"Like someone else we know." Kokoa mumbled, earning a death glare from Kurumu.

"When we met with the Headmaster, he told us about his plans for Tsukune to be the key to the next locked door to Human-Monster co-existence. We found out about the blood transfusions from you, Moka," Moka looked at her feet, feeling guilty. "and the subsequent Ghoul transformation. We know about the Holy Lock placed on him, and how it is deteriorating. The reason the Headmaster called us here is because over the last month, Tsukune seems to have been losing his will to live."

All the girls gasped and looked around at each other. Ruby was the first to break the collective silence. "Are you telling us that Tsukune wants to kill himself?"

"We don't think it's gone that far yet, but we have been asked to assess Tsukune's problems, and turn him back to a happier path."

Kurumu looked accusingly at the other girls. "This is all your fault, it were just me and Tsukune, I'd make him so deliriously happy, and we'd do so-" She was cut off by a thick sheet of ice wrapping itself around her head.

"Shut your trap, balloon girl. You'd end up suffocating him to death with your 'love' and you know it." Mizore said calmly as Kurumu clawed her way out of the ice block. "Besides, he and I are going to make so many little snowflakes when he's ready."

The other girls quickly interjected with their own reasons as to why Tsukune would be better off with them.

The room went silent following Ruby blurting out that she would serve him faithfully and take any punishment he deemed necessary.

Mina looked around at each girl; Yukari was walloping Kurumu and Mizore with enchanted brooms while they fought about who got to have Tsukune's child, Moka and Kokoa were arguing about whether Tsukune was strong enough to become part of their family, and Ruby seemed lost in her own little bondage-y world. 'I think I know what's been causing this boy's sudden decline.' She thought to herself before she felt a familiar tug at the back of her mind.

Ruby snapped out of her reverie in time to see Mina's expression glaze over slightly while her mouth moved wordlessly. "Uh, guys? Take a look at this." the six of them surrounded the raven-haired vampire. Yukari waved her hands in front of the girl's face, and would have slapped her if Moka hadn't grabbed her wrist.

"Don't do that, Yukari. I think she's communicating with her Master."

Mina shook her head quickly and her mind returned to the present. "What's wrong? Haven't you seen telepathy before?" She asked as she looked up into everyone's face.

Kurumu almost strangled the strange girl. 'Oh man, she's so irritating! She's so flighty, I'm not even sure if there's anything she's said that I can take seriously!' She thought, completely unaware of the fact that every one of the other five girls has thought the same thing about her more than once.

"That was Mr. Adelheid, by the way." Mina smiled. "He's done speaking with Tsukune for today, and they are headed here."

The girls rushed about the room, trying to get rid of any evidence that they had been fighting now that they knew the effect it had on their shared beloved. Mina simply giggled as she watched their panicked movements. Mizore had barely melted the last block of ice when Tsukune and Alexander walked through the door.

"Good, everyone is here, still." The new advisor smiled slightly as he noticed that the girls were slightly out of breath as they hurried back to their seats. He easily spotted the extremely worried looks that they all were giving Tsukune. He glared at his Apprentice, sending her a sharp mental admonishment. "I believe the boy has something to say to all of you, so please listen up."

Tsukune cleared his throat and noticed that all six of them had leaned forward in their chairs, even Kokoa, who was still trying to look indifferent. He nervously ran his fingers through his short brown hair. "First off, I want to apologize for what I said by the cliff. I shouldn't have yelled like that. All of you are dear and precious to me, and I would die if I lost even one of you." He could see tears shining at the edges of more than one set of eyes, and his own were beginning to burn just at the sight of it. "That is why I have to ask. Until I can safely use my Ghoul powers, stop fighting with each other. It-" He paused, choking back a silent sob. "It breaks my heart to see you hurt each other over me."

Moka was stunned. She couldn't believe Tsukune was being so up front about how he felt. He had never once told any of them about his true feelings, and now here he was, being so uncharacteristically bold, she didn't know what to do. _"So, he does have a spine, does he? Making such demands of us. He better know his place."_ Inner Moka chimed in, the harshness of her words belied the emotion in her voice. 'But what if he killed himself because of all of this? Wouldn't that release the Ghoul?' _"And I suppose you'd cry yourself to sleep every night for a year if that happened, wouldn't you?"_ 'I'd never forgive you, either. It's your fault that he even has to worry about becoming a Ghoul, so the least you can do is listen to a simple request.' Inner-Moka would have cringed if she could have. Her overly emotional outer self had a point, even if she wouldn't admit it. _"Fine. But only because he's tasty and is the only one that seems to be able to take off that damned Rosario."_

All the girls quickly agreed to his terms, tears in almost every eye. Tsukune held his arms out, and the girls gathered around him for a group hug. He smiled, surrounded by those he loved. That is, until he felt a small hand cup his butt.

"Yukari, please move your hand." Tsukune and Moka said in unison before locking eyes and blushing.

Yukari giggled, "Sorry, I got lost in the moment." Earning an elbow to the forehead from Kurumu.

Alexander cleared his throat, breaking up the bundle of students. "Tsukune, due to the limited time-frame before this year's fall festival, I am giving you twenty-four hours to decide whether or not to follow through with what we discussed." More than one confused face turned his way. "We will all meet in my office at this time tomorrow to determine how things proceed. Understood?"

All the girls and Tsukune nodded together.

"Good. And, as I am also counselor to you students, I will advise you that my doors are always open should you have any questions regarding anything. Come along Mina, we still have to unpack." With that, he turned and walked out the door, headed toward the Administrative building, Apprentice in tow.

All eyes returned to Tsukune, who, realizing he was sandwiched between so much beauty, began to get quite red in the face.

"What did he mean by that, Tsukune?" Ruby asked, trying to squeeze herself in closer to the blushing boy.

"Um, could you all back up a little bit, please?" He stuttered, hoping he wouldn't get a nosebleed. "Mr. Adelheid believes he might know a way to refocus my mind and body on training."

"And we have to wait until tomorrow to find out just what that is, I suppose?" Kokoa asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry." He responded reflexively. "I need to go think about all of this, so please, excuse me."

Tsukune pried himself from their grips and disappeared for the boy's dorm. The girls looked around at each other with the exact same thought on their minds, 'How will we ever be able to not fight over him?'

-In Tsukune's room-

Tsukune sighed as he flopped down on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling as he thought about the words that triggered tomorrow's meeting. "Then do not choose, Tsukune." Alexander had said, with no emotion whatsoever.

He sighed again. "Don't choose?" He asked the blank surface before him. "That would mean that I'd-" He quickly had to stifle a nosebleed with his bed sheets.

-In Mizore's room-

Mizore sat on a small wooden chair and manipulated a tiny ice Tsukune doll, making it walk across her desk. She sighed dreamily as it did a little dance for her. "What are you thinking about, Tsukune? Whatever you decide, I will be happy as long as I get to stay with you. I just don't want to be alone again." The miniature Tsukune began to do a little strip tease in front of her, causing her to blush a deep crimson color. Her loss of concentration quickly shattered the tiny pervert.

-In Kurumu's room-

The busty Succubus was bounding around her room in a pair of frilly blue panties and a long t-shirt, whistling a happy little tune as she mixed batter in a bowl. "Cookies, cookies, I love cookies! These cookies will be perfect for Tsukune tomorrow. Take his mind off of all of his problems, and he'll be so grateful, he'll-" She squealed in delight at the thoughts of what her 'Mate of Fate' would do after tasting her magnificent cookies. "Like mommy always, said, 'the way into a man's pants is through his stomach, and the heart will follow.'"

-In Ruby's room-

The witch looked about her small room and sighed. Two shelves of leather toys were gathering dust while they sat unused. She picked up the heavy studded collar that was in the middle of the larger shelf. The heavy duty O-ring on it's front jingled as she dusted it off. "I'll do anything for you, Tsukune. You showed me how kind humans can be, and how strong your will is. Please, Tsukune, put this on me, just once, and I will be yours forever." She hugged the collar to her chest and placed it back on the shelf before starting to dust off her other toys.

-In Yukari's room-

The younger witch was rolling around on her bed holding two very large pillows. There was a thin line of drool trailing from the corner of her tiny mouth. "I touched their butts, heehee! Threesome here I come!"

-In Kokoa's room-

Moka's sister was pacing around in her room, followed by her shape-shifting bat. "Damn that human!" She almost shouted. "What is it about him? He's not remarkable in the least! If it weren't for my sister's blood, he'd be a smear by now. So why do I feel so much happier around him?" The Morph-bat squeaked. "I most certainly do not! Ahh, damn it!"

-In the forest-

Moka wandered aimlessly through the gnarled trees as the ever-cloudy sky began to darken, signaling the coming night. She took no notice, even when the wind picked up, whipping her pink hair in every direction. 'He could have killed himself, and we would have been too caught up in our own fights over him to even notice.' The thought stopped her dead in her tracks. How selfish each of the girls have been, and she was no better, 'I can't help it, his blood is intoxicating.' she reasoned. "No, I've got to be better than that. Tsukune always thinks of others before himself, and he deserves no better from me. Whatever he decides, I will support him."

"Glad to hear it, Moka." The voice came from overhead, and was clear and bubbly. She looked up and saw Mina sitting on a tree branch a good fifteen feet above her head. The girl dropped down and landed silently next to Moka. She had traded out the form-fitting black business skirt for a frilly and fluffy black and red skirt that ended just above her knees. "Do you have a minute?"

Moka just stared at the slightly older Vampire.

"Great! Master-I mean Mr. Adelheid would like to speak to you for a moment. Follow me." And she began skipping lightly toward the Faculty building. Moka simply followed, not entirely sure what had happened.

Mina directed Moka to a comfortable leather chair in a rather large room that was lit by a number of brightly glowing candelabras. Strangely enough, the room reminded her of home, 'He must have used Father's interior designer' she mused.

"Moka, hello. I am sorry to ask you to join me on such short notice." She heard the Older Vampire's voice before she felt him enter the room.

"It's okay, Mr. Adelheid." She stated calmly. "In fact, I wanted to ask you about your Crucifix."

"That would have been my subject of choice as well." He chuckled. "Go ahead, Childe, ask."

"My Rosario fully conceals my Vampiric nature, to the point that I am little better than an athletic human. Well, except for my sense of smell, anyway. Yet, you easily dodged Kurumu's attack, and held her at bay effortlessly. How can you do that when you are sealed like me?"

Alexander grinned and pulled the golden cross from his shirt. It glistened in the deep candlelight. "The method and capabilities behind a 'Western Cross-Binding' are quite different from what you experience, Moka. Just as Eastern and Western Vampires are also incredibly different."

"How so?"

"Holy men on this side of the world create the Rosarios with a specific purpose, seal the psychic and daemonic power away until such a time that it is removed. Without those energies, an Eastern Vampire is essentially human, therefore it is imperative that a Rosario be designed specifically for one Vampire. Western Vampires, on the other hand, are much more of the physical realm, though most are capable of the lesser mind tricks. As such, a simple, blessed crucifix can severely dampen the power that drives a Western Vampire. I have only removed this cross once in over four hundred years, and I do not intend to do so again."

"Why not?" She asked, utterly confused.

"I began to… lose myself in the unrestrained power, and nearly killed my Apprentice. I will not do so again."

"Okay, that makes sense, but why did you demand that I keep it a secret?"

Alexander sighed. "Your parents should have taught you of other cultures' views on that Rosario of yours before sealing you. In the Western world, it is viewed as a greater dishonor to be bound to the cross than to be executed for one's crimes. As one who bound himself, I have become one of the most respected and well-known Vampires of the Western world. If word were to travel that I was bound, I would be stripped of my title and shunned by all but the most open-minded vampires." He tucked his cross back away and opened the door behind Moka. "Thank you for listening tonight, Childe. Go, rest. You will want to be wide awake tomorrow. Mina will follow you and make sure you return to your dorm safely. Good night, Moka."

"Good night, thank you for answering my questions." Moka said as she left. The walk back to the dorm was quick, and before she knew it, Moka was drifting off to sleep in her warm bed.

-The next day, after school.-

Moka joined up with the other girls outside of the school gate, immediately having to pry Yukari off of her chest. She looked around for Tsukune, hoping they could all walk to Mr. Adelheid's office together.

Mizore noticed the Vampire looking around. "Tsukune already went ahead. Said he had to give Mr. Adelheid his decision before we got there." The ice-Maiden wasn't sure how she should feel about any of it, so she just kept sucking on her lollipop.

"Well, let's get there, ourselves." Kurumu practically shouted. "I wanna find out what my Tsukune has to say."

Ignoring the Blue-haired temptress' choice of words, the group headed toward the Administration building.

When they got into Alexander's office, Moka noticed that it was exactly the same, except that there were now six plush leather chairs sitting in a semi-circle in front of the large mahogany desk.

"Take a seat, ladies." Alexander said as he walked in through the side door, followed by Tsukune. The door shut behind him, and the candles seemed to waver with a nervous energy. "It came to my attention during my conversation with Tsukune yesterday, that he has a number of obstacles to his advancement and survival. It has been determined that these 'conflicts' would need to be resolved one way or another."

Tsukune stepped forward, and the candles showed the grim determination etched in his face. "Before any of you say anything, know that I am making this choice on my own, and I hope that you all have faith in my decision."

Alexander sat in the large chair behind the desk and laced his fingers in front of him. "We determined that there were three options open to him. The first being; choose one of you to pursue a relationship with."

Tsukune spoke up when he saw the worried expression on each face, not knowing if they'd be chosen. "I dismissed that option, because, while one of you would be happy, the rest of you would not be." 'Not to mention I wouldn't survive the night.' He thought to himself.

"The second option was this; cut off all ties with the six of you to focus solely on training."

Tsukune almost cried seeing the pained looks from the girls in front of him. "There's just no way I could do that, either. You're all the reason I want to be stronger. What good would that be if you were no longer around?" Sighs of relief.

"And that," Alexander sighed. "only left young Tsukune here with one option. Tell them your decision, young man."

He heard the leather of their seats creak as the girls shifted forward, wanting to know what was on his mind. "I have decided, that, in order to appease my own heart, as well as everyone else's, I wish to move forward in my relationships with each of you."

**(A/N: Okay, I apologize right now if anyone feels like I began to ramble anywhere in that chapter. It is getting a tad late, and I could not think of any ways to condense it without losing too much information. Also, I know I get a little monologue-ish at times during the conversations. That's why I keep writing, in order to get better and one day finally publish more than a few poems.)**

**Tsukune wants to make each of the girls more precious to him. How will they respond? Will they all be equally receptive to sharing their lovable human? Definitely hoping to start the Lemons in the next Chapter. Please R&R, and I am still open to suggestions as to which pairing will go first; Outer-Moka, Inner-Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Kokoa, Ruby or Yukari. Best reason wins.**

**Until next time, Kitties.**


	3. The Dormouse

**Hello, everyone. The Weaver of Chaos is here once again with Chapter 2 of Into the Rabbit Hole.**

**First things first, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed chapter 2, especially Nghtwng77, his review included a few thoughts that helped me form the start of this chapter. I hope to hear more from you as time goes on.**

**And to MR. DEATH RIDER, I am glad you are enjoying the story, however, Mina will not be joining the Harem, as she is positively smitten with her Master. Also, I have only read the Manga, which does not have the constant use of '-Desu'. which I am personally thankful for. (I work security for an Anime convention in Minnesota, and for three days in a row, I am surrounded by kids, teens and twenty-somethings that think adding that to a sentence makes them sound cute.)**

**Before I get this party on the road, I have one little rule to place about reviews to my stories. I'm not going to say no flames, and I love constructive criticism, so my rules are such. Punctuation and sentence structure are your friends. If your review is not coherent, I will probably ignore it. Also, CAPS lock is not CRUISE CONTROL FOR AWESOME!1!ELEVENTY! It is, however, autopilot to my blocked users list**

***AHEM* Legal disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any character from the Anime/Manga known as Rosario+Vampire. They are the sole property of their creator, and no attempt will be made to obtain any profit from the use of said characters. That said, I do own the rights to Alexander, Mina, and any other character from the Blood Crusade series of novels. Any for-profit use of their likenesses without consent will be met with harsh legal action.**

**And now, on with the show!**

The stunned silence in the candlelit office was deafening for Tsukune. He had expected many things, from a sudden rush of bodies to tear off his clothes, to flat out rejections. The stillness in the room had been the one thing he had not anticipated, and it was beginning to make him feel self-conscious about the decision. He glanced from one pair of eyes to the next, and they all wore the same clueless expression. Even Kurumu, who he had expected to be first in line for a grope-session, couldn't seem to get her head around the thought of Tsukune offering to delve into a personal relationship with all of the girls.

Yukari's mind clicked back on first, and a big dopey grin spread across her face. "Does this mean I finally get that threesome I've been asking for?"

Kurumu and Mizore turned to the young, perverted witch and shouted a resounding "No!"

Tsukune just smiled helplessly and said, "Maybe. That all depends on Moka, though."

The Vampire in question had turned a dangerous shade of red as she absorbed Tsukune's words. 'Did he just say what I think he said?' She asked herself. _"You better believe that little pervert just handed his body over to every single girl in this room."_ 'Then what do we do?' _"I-" _Inner-Moka started. _"I'm not entirely sure. For once, my pride is conflicted with itself. Part of it doesn't want used goods, meaning I have to be first, and the other part says we shouldn't let him that close to us until he can fight on par with me."_ 'What about your heart?' There was a short silence. 'Are you still there?' Inner-Moka quickly shouted, _"He is not having me until his training improves. Period"_ And with that, the connection went dead. 'But does that mean that I can still be with him? I wonder if he'll still let me drink his blood.'

Kokoa stared at her sister as the internal dialogue played out. 'Is she going to let that human touch her?' She thought. 'What if she does? Is it okay for me to want to do it, too? I wonder what it will be like.' She was quickly lost in a strange fantasy.

Ruby had long since gone into planning what she would have Tsukune do to her during her oft-dreamed of night of passion with Tsukune. 'Maybe I should borrow the Belmont and that chain again. I was in paradise for a moment that day.' She quickly catalogued every idea, and made a promise to check them against his boundaries.

Kurumu and Mizore had the exact same thought at that time. 'This means I can finally fulfill my promise to my mother. And with Tsukune, no less! I'm so happy!' Suddenly, Kurumu's train of thought took a sharp left. 'How did something like this happen? I'm a Succubus, and here I am, about to become part of a Human's harem.' She smiled again. 'Oh, it doesn't matter, it's Tsukune, my Mate of Fate.'

Tsukune cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, everyone. I didn't mean to upset you. I shouldn't have tried to push this on any of you. Forget it, I'll just go back to the dorm and get ready for training." He turned around and started for the door. He suddenly heard a rush of wind and was tackled by six soft forms. He lost his balance, and everyone tumbled to the ground. The girls held him tight and looked at him with pleading, yet stern eyes.

"Oh no you don't, Tsukune." Kurumu started.

"You opened the door to us." Mizore said softly.

"And we're going to walk through it." Moka's embarrassment was evident in her voice.

"Together, if we have to." Ruby cooed.

"Yeah, together!" Yukari shouted in her cutest voice.

"If they're doing it, I am too." Kokoa mumbled.

Tsukune was shocked yet again. He had taken their silence as disapproval, and tried to put it behind him. But this, this meant that they really did want to be with him and much as he wanted to stay with each and every one of them. He smiled, for the first time in months, his smile was not used to hide anything. He was truly happy that the girls loved him back. "Umm, I don't think I'd be able to do it with all of you at the same time." He honestly thought something like that would kill him. "Besides, I want the first times to be special, for everyone." The girls squeezed him tighter, their Tsukune always thinking about them. "as happy as I am right now, could you all let me stand up?"

Everyone slowly stood up, and Tsukune adjusted his pants. A singular thought dawned across each girl's face in turn. "Who gets to go first, Tsukune?" They all asked.

The boy looked at his feet with a growing sense of dread. 'Oh crap, I hadn't thought that far ahead!' He looked around to the faces of his loved ones. "Umm, well…"

He was interrupted by Alexander, who everyone seemed to have forgotten was in the room. "I have a suggestion, if I may. It is early, and the boy must begin his training today. I intend to be done around eight, and Tsukune will join you all outside the dorms immediately following with his decision. Is that acceptable?"

All the girls nodded quickly, eagerly awaiting what was to come.

"However, no matter who he chooses for his first night, it is imperative that you accept his choice and do not fight about it. You will all have your turn to be with Tsukune, he has promised this. Understood?"

The nods came slower this time, and with sideways glances to the other girls. Tsukune silently thanked the new Advisor for quickly setting rules. Still, that meant he had to decide who got to go first.

As the group slowly filed out of the room, Tsukune cleared his throat. "Umm, Kurumu, Mizore, could you both stay here for just a moment? I have something I need to say to you both before any of this starts."

The girls in question locked eyes with each other, and Tsukune could feel the rivalry spring back to life for just a moment. They quickly turned back to him. "What is it, Tsukune?" They chimed.

He looked around the room, Alexander and Mina had left with the rest of the group, leaving just the three of them in the moderately lit room. He noticed that both girls' eyes were shining like the night sky, with all the candles in the room reflecting so perfectly. "It's about the… eventualities, I guess we can call them, that will come from something like this."

Mizore smiled sheepishly, "My mother already promised that she would take care of the little snowflakes until we got ourselves nice and settled."

Kurumu stood beside her with a coquettish grin, "And mine, too. It'll be okay, Tsukune."

"That's not what I mean." He sighed. "I guess, what I want to say, is that until I've had at least one night with each of you, I don't want to worry about children. I don't think it would be fair to the other girls if you're carrying my child before they even get one night."

"That's our Tsukune." Muttered Mizore, slightly disappointed with the request. "In the face of anything, always so kind-hearted."

"Isn't that why we love him, though?" Kurumu giggled, hiding her own disappointment. "C'mon, Tsukune, the sooner you get to training, the sooner you and I can have our fun."

"Waitaminute! I haven't deci-" His protest was muffled by Kurumu's ample chest as she dragged him out the door.

-Later-

Tsukune eventually managed to extricate himself from the Succubus' grip and quickly made his way to the cliff where Alexander had told him to go to. The Vampire stood facing him, his hair still tied back in it's ponytail, but he was no longer wearing his simple black shirt and pants. His pants were some sort of leather armour, and he also had a leather vest on with a large red cross stretching across his entire torso. He had a long leather coat hanging off of one shoulder as it whipped in the wind. Mina stood next to him, wearing identical pants, but the collar of her vest dipped down, showing off the small amount of cleavage she had, and while nothing compared to Kurumu's, they seemed to be very firm.

"Eyes front, Tsukune." Alexander said in a moderately annoyed voice. "You have a number of eager women behind you, you do not need to be ogling my Apprentice."

"Sorry."

"I need you to focus on the task at hand. I have been told that you have trained with the Belmont, yes?"

"Yes, Sir." Tsukune said, remembering the time when he was chained to Ruby, the memory of her moans and writhing when she received a shock sending a delighted shiver down the boy's spine.

"Good, then you are able to focus the energies of the Ghoul into various body parts without losing control of the rest of the energy, correct?"

"Not a lot of it, but yes."

Alexander looked at the boy quizzically. "You say, 'Not a lot', why is this?"

"I guess, I'm afraid that I'll lose control if I try to use too much of the energy at once." Tsukune shuddered at the thought of being a prisoner in his own body, watching helplessly as his own hands ripped through each of the girls in turn.

"I see. Then today's training will be perfect to allay this fear of yours" The old Vampire pulled a long foxtail attached to a leather belt from within his coat. "Mina, put this on."

"Right here, Master? But I didn't bring my ears this time." Mina responded innocently, causing Tsukune to nearly fall over from shock.

'She must have shared notes with Ruby in the past.' He thought.

"Enough of that, Mina." Alexander handed her the belt, and she put it on. "There is a Werewolf clan in Norway that is headed by an acquaintance of mine. Once their pups are weaned, they are immediately thrown into social groups with the other pups their age. One of the games that is popular among them is 'Catch the Tail'. It is a simple game, but it also reflects group hierarchy, as the only one whose tail is not caught becomes the leader of that group until a challenge is issued. The training is as follows; focus your energy in whatever method you deem necessary to catch the tail. Mina will be doing everything she can to stay one step ahead of you. Continue to increase the flow of power until you catch her, or one of the links cracks. Simple, no?"

"Y-yea, I guess that is pretty simple" Tsukune closed his eyes and attempted to focus on powering up his legs. He also felt his senses becoming slightly sharper, until he could sense the six energy signatures in the forest. "Here goes nothing."

Mina turned around and shook her butt at him, the tail swishing back and forth enticingly. "C'mon, Tsukune, catch the tail! Show your girls what you got!"

Tsukune lunged forward and snatched at the tail. His grip had closed before he realized that his hand was empty. "Wha- where'd she go?"

He was answered by a light kick in the butt. "Gotta go faster than that." Mina teased before skipping away. Tsukune focused even harder, and could feel the muscles in his legs tightening, like a trap ready to spring shut on it's prey. He also noticed that Mina's movements seemed to slow down a fraction. He charged forward again, quickly closing the gap between them before reaching for the tail again.

This time he could see Mina jump into a backflip, arcing gracefully over his head. As she flew, he tried to reach up, but his hand was batted away easily as she turned in mid-air.

Alexander called out to the boy. "Speed is not the only factor, you must watch your opponent's body language, let the way their muscles tense, and the way they move tell you where they are going, and react accordingly. Feints and dodges are as important as power and precision in battle."

-Meanwhile-

"Wow!" Remarked Yukari. "He's moving so fast all of a sudden." All six girls were sitting just inside the tree line, watching from the shadows.

"And that determined look on his face." Kurumu pointed out. "It's like he's back at the beach, fighting that Siren guy."

"Hmm, wonder why I didn't think of that." Ruby muttered to herself. "I wonder if Tsukune likes Cosplay." Earning a wash bin to the head from Yukari.

"look at her, though." Mizore commented, pointing to Mina. "She's just toying with him right now. No matter how much he speeds up, or anticipates her movements, she's always just one step ahead of him."

"I guess she really is Mr. Adelheid's Apprentice." Moka kept her eyes focused clearly on Tsukune. She could feel the energy building up in and around him. There was so much more for him to use, she could tell. He just needed to not be afraid to use it.

"Are they playing 'Catch the Tail'?" A very male voice called out from behind the six enraptured girls. "I used to play that when I was a pup!"

"Go away, Gin, you perv." Kokoa snapped, ready to will her bat into a weapon.

"And who's the hottie that he's chasing around? I'd love to get a piece of tha-" Kokoa knocked him into the stratosphere with a giant, spiked hammer.

"Nice hit, Kokoa." The rest of the girls applauded.

-Back at the cliff-

Tsukune was starting to get tired. He had to have been chasing after her for over an hour already. He was also quickly reaching the limit he had imposed on himself when training. 'If this keeps up, I'll have to go farther than I ever have while in control of myself. I don't know if I can do that.' Suddenly, images of all the girls, their faces full of disappointment and despair, flooded his mind. 'That's right, this isn't about me. I'm doing this for them.' He released even more power, and the edges of his hair had tinted silver. He began to think of a way to drive the agile vampire into a corner so he could grab her tail. 'Okay, I think I've got it.'

Tsukune ran forward once again, and scooped up a small rock near his feet. He reached for Mina's tail, only to have her dive to the right. Tsukune shifted his weight and followed her before whipping the rock at her. It caught her in the back of the knee with enough force to turn her around, her legs wide to avoid losing her balance. Tsukune took his chance and dove, feet first between her legs. He reached up, and his hand grasped the soft, warm fur of the tail. As his grip tightened, he slowly released the stored energy, and in the mental mist, he could see one face stand out from the others that were always there. 'That's the one. She'll be first'

Tsukune stood up and brushed himself off, a great smile on his face. "I did it, I actually managed to catch it." He was panting and wheezing from the effort of chasing the lithe Vampire, but he was happy.

"Yes you did, Tsukune." Alexander was clapping slowly as he walked toward the young man. "Take a short break and get some rest. You are going to do it again once you are ready. This time without utilizing your previous tactic."

Tsukune's jaw dropped. "Again?"

"Indeed." Alexander laughed.

-Much later-

It had taken another three hours, but Tsukune had finally managed to focus enough of his Ghoulish energy in a way that allowed him to out-maneuver Mina. Of course, his hair had almost completely bled out to silver. Now, Tsukune walked back to the dorms, an exhausted smile on his face. Up ahead, he could see the girls chattering away.

They noticed him once he emerged from the tree line, and he tripped on a root, sending him tumbling into their waiting arms, and into Ruby's chest.

"Oh, Tsukune, you're so forward, tonight!" She writhed as she held his face to her breasts.

He finally regained his footing, and pulled himself from the sweet suffocation. "I know you were all there watching me train. I'm okay with that, really. So, next time, would you guys mind not trying to hide in the trees?"

The girls nodded before closing back in on Tsukune. "So, Tsukune? Which of us is it?" They pressed him from all sides, eyes shining.

Tsukune gulped. "Before I tell you, I want one thing to be very clear. Whoever I choose does not get special treatment, and it definitely does not mean that I love the rest of you any less. I honestly don't think there has ever been a more difficult decision in my life, but one of you has to be first."

All six girls held their breaths and waited for him to finish.

"That's why I've decided that tonight, I will pick-"

"Hey, Kokoa, that wasn't very nice, I just wanted to-" Gin was suddenly flying through the trees, courtesy of a giant Morningstar.

Tsukune gaped at the miniature Vampire as she dusted off her hands. "Sorry, Tsukune, you can continue."

He cleared his throat. "As I was saying, I would appreciate it if you all would allow me to spend the first night with Mizore."

**(A/N: If anyone has read Dance in the Vampire Bund, they will have recognized the game of 'Catch the Tail'. The story designed behind it in this chapter is based on another character from my books. I also felt that would be an appropriate time to have Gin pull off a cameo, just for laughs. Also, Mina's Leather armour looks suspiciously like Harley Quinn's suit from Arkham City, minus the dual colored effect. I was a little peeved when I saw that Harley looked so similar to something I has planned for months (although, Mina's bra and panties aren't visible in her suit, too slutty, in my opinion).)**

**I know I said there would be Lemons, but I have never been able to resist drawing things out just a little bit longer. Besides, I had thought enough had gone on. First official Lemon starts in the next Chapter. It will be the first Lemon I have written, as I usually stick to erotic poetry. Please R&R, I love good feedback.**

**Until next time, Kitties.**


	4. White Rose, IcyHot Love

**Hello, everyone, hope all my American readers had a happy Thanksgiving (this year was the first time I had been in charge of cooking the family dinner, and it couldn't have gone better). The Weaver of Chaos is here once again with Chapter 4 of Into the Rabbit Hole.**

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I've been having a rough time. My girlfriend of 25 months, and the one, who until recently, I believed would be fathering my children, decided to break up with me, and it didn't exactly do wonders for my morale. I also had my National Guard drill last week, which takes me away from all of my technology. Last but not least, of course, I, like most of the civilized world, has suffered literary setbacks due to the release of Skyrim. It has siphoned so much of the last two weeks, and will likely be responsible for many more delays.**

**One last thing before we get down to business: While I am always appreciative of quality feedback and critiques, I want to make something very, VERY clear. I am writing a story, there will be action, there will be drama, there will be humor, and as promised, there will be romance and sex. However, this is not a one-shot or a romance (read: smut) novel. If you want a story where sex is just a bonus to an engaging story about your favorite characters, (which is what I'm shooting for.) you're in the right place. HOWEVER, if you are looking for nothing but dirty, nasty, vulgar fucking, you are probably going to want to walk right out that door.**

***AHEM* Legal disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any character from the Anime/Manga known as Rosario+Vampire. They are the sole property of their creator, and no attempt will be made to obtain any profit from the use of said characters. That said, I do own the rights to Alexander, Mina, and any other character from the Blood Crusade series of novels. Any for-profit use of their likenesses without consent will be met with harsh legal action.**

**And now, on with the show!**

Five shocked faces turned toward the equally amazed Ice Maiden. Her lollipop had all but fallen out of her mouth as she stared at Tsukune's offered hand. She had been sure that Moka, or even Balloon-Girl would have been the first choice, though she often thought that the Vampire was just after him for his blood. 'What am I supposed to do? He wants me first. Okay, I can deal with this. I just have to relax and cool off' Mizore slowly regained her composure and met the shocked faces with her usual indifferent expression.

Kurumu burst forward and latched onto Tsukune's arm, burying his elbow in the valley under her sweater. "How come the Ice Queen gets to go first? I've known you longer than her! And besides," She fluttered her eyelids and trailed a finger around the buttons on Tsukune's shirt. "I could teach you things that will make you think you've gone to heaven." She smiled seductively at him, waiting for his response.

Tsukune had no idea what compelled him on that occasion, perhaps it was a side-effect of prolonged use of the Ghoul's powers earlier in the day that caused him to use his free hand to grab the Succubus' chin, look deep into her eyes, and silence her protests with a firm, yet loving kiss. Her eyes closed and she melted into the kiss, moaning slightly. There was a wet smack and a whimper from the blue-haired demon when he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Kurumu. I promise that you can teach me when your night comes, okay?" Tsukune waited until she nodded and released his arm. "Umm, are there any other objections?" Suddenly, the other four girls swarmed him, demanding kisses of their own. Moka was the closest to him, and her furiously blushing face was too cute for him to resist. He placed a hand on her cheek and leaned in, earning a slight gasp from the pink-haired Vampire. Her legs almost gave when he broke the kiss, and she backed away shakily, two fingers on her lower lip.

Ruby maneuvered herself into the opening that Moka had made, her eyes pleading for his touch. She got her wish when he placed his hand on the back of her neck and brought her in, pressing his lips to hers. She swayed against him as his fingers on her neck dug in slightly, reminding her that he would need to collar her on their night together. She practically fell away from him as she lost herself in her fantasies.

Yukari jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, forcefully kissing the stunned boy. She parted her lips and tried to force her tongue into his mouth, but Tsukune managed to grab her waist and pull her away before she could bruise his lips. "Calm down, Yukari. Tonight is Mizore's night, okay?" he admonished her sweetly before setting her down.

Tsukune looked down to the small Vampire, the only one that remained. Kokoa looked up at him indignantly and said, "I have determined that you will be allowed to kiss me tonight, but try anything funny, and I'll drain you dry." she was trying to sound tough, but Tsukune could tell that she wanted what the others had. He bent down and placed his hand against the side of her face, his thumb running absently along her earlobe before locking lips with her.

When he pulled away, Kokoa found herself trying to maintain the kiss despite her attitude. 'Damn this human, but I want more.'

Tsukune turned silently toward Mizore and held his hand out again to the blushing Ice Maiden when Moka cleared her throat and clasped her Rosario. "Inner me wants one, too." She smiled sheepishly.

Tsukune gulped and walked toward her. "S-she does?" the girl nodded as her hand left the cross, only to be replaced by his. He tugged on it lightly, removing it from the chain. Waves of energy poured out of her as her bled silver and her body filled out, increasing her bust a full cup size. When the energy dissipated, Moka opened her burning red eyes, staring fervently at Tsukune.

"That damn girl. Twisting my words. I said I deserved one, not wanted one." She took a step toward the hapless boy, who had to resist the urge to stumble away from her. "Well, since I'm out here, I might as well take what is mine." The powerful Vampire grabbed Tsukune's shoulders and leaned in until she was mere centimeters from his lips before she made a completely Outer Moka move, latching onto his neck. Tsukune yelped in pain as Moka began to drink.

The other girls' jaws nearly hit the floor when Moka, blood still glistening on her lips forcefully kissed Tsukune, making him taste himself. He felt her sharp canines drag along his lower lip before she finally released him. "Let that be a lesson to you." She laughed, a slight blush on her cheeks. Moka grabbed the Rosario from his tightly closed hand and returned it to the chain, re-sealing herself.

Mizore walked up to a still-shocked Tsukune and poked his shoulder. "Are you okay, Tsukune?" She wiped up the small amount of blood that smeared his face, like a sanguine lipstick. "Jeez, Moka, how much did you take?"

The infinitely more innocent Moka recovered from the disorienting feeling of being resealed, and opened her eyes. "She didn't take a lot, I don't know what's wrong with him."

Kurumu, a heavy blush still staining her face looked him over. "It's probably because of the surprise double-attack your Inner-Self used on him. He'll be fine."

As if to illustrate her point, Tsukune blinked and looked around him. "Is everyone all right?"

"We're fine, now, Tsukune." The busty seductress cooed. "We'll give you and Ice-Queen your alone time." She made air-quotes for the last two words, earning a blush from the two in question.

The five girls quickly dispersed, leaving Tsukune and Mizore in front of the dorms. For the third time in the night, he held his hand out to the lavender-haired news-girl. "Should we go for a walk, first?" She simply nodded, adjusting the lollipop before placing her hand in his. His fingers wrapped around her soft skin, giving her a slight squeeze, which she happily returned.

The two walked hand-in-hand through the forest in complete silence, each perfectly content to simply be with the other. Before long, they came to a part of the cliff overlooking the sea. Mizore noticed that Tsukune was smiling as he looked around.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Of course I am. Remember, this is where I told you that you weren't alone anymore." His smile only widened as realization dawned on her face. "And this is also where I can say that you will never be alone, ever again." 'Where the hell did these lines come from? I've never been able to think something like this, let alone say it.'

Tsukune caught the slight shimmer in the Ice-Maiden's eyes before she threw herself on him, holding him tightly. She buried her head in his shoulder. "Thank you, Tsukune. You saying that makes me so happy. At first, I was dead-set on you being only mine, to give me lots of children. But this, this is more than I could have dreamed, thank you." She tried her hardest not to cry, and only shook with two small sobs.

Tsukune held her close, rubbing his hands over her back. "Do you wanna head back now, Mizore?"

She pulled her head away from him and looked up into his eyes. "Not yet, I haven't had my kiss, yet." She smiled, her eyes shining expectantly.

"O-okay." A hint of nervous energy slipped from him as he reached for the stick hanging out of her mouth. It came out with a wet pop, and he leaned down, pressing his lips gently against hers. The girl's eyelids fluttered, and her grip around his waist tightened when he decided to deepen the kiss, opening his mouth just enough for his tongue to slip through and brush against her lips.

She sighed contentedly when he broke the kiss. "So warm." Her cheeks were a deep crimson, which contrasted amazingly on her snow-white skin.

"How about now?" Tsukune asked, grasping her hand again when she nodded.

-Later-

The young couple quickly made their way to Mizore's Dorm room, as it was more secluded than Tsukune's, and the lucky young man was sitting on the edge of the bed wearing a nervous, yet happy expression. Mizore was snuggled against his arm as she finished off her lollipop. Her mind was awash with thoughts of what Tsukune said to her at the cliff, and how to repay him for everything he's done for her and her people. Suddenly, her mind clicked on something her mother had taught her about. Taking the finished lollipop stick out of her mouth and flicking it into the nearby trash can, Mizore turned her head up to Tsukune and smiled.

"Are you sure this is okay, Tsukune?" She asked the nearly shaking boy.

"Y-yea, I'm sure, Mizore. The day may still come when I have to choose one of you to live with, but until it does, if ever, I want to make each of you as happy as I can."

The Ice-Maiden tried not to frown at the mention of still possibly needing to choose between her and the other girls. His goal was to make them happy, though, and that was enough for her. She shifted her body slightly so that she could press her soft lips against the warm nape of his neck. Tsukune sighed, despite his shock. When he relaxed, Mizore continued her movement, until her chest was pressed against his arm, and her lips traveled up to his earlobe, which she tugged on lightly with her teeth.

Tsukune was in heaven. The lips on his neck were slightly chilled, which helped to soothe the white-hot fire traveling beneath his skin. When he felt two soft mounds envelope his arm, and her teeth pull on his ear, he thought his heart would break through his chest. If it did, he knew he'd die happy.

Tsukune was so engrossed, he didn't notice the hands slowly unfastening the buttons on his shirt. That is, until Mizore's chilled hand slipped through the opening she had made, running along the muscles that had been developing since he began to train with Inner-Moka. She felt him tense under her fingers, and she moved her head so she could look into his questioning eyes.

"You've done so much to try to make sure that all of us are happy, and deciding to be with all of us, most of all. I just want to do something to show you how happy I am, and make you happy, too." with that, she captured his lips, and deepened the kiss quickly, snaking her tongue into his slack mouth. She slowly pushed him back until he was flat against the bed before sliding his shirt completely open. Mizore pulled away from the kiss, both teens flushed from the intensity of it, and smiled.

Shifting her position slightly, she got onto her knees next to Tsukune and began to trace her fingers along his chest and stomach, followed closely by shaking, slightly clumsy lips. Her lips fluttered along his abs, and he fought to keep himself from laughing and squirming.

Mizore pulled away from him and unbuckled his belt before unbuttoning his pants. Tsukune lifted his head trying to see what she was doing, but her lavender hair was blocking most of his view. He didn't need his eyes to know that a hand found its way into his pants and fingers were wrapping around what they had found in there.

"Mizore?" Tsukune asked, shakily, leaving the rest of the question unspoken.

"It's okay, Tsukune, I want to do this. For you." She hooked her thumbs into his waistband, and pulled his pants and boxers to his knees. Something hot pressed against her cheek, and she moved her head away slightly to reveal Tsukune's mostly erect penis. "It's big." She gasped before sliding off of the bed to kneel between his legs. She placed a tentative hand around his base and looked into the curiously expectant eyes of the one she loved. She stuck her tongue out and licked slowly from the top of her hand to his tip, then a second time.

Tsukune's head fell back against the bed as completely foreign feelings washed over him. 'If I die now, I can die happy. This feels so good, but her tongue's a little cold.

'My own Tsukune flavored lollipop.' She thought, almost making herself giggle. She watched his face stretch in obvious enjoyment, and decided to go a little farther. Mizore opened her mouth and took the whole tip, wrapping her lips around him. She rolled her tongue around as much as she could, savoring the way he twitched when she touched certain spots.

'Correction: now I can die happy.' Tsukune thought. Out loud, he groaned, "Mizore, that feels so good." Her mouth had started off being a little cold, but she quickly warmed up as she licked and sucked on him. 'Have they all wanted to do this with me?'

The Ice-Maiden, spurred on by his words, decided to see how much of him would fit into her mouth, as she had heard that guys liked that sort of thing. She slowly lowered her head, still moving her tongue, though her range was much more limited now. She had to stop about half-way down, when his tip started to push against her throat.

Tsukune watched in awe as she moved farther down on his hard member, and moaned when he bumped the back of her throat. He was definitely not prepared for when she began to slide her lips up and down, flicking her tongue over anything she could reach. Words quickly failed the young boy, and his jaw fell slack at the amazing sensation.

Mizore noticed the look on his face and smiled as well as she could with her mouth full. She wrapped her delicate fingers around the base again, and began to pump in time with her movements.

Tsukune was moaning quite loudly at that point, and the tip was twitching almost violently in her mouth. "Ahh, Mizore, I-I-" was all he could say before every muscle in his body tensed and his eyes slammed shut.

Mizore almost fell backward when the first bit of white-hot liquid hit the back of her throat. Realizing what it was, though, she did her best to not spill a drop, it was Tsukune's, after all, and she was happy that she made him feel that good. It was slightly bitter, but had a barely there sweetness to it, too. She swallowed everything he had given her before letting his shaft fall from her mouth.

Panting, Tsukune opened his eyes and looked down to see the ghost of a smile on Mizore's face. "That was amazing, Mizore. Oh my god…" He let his head fall back against the bed once again, his mind blank. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered the sound of fabric brushing against something, but it wasn't until he felt that something sliding up his body that he realized that Mizore was just as naked as he was. Her soft breasts were pressed tightly against his finely muscled chest, her milky flesh tinged pink wherever they touched, and he could see her purple thigh-high stockings still adorning her legs as she straddled his hips. When he looked into her amethyst eyes, he could see the love she had for him, finally unrestrained and unafraid, with just a smattering of lust and need. "You're so beautiful, Mizore, thank you."

Mizore's blush exploded as she smiled shyly. "You don't need to thank me, Tsukune. This is all for everything you've done for me." She grabbed his hand in hers and led it to between her legs. "See, I enjoyed it just as much as you did."

Tsukune's eye widened as she brought his hand to her precious place, her smooth skin felt amazing on his fingers, and a small tuft of purple hair tickled his palm. When he moved his fingers, he felt something sticky. Mizore's eyes suddenly squeezed shut, and Tsukune stopped moving. "S-sorry, did I hurt you?"

She shook her head and gazed back into his eyes, lids heavy. "No, I just didn't expect it. Please do it again."

Tsukune nodded and started to rub softly, eliciting a nearly inaudible moan from his beautiful Ice-Maiden. With a nervous smile, he slipped the tip of his middle finger into her, causing her to gasp. He swirled his finger in the wetness that was coming from her.

Mizore was ecstatic. Tsukune, the boy she had loved since she read his first article in the Yokai newspaper, who had shown her that she was never alone, and never would be ever again, was in her bed, touching her most intimate part. True, he didn't have the practice that she had when she pleasured herself, dreaming of this night, but the fact that it was her Tsukune magnified the feelings more than she could count. Her hands found their way to his shoulders, squeezing slightly as his finger dove farther into her. She leaned in for a kiss, immediately entwining her tongue with his. She felt as if she could go without air for the rest of her life as long as she could keep kissing him.

Tsukune could feel something under his palm, but couldn't quite tell what it was. Still stirring his finger, he brought his thumb to try to figure out what it was. When he brushed against it, Mizore's body tensed and she fell away from his mouth, burying her face in the nape of his neck. "More. Please, Tsukune." She breathed, barely a whisper. Emboldened, he began to apply pressure to the new nub with his thumb, listening to her breathing increase, the odd mixture of heat and cold on his neck, and the way she clutched him.

Her mind going blank, Mizore tried to focus on Tsukune, but with a second finger moving inside her, and his thumb attacking her clitoris, it was impossible. On auto-pilot, all she could do was hold Tsukune as close as she could and whisper his name between ragged breaths. All too soon, however, she felt the end approach. She buried her face deeper into his neck, and as that final wave of pleasure crested over her and crashed upon her, she screamed her lover's name to any god who would listen.

Tsukune pulled his now very wet hand away slowly, and wrapped both his arms around her waist while her breathing slowly returned to normal.

-In Kurumu's room-

Kurumu sat in her room, trying to think of what she could do for Tsukune when he picked her. She had been very surprised by his forward behavior when he kissed her, and thinking about it again brought a fresh flush to her cheeks. "I can't believe he actually made a move on me." She whispered. "When we're together, I'm going to have to tell him about that incident last year. Oh, man, what's he going to think of me? He told me never to do it ag-" Her train of thought was derailed by a very distinct spike in sexual energy. 'That's odd, I normally don't notice when people are having sex around the dorm unless I'm actively thinking about them.' She thought. 'It was a very warm energy, though, I wonder who it was.' her mind trailed off as she debated whether or not to investigate the source of the energy. Suddenly there was another, more powerful spike in the energy, but this burst was like a blizzard blowing through her room. "That was Mizore." When they had trained together over the summer, Mizore had often wandered away from their little camp when she thought Kurumu was asleep. Not that she wouldn't indulge in her own fantasies when the Ice-Maiden was away, she was a succubus and all. "That's it, I have to go see what's going on." She manifested her wings and slipped out her dorm window in search of Tsukune and Mizore.

-In Mizore's room-

Mizore was on her back on the bed, Tsukune leaning over her. She smiled sadly, "Ever since that night at my village,, I had hoped and dreamed of this night, the night I would be able to do this with you and not need to-" Tsukune cut her off with a sudden kiss.

"I know, Mizore. You had your reasons, though, and I accept that. You will never need to worry about that night ever again, okay?" He waited for her to nod before continuing. "are you ready?"

"I think so, please be careful."

Tsukune braced himself with one arm and reached between them, gripping himself firmly and lightly rubbing the head against her. "Here goes." Moving his hips forward as slowly as possible, his tip slipped inside her, enveloping him with an intensely tight, hot-cold wetness that threatened to end their night before it had really begun. He closed his eyes and attempted to steady his breathing. He laughed to himself, 'This is just like trying to control the Ghoul when training. Never thought it would have another use.' He continued forward until he bumped up against a barrier, halting his progress. Noting the traces of fear in her eyes, he waited for confirmation before taking the final plunge.

Mizore felt every little movement as Tsukune shifted his weight, and felt him brush against the thing that would bring her the worst pain he would ever intentionally cause her. The world was suddenly silent, she couldn't even hear the boy above her breathe. Realizing he was waiting for her to say something, she reached up and placed a hand on his hip, trying to pull him closer to her.

Tsukune took the hint and pushed against the only remaining impediment to their becoming one. The barrier quickly gave way, and he almost fell on top of her, burying himself fully into her. Her legs locked around his waist in an almost painful manner, but seeing the single crystalline tear slide down her cheek, he knew his discomfort was nothing compared to what he just did to her. Using his now free hand, Tsukune lovingly brushed the tear from her face. "I'm sorry, Mizore. Do you want me to stop?" Immediately, her arms shot out and wrapped themselves around his torso, clutching him closely.

"No, please, don't!" She nearly screamed. "It doesn't really hurt, Tsukune. Besides, it's you. I want this right now more than anything."

He kissed her cheek and smiled. "You're a terrible liar. But, I won't say no to you. Not tonight, especially." When she released his torso, Tsukune lifted his upper body away from her a little and tilted his head downward, kissing the mound of her left breast.

Mizore gasped when his lips wrapped around her nipple, and his tongue played along it as he sucked.

"Is it okay to move, now?" she nodded, loosening the death-grip she had on his waist. Tsukune pulled his hips back slowly, not wanting to hurt her, but wanting to enjoy every single sensation she could give him. Something about the act filled him with an indescribable force, like he could take on the world to protect this girl below him. When he was almost fully out of her, Tsukune began to push back in, watching for any sign of pain on her face. Something primal within him was howling its approval when he felt himself fill her again.

She didn't know how, but Mizore could swear that he seemed even larger than when she had given him the blow-job earlier. 'No wonder it hurt so much. He's so gentle, though, the pain's almost gone.' A separate thought crossed her mind all of a sudden. 'Oh Gods, the other girls are going to kill me if I tell them about this.'

Tsukune did his best to control his breathing, and keep his movements slow and deliberate, but it was a losing battle, and he knew it. He leaned down and began to lick and suck on her other nipple as he had before. He was rewarded with an embarrassed moan and a light dragging of nails down his back. 'At least she's feeling good now. I just hope I can last long enough for her.'

"Faster, Tsukune, please." Mizore moaned, her hips moving up to meet his of their own accord. She almost screamed when he pushed into her harder. She wanted to tell him how good she felt, how much she loved him, and how happy she was to finally have this, but all that escaped her lips were inarticulate moans and single-syllable groans. 'Gods, I'm going to melt, I feel so good, so hot. More, Tsukune, More!'

As if reading her thoughts, Tsukune pulled himself upright and grabbed her hips, thrusting hard enough to make slapping sounds echo through the small room. His breathing was ragged, and, and being a virgin up until 5 minutes ago, was not going to last much longer. He had to hope that she was getting close, too, and judging by her volume, she was.

Mizore clutched at the sheets, unable to reach Tsukune's chest. Feeling him pulsing and pumping inside of her was making her lose her mind. She knew, from the times when she pleasured herself, that she was almost there. But, with Tsukune, it was so much more. She looked up into his eyes, and seeing the unbridled passion, love and lust in those normally timid eyes, she completely lost herself, the largest wave she ever felt exploded over her, and she screamed his name, not caring if the whole dorm heard her.

Hearing her scream in pleasure, and feeling her tighten like a velvet vice around him pushed him over the edge. He barely remembered what he had said to Mizore and Kurumu earlier in the day, but managed to pull out of her a split second before the pleasure washed over him as well. He came hard, despite it being his second of the night, and the first few drops landed between her heaving breasts, and the rest of his hot seed leaving a trail down her stomach. Completely spent, Tsukune rolled to the side, resting his head next to Mizore's, watching as she collected herself.

"I thought I was going to melt, Tsukune." She sighed, absently spreading his semen over her stomach before licking her fingers. She quickly reached into the drawer by her bed, releasing a fog of chilled air, pulled out a lollipop, and sucked on it lazily. She turned and snuggled herself against him, cheek on his sweaty chest so she could listen to his heartbeat slow. "Thank you, Tsukune, for tonight. I will never forget this night."

"Neither will I, Mizore."

"I love you." They yawned, as the activities of the day and night caught up with them, dragging them toward a peaceful night's sleep.

What they didn't notice was the blue-haired Succubus in the tree across from the window, fingers working furiously inside her panties. The energy those two let off was more than she could handle, and she was barely able to suppress the scream when she came. She would have fallen out of the tree if she hadn't wrapped her tail around the branch for stability. While she recovered, cleaning her fingers off with her tongue, she had only one thought; 'I must experience that first-hand. Tsukune just _has_ to pick me next.' She suddenly blushed. 'I didn't think he'd be that big, wow.' She sighed, making her plan to be next as she flew back to her window.

**(A/N: And there you have it. If anyone really wants to know what was going through my head when I chose Mizore, and I'm sure some of you are, I was sitting down to start writing, and a song called Ninja of Love, by Freezepop was the first to load on my iTunes that night. Sorry, but that's really it. I'm a little disappointed in the way the sex scene turned out. I wanted to make it a very special, loving moment between two virgins. However, due to how long it's been since that time for me, I feel I lost some of the magic. Also, I had such a hard time finding words that didn't scream "SMUT!", and I think I ultimately failed that part. Please R&R, I love good feedback.**

**Until next time, Kitties.**


	5. Mad Tea Party

**Hello, everyone. The Weaver of Chaos is here once again with Chapter 5 of Into the Rabbit Hole.**

**Things have been calming down a little bit for me, lately, what with no more girlfriend to occupy my time. Skyrim is still being a sonofabitch as far as taking time from me, but I'm managing.**

**I enjoyed all the reviews I got for the first sex scene in the story, especially the ones that found the humor in Kurumu's appearance at the end. All of them except for one. ShadowSentinel left a very simple review "This Whore not worthy of what happened.", but frankly, I'm saddened by something like this. Because ShadowSentinel is an author on this site, and it pains me to see someone who I assume puts pride in his ability with words give in so blindly to stupid hate. Especially hate for a fictional character. I understand that Mizore is not many people's first choice, but a reaction like this is completely uncalled for.**

***AHEM* Legal disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any character from the Anime/Manga known as Rosario+Vampire. They are the sole property of their creator, and no attempt will be made to obtain any profit from the use of said characters. That said, I do own the rights to Alexander, Mina, and any other character from the Blood Crusade series of novels. Any for-profit use of their likenesses without consent will be met with harsh legal action.**

**And now, on with the show!**

When Tsukune woke up in the morning, he knew one thing. He was very comfortable. The sun was leaking through the curtains, however, and he tried shifting his body away from the harsh golden light. The movement earned a moan from his pillow. 'A moan?' he tried to get up and see where he was, but a pair of arms wrapped around him, pulling him back down.

"mmm, morning, Tsukune. Sleep well?"

He managed to turn his head enough to see lavender hair. "Mizore? I slept well. Umm, where are we?"

"In my bed." The Ice-Maiden cooed, burying her nose in his hair.

"Oh, okay." He snuggled back into bed and lay there for a minute. "Why are we in your bed?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember." The pain of those words evident in her voice after the words they shared the night before.

The fog of sleep quickly retreated from his mind, revealing the events of the night. "Oh, God, I'm sorry, Mizore." He moved up kissed her cheek. "I do remember, I do, it's just that my mind hadn't caught up with me. I'm so sorry!"

Mizore squeezed him tightly, not letting herself cry. "It's okay, Tsukune. Don't ever forget, please."

"I won't, I promise." Tsukune answered, giving her a loving kiss before wrapping his arms around her, letting her curl up against him. "What time is it?"

"Not even six O'clock." She mumbled into his chest.

He ran his fingers through her hair, absently. "I will need to go back to my dorm before school to clean up, you know."

"Yea, probably. You have such a comfortable warmth, though."

"And you're very soft." His hand left her hair and trailed down her spine, causing her to shiver in delight. "But wouldn't it be bad if someone saw me leave here?"

Mizore sat up quickly, the blanket flying off the bed, leaving them both in all their naked glory. "You're right. Damn it!" she rushed around the room looking for a way to smuggle him out of the room.

Tsukune stared at her, unable to react. That is, until she bent over, searching for something, and inadvertently giving him a perfect view of her most precious place. He turned away, stifling his oncoming bloody nose.

She turned back to him. "I think I've got it!" She exclaimed. She then noticed the fact that he wouldn't look at her. "Tsukune? Look at me." She came closer to him, but still he would not look. "Don't you find me beautiful, still?" A tear welled up in her eye, threatening to break the damn.

Tsukune steeled his will and looked directly into her eyes, doing his best to ignore the sway of her breasts in his face. "Of course I do, Mizore. You're very beautiful. It's just, that when you bent over, I could, umm, see everything." His cheeks darkened, seeing the image again in his mind.

Mizore blushed, realizing what part of her he had been staring at. She then jumped back into the bed, straddling his hips. "It's okay. It's yours, whenever you want it." she starting to think about the pleasure she had felt the night before. She would do that again any time he wanted.

"Whenever?" He gulped.

She nodded when she felt that he was getting hard, pressing against her thigh. She reached down and touched it. "Like right now, it seems." without another word, she kissed him deeply, pushing him back against the bed.

-Later-

After Mizore reprised a few of her favorite moments of the night, Tsukune managed to escape the girl's dorm without getting caught and got himself cleaned up for school. It was just about time to join the girls outside for the usual walk to school when he noticed that his bed wasn't made. 'Odd, I know I made it yesterday before going to school.' He thought, barely noticing the open window. As he re-made the bed, he noticed the small star hairclip lodged under the pillow. 'This is Kurumu's. what's it doing here? I should probably talk to her today.'

He got outside and saw that all the girls were waiting for him. Even Ruby, who was supposed to be working for the Headmaster at the moment, if he wasn't mistaken. "Sorry, everyone, I had to make my bed." Mizore gave him an odd look, knowing that he hadn't been in his own bed that night. Kurumu was strangely interested in her shoes, and the rest of the girls just blinked the sleep out of their eyes. "Should we get going?" with that, he headed down the path, all six girls falling into step with him.

On the way to the school building, there was no shortage of small-talk, and a number of the students around them were discussing rumors about the new Student Counselor.

"I heard that he came from America to fill the position." One student exclaimed.

"I heard that he carries a huge sword with him all the time, and can split rocks with it!" Another shouted.

"Really? Maybe he could teach the Kendo team a thing or two, you guys suck this year!"

"Screw you, man!"

A third male student ran up to the others and nearly screamed, "Forget that shit, guys! I heard he brought some chick with him, sounds like she's a looker, too, almost as hot as Akashiya. Not to mention American!"

"American? Oh, awesome!" The first jumped for joy before the three finally got out of earshot.

"Hurray for the Yokai Academy Rumor-Mill" Yukari grumbled, the other girls mumbling assent.

"It could be worse, you know?" Tsukune smiled. "Could be more rumors about us."

As if on cue, two female students hurried by. "Did you feel that Energy that was coming from the cliffs yesterday after school?"

"Yeah, it was so yummy. If I ever find the guy that let that off, I'd never let him go." They squealed, lost in little girlish fantasies.

Tsukune blushed, at a loss for words. He always managed to put his foot in his mouth. His girls quickly surrounded him, bodies pressed against him.

"They're right, you know, Tsukune. It was yummy." Ruby cooed, tracing a finger on his chest.

"And we're never letting you go." Moka added, blushing at her own implications.

"I could think of worse fates." Tsukune laughed as they continued walking, each girl trying to keep at least a hand on him.

They were just about to go inside when a thick, rumbling voice called out from behind them. "Tsukune Aono, where are you, ya scrawny fuck?"

They turned to see the mob of students parting for a very large form, nearly eight feet tall, with extremely long, heavily muscled arms. It would have been comical, how much he looked like a gorilla, if it weren't Tsukune he was looking for.

The giant grey monkey stopped in front of the small group and leered at Kurumu. "Hey, Tits, guess what, you're with me, now. You go where I tell you to, and you're going to be happy about it."

Kurumu was about to extend her claws and tear his eyes out when Tsukune put a hand on her shoulder.

"Damn it, woman, I said come here, you belong to me!" He reached one of his huge hands toward her.

"Excuse me, but she's with me, pal." Tsukune stated flatly. "Tsukune Aono, pleasure to meet you." He released a small amount of Ghoul energy, just enough for the very tips of his hair to turn silver.

"You're Tsukune? Good, I was about to just pound your face in for talking to me, but now I've got a real reason." The ape cracked his knuckles, sending reverberations through the ground.

"And what's that reason?" Moka asked.

"Someone in the school's put a price on this little fuck's head, and I'm going to collect!" He leered again, this time at Moka. "Step aside, and after I mop the floor with him, I'll show you what a real man packs."

Tsukune put a hand on her shoulder as well. "Get the others away for a minute. He wants me, he'll get me." He smiled and released another pulse of energy, one of his eyes turning a glowing crimson. He couldn't help but smile.

Moka was a little worried about the smile and his eye, but was too stunned by this new confidence of his to argue. The girls backed away as Tsukune loosened his tie. "You know my name, shouldn't I know the name of the scholar attacking me on the way to school?"

"Not that it matters, pipsqueak, but my name's Grendel." His brow furrowed. "And what the hell's a skaller?"

Tsukune laughed to himself, his hair slowly bleeding to silver. His opponent took exception to this and threw a giant, arcing haymaker at the smaller boy. The crowd gasped when the punch impacted, throwing a cloud of dust over the entire area. The girls would have jumped into the fight if they hadn't felt the release of Ghoulish energy shake the ground. The other students mistook the tremor for Grendel crushing Tsukune into the dirt.

The dust cleared, and everyone could finally see Tsukune, both hands up, stopping the punch, smile still intact. "You gnash your teeth like a rabid dog, Grendel." Tsukune laughed, hair almost fully silver.

Grendel launched another fist at him, this time a straight punch aimed to remove one's head from his shoulders. Tsukune easily side-stepped, throwing his own punch straight up into Grendel's forearm. The giant ape groaned as his left hand went numb.

"Do you know what they do to rabid dogs, Grendel?" Tsukune ducked under another gigantic fist, closed the distance between the two of them, and delivered a swift roundhouse kick to Grendel's hip, buckling his legs. "They get put down." Tsukune punched the wobbling monster in the stomach, driving all the air from the beast, and doubling him over on the ground. Tsukune stood above him, his right eye burning a blood-red tone. He reached down and grabbed his attacker's hair, looked him in the face, and smiled. "When you wake up, tell the assholes that sent you that I will not be so easy a fight anymore." He waited for recognition to write itself on the pained aggressor's face before bouncing his head off the pavement, rendering him unconscious.

Tsukune turned around and sighed, the signs of his Ghoulish nature washing away in an instant. Moka and Mizore quickly looked him over to make sure he hadn't been hurt, Moka also checking for signs of encroachment. After they nodded, the rest of the girls surrounded him, and Yukari was the first to speak.

"That was awesome, Tsukune, you showed him for trying to lay a hand on our Moka." She jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes, Tsukune, that was amazing." Ruby stated, trying to separate the younger witch from him. "I was unaware that your training yesterday caused such a leap in your control. You didn't even break a link on your lock."

"Maybe not break, but one cracked slightly." Tsukune said, looking at his left wrist. "I'm not sure what happened, entirely. He wanted to take you girls away from me, and there was no way I'd allow that. A part of me just got so angry, wanted me to rip off his head and dance in the fountain of blood." He shuddered at the thought of killing someone. "I was barely able to suppress the urge to break him in half."

"Don't worry, Tsukune. We won't let you lose control ever again." Mizore said lovingly, earning more than one sullen look from the other girls.

"She's right." Moka nodded. ""Until the day you have full control over the Ghoul inside you," Tsukune saw a flash of guilt in her eyes. "we will do everything we can to make sure you don't have to fight that battle ever again."

"Thank you, all of you. I love you all so much right now." He smiled, still uneasy about the near loss of control. "We should get to class before we're late, shouldn't we?" Everyone headed toward the large doors, Tsukune stopping just as he crossed the threshold. "Did I really say 'Assholes'?"

Two figures stood in a window, having seen the entire altercation. The shorter of the two looked to the other and smiled. "This is an interesting development, isn't it, Master?" The figure spoke in an airy, feminine tone.

"That it is, Childe." The taller one wrapped an arm around the other's shoulders, earning a content sigh. "Do me a favor and bring Mister Aono to my office. Oh, and do be nice."

"Of course, Master." The short figure disappeared through the door.

-Later-

Tsukune was sitting in homeroom, mulling over the specifics of the fight, as well as the rumors that had already started flying through the school. 'A price on my head? Who could have done it? The student police? Fairy Tale? That Medusa from last year?' _"Who knows, but it's going to be fun."_ Tsukune almost fell out of his chair, looking around to see who was talking to him. _"Relax, kid. I'm in your head, nowhere else."_ 'what are you? How are you talking to me?' _"I'm just a voice in your head, kid. Well, that's a lie, and I think you know it. I'm the source of all that delicious power you've been using."_ 'The Ghoul?' Tsukune's eyes widened. Was using the power making it stronger? Would he not be able to completely control it ever? _"Ghoul? What gave you that idea? That's Vampire blood in your veins, boy. Keep your training up, and maybe we'll have more time to discuss." _With that, the voice fell silent, leaving Tsukune to listen to Ms. Nekonome drone on about her plans for another goldfish booth.

Homeroom was interrupted by a knock on the door. Ms. Nekonome went to the door and opened. "Yes? Can I help you?" she asked in her carefree tone. Oh, yes, please come in, Miss Vieras."

"Thank you, Miss Nekonome." Mina walked through the door and looked around the room. She ignored the various cat-calls from a few of the male students, and focused her attention on Tsukune. "Mister Adelheid would like to speak with Tsukune Aono about his involvement in the fight that occurred before school." A slight smile graced her lips when a few of the students spoke up.

"Ooh, you're in trouble now, Aono!" One of them whispered.

"Watch out for that sword of his, Tsukune." One of the female students called out, worriedly.

Tsukune stood up and walked toward the young Vampire. "Ready when you are." He sighed.

"Okie dokie." She replied. "Sorry for the interruption, Miss Nekonome."

"Huh?" the feline teacher looked up from a ball of yarn she managed to find in her desk. "Oh, okay, have fun, Tsukune!"

"Wow, and I thought Master was kidding when he said she was a cat." Mina laughed as she led Tsukune toward the Advisor's office. She skipped down the halls, not something you would expect someone dressed so business-like to do, in his opinion. When they reached the door to Alexander's office, Mina opened the door and ushered the boy inside. "Would you like some tea, Tsukune?"

"Uh, sure, I guess." He scratched the back of his head, still unsure what to make of the girl. She shut the door without another word, leaving Tsukune in the candle-lit room.

"Have a seat, Mister Aono." Tsukune looked up to see the Counselor looking through the window on the far side of the room. If he was being addressed by his family name after the things he had been told the first day they met, Tsukune knew he was in trouble.

"Yes sir." He stammered, sitting in the single leather chair facing the desk. He wondered where the other chairs disappeared to when they weren't in the room.

"Not even twenty four hours after your first training session, and you manage to give another student a broken arm, fracture his hip and give him a concussion." His voice was firm, and seemed to echo in the room, but he still did not turn around. "Tell me why you would think that to be a good idea, Mister Aono."

"He threatened Kurumu and Moka, tried to take them away from me. I guess I saw red, Mister Adelheid." Tsukune looked down at his hands. How did he manage to do that kind of damage?

"Yes, I know, I managed to see it from here." He finally turned around, and Tsukune was surprised to see the ghost of a smile on his face. "I was surprised, to say the least, Tsukune. No matter how much of your energy you released during the game, your eyes never changed color, yet this morning, with a single pulse, your right eye burned with an intense red. How is that?"

"I'm not sure. When it came to the safety of the girls, this aggressive persona seemed to take over. I said things that would be better suited coming out of Inner-Moka's mouth than mine."

"You mean to tell me that you were not in control of your actions, Tsukune?" His voice was becoming sharp, again.

"N-no, sir, I was in control, or at least I believe I was." Tsukune gripped the arms of the chair, hoping he wasn't saying the wrong thing. "I'm still surprised by the things I said, but having thought about it during most of Homeroom, I can honestly say that I would say them again if it happened again."

"That is good." Alexander sighed, taking his seat. "You can bring the tea in, Mina. And keep your ear-prints off the door."

Tsukune heard some clattering from behind the door before the latch clicked. Mina set the tray on the desk and handed a steaming cup to Alexander. "Do you like sugar, Tsukune?"

"Just a little." He responded. She mixed it for him and handed him the cup and saucer.

"There you go. By the way, you whooped that guy's butt pretty good. Makes me want to skip to the sparring portion of your training." Tsukune could see the glint of battle-lust in her eyes.

"That is enough, Mina. I believe Miss Tojo needs help with one of the Headmaster's tasks. Go assist her." The gentle command from her Master had her moving quickly. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes. Has anything unusual happened to you since the fight?"

Tsukune's eyes widened. He should probably tell Mr. Adelheid about the fact that he's pretty sure he's hearing voices, or at least one voice, in his head. Then again, it might end the training, and he didn't want to lose control ever again. "What kind of things, sir?"

"Muscle spasms, black-outs, strange voices. That sort of thing." Alexander's eyes remained focused on Tsukune, revealing nothing about his thoughts. "Keep in mind that two of these things will mean that you are losing further control of your power."

"And the other?" He asked nervously.

"The other means, quite simply, that your body is beginning to synchronize with the powers that you have gained through Miss Akashiya's blood." He laced his fingers on the desk and leaned forward. "So tell, me. Any symptoms?"

Tsukune gulped, took a deep breath and answered. "I had a conversation in my head just before Mina came to get me."

The aged Vampire quirked an eyebrow. "What kind of conversation?"

"The voice told me that he was the source of the powers I've been using, and that as long as I kept training, he'd speak to me again."

The man behind the desk finally smiled fully. "This is indeed good news. I was not expecting any synchronizing to occur for almost a week. I am, however, a touch concerned about the apparent violent nature of this other personality. I will have to discuss with the Headmaster regarding anything we can do to ensure that any personality change after a full synch occurs is mitigated." He sipped his tea. "But, tell me, how are things going with your young ladies?"

"Well, my night with Mizore was amazing." Tsukune blushed as he remembered what happened again. "And I'm pretty sure Kurumu snuck into my room while I was gone."

"Interesting. I suggest you speak to the young succubus today at lunch, as I believe she may be nearing her personal limits."

"What makes you say that?" Tsukune asked, sputtering on his tea.

"I am a counselor, Mister Aono, it is my job to see these things. She is currently a tumult of emotion, and as her Suitor, it is your duty to calm her."

"I will, sir." Tsukune finished his tea and set the cup back on the tray. "One more thing before I go, it's about Ruby."

"The witch? I believe I understand. Yes, her tastes are, eccentric, to say the least." Alexander reached into a drawer in his desk and pulled out a small, leather-bound book. He threw it to the young boy who looked at the cover.

"My First Domination: A Beginner's Guide to the World of BDSM. Is this?"

"It is a book that will teach you about your responsibilities as a Dominant in your relationship with the young witch. Ensure that you read it from front to back before you advance that particular relationship." He finished his tea as well. "It belongs to Mina, so once you finish, I will need it back, Tsukune."

"Of course."

"Now, I suggest you head to class. Your parents would not forgive a faculty that allowed it's students to skip out on blessed learning." Alexander got up and opened the door for the young man. "One last thing. During school hours, in public, anyway, refer to me as Mister Adelheid, and Mina as Miss Vieras. We are faculty, after all."

"Yes sir." Tsukune stuffed the book into his backpack and stepped out the door. "Same time for training tonight, sir?"

"Indeed, four thirty by the cliffs. Enjoy the rest your day, Tsukune."

Morning classes went by quickly, and it just so happened that the last class before lunch was one he shared with Kurumu. He packed his bag quickly and told Moka that she should make sure everyone was at the lunch table, as he had some good news. She nodded and left to hunt down the other girls while Tsukune walked over to a sleeping Kurumu. He tapped her on the shoulder, and she awoke with a start. "It wasn't me!" She looked up with her bleary eyes and saw Tsukune smiling slightly. "Morning, Tsukune."

"Morning, Kurumu. Class is over, you know. Time for lunch." He watched with amusement as she jumped up, cramming her stuff into her bag. "Hey, Kurumu. Where were you, last night?"

The young succubus dropped her bag, face frozen in terror. Had he seen her outside the window? Did he know what she'd been doing outside? Tears welled up in her eyes and she clutched his shirt, burying her face in his chest. "I'm sorry, Tsukune, I couldn't control myself! Please don't hate me." She cried.

He wrapped his arms around her, lightly stroking her hair while she sobbed. "I can't hate you, Kurumu. Here, this is yours." He pulled her hair clip out of his pocket and put it in it's proper place. "I found it in my bed this morning when I went back to my dorm."

"Y-you're bed?" She looked up at him with puffy red eyes.

"Yea, my bed. You were lonely last night, weren't you"

"Yes." She pouted. "I know you promised to be with all of us, and I'm so happy about that, but I don't know if I can take not being chosen tonight. I ended up crying myself to sleep, surrounded by your sheets and pillow, cause they smelled so strongly of you."

"So that's why you were so tired today." Tsukune laughed softly, and placed a loving kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry, Kurumu. I sprang all this on everyone so suddenly, and expected everyone to be able to deal with my decision without any issue." 'Mr. Adelheid wasn't kidding, she's a mess.' He thought to himself. "How about this, Kurumu. We go out tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yea, tonight. But in return you have to promise me something."

"Anything to be with you, Tsukune, just tell me." She looked up at him, pleading with her shining eyes.

Tsukune had to focus in order to not get lost in her beautiful pools. "You have to promise that, at least until everyone is on the same ground, meaning I've had at least one night with each of you, you won't sneak into my room again. Okay?" It was hard to believe that the one who had been known for trying to grow her own harem in the hopes that she'd find a mate would be such an emotional wreck.

"I… I promise" She snaked her arms around his waist and held him as tightly as she could. She was going to show him just how special he was to her. 'I can't forget, though, I have to tell him about that incident. I hope he'll still have me after that.'

Tsukune grabbed her chin and lifted her face and lowering his to give her a soft kiss. She melted into him, all doubt leaving her mind. He gently wiped the tears from her face, and still holding her, used his foot to pick up her bag. "Ready for lunch, Kurumu?"

"I think so." and with that, they left the classroom.

Once everyone had been seated, Tsukune proceeded to tell them about what he and Mr. Adelheid had spoken about, leaving the parts about Ruby And Kurumu out. "…and the only thing he's really worried about is whether or not this other personality will try to overwrite mine the more in control I become."

"Does he have a plan to prevent a change like that?" Moka asked. One of the things that all the girls could agree on was that Tsukune's personality was one of the biggest reasons they were all sitting there that day. Not only had he risked his life for each of them at least once, but he often did it when it meant getting in between two of the girls, something that they now knew pained him greatly. He was kind, diligent, honest to a fault and had the biggest heart of anyone any of them had ever met. If anyone had room in his heart for all six _"Seven"_ Inner-Moka chimed in. 'Fine, all seven of us, it's him.'

"Not yet." Tsukune looked down at his food and sighed, slightly exhausted. "He is, however, speaking with the Headmaster, trying to figure out a way for me to maintain my personality, while still being able to harness the full extent of my power."

"That's good." Ruby said as she leaned over to snuggle against Tsukune's shoulder. "You're the nicest guy any girl could ask for, we don't know what we'd do if you lost that part of you." That statement earned a nod from all the girls.

"Well then, I better hope that they come up with an answer for me, then shouldn't I? I wouldn't want to lose any of you just because I'm not quite myself anymore." Tsukune laughed, saying a prayer in his head that everything would work out. "And since we're all here, I thought I should let you all know that I will be with Kurumu tonight after training." He watched as four faces visibly fell, and even Mizore looked a little disappointed. "I'm sorry, everyone, I know this is hard on all of you. But I swear to you that when I am with you, I will do everything in my power to make it up to you, okay?" He received nods from the four that had yet to be chosen.

The bell marking the end of lunch rang, and Tsukune gave every girl a quick kiss before grabbing his back and going to his next class. 'I could get used to getting six kisses every lunch.'

None of the classes held Tsukune's interest that afternoon, and he found himself sneaking peeks at the book Alexander had given him.

Chapter 1: Trust.

Congratulations on your first step into the world of BDSM relationships. In every relationship of this nature, there is a Dominant, or Top, and a submissive, or bottom. It is argued that healthy D/s relationships are the strongest in existence due simply to the level of trust involved. The Dom must trust that the sub will inform the Dom of his/her limits, and the sub must trust the Dom to stop when that limit is reached.

Tsukune fought not to blush as he continued reading. He had no idea that people like Ruby had such a complex code of conduct. It was amazing. The book went on at length about the difference between striking with intent to injure, and intent to stimulate, how it was important to start slow, allow one's body to become accustomed to the sensations.

His mind was awash with the knowledge he had gained, and he barely had time to stuff the book back in his bag before Moka and Mizore came up to him.

"Hey, Tsukune, What're you reading?" Mizore asked, unwrapping another lollipop. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him.

"Oh, nothing, just a book that Mr. Adelheid let me borrow."

"Umm, Tsukune, I'm thirsty." Moka cooed, tugging lightly on his arm.

"Oh, okay, Moka. Mizore, could you move a little so that Moka can get to my neck?"

"Sure." Mizore lowered her arms down to entwine with his arms, and moved her head to his other shoulder. Truth be told, she didn't really like it when Moka did it, but she didn't really have a right to complain, be cause Tsukune was willing to open a vein for one of the girls he loved.

Moka squealed and jumped into his lap and nuzzled his neck, taking in his scent before biting down, piercing his flesh, and releasing his blood into her hungry mouth. Tsukune sighed, melting into the two girls. After she drank her fill, Moka pulled away, her cheeks glowing red. "Umm, Tsukune?"

"Yes, Moka?" He sat there, smiling.

"There's something big in your pocket, and it's poking my butt."

Mizore laughed a little and leaned forward, whispering into Moka's ear, quickly deepening her blush..

"Umm, I know that you picked Kurumu for tonight, but, umm, can I see it?"

Tsukune just blinked, shocked that Moka would be so forward. "I think it's alright. Sure."

Mizore got up and locked the doors to the classroom and frosted over all the windows. "Go ahead, Tsukune."

Tsukune got out of his seat, and put Moka in it. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Watching Moka's face, her eyes staring at his hands with rapt attention. He pulled down his pants and boxers, releasing his hardened member. Mizore walked up behind him, and peering around his shoulder, wrapped her fingers around his base. She started to stroke him gently, earning a low moan from him. "Being with Tsukune last night was amazing, Moka." She breathed, pressing her body against his back. "When your night comes, you won't have words to describe it."

"But, it's so big." Her voice was barely a whisper as she inched closer to him.

"I know." Mizore's voice was full of lust as she continued to rub Tsukune. "Whoever said our Tsukune was average in every way never saw him naked."

Tsukune could feel Moka's hot breath on his tip, and with Mizore's hand moving the way it was, he was getting close. "I think we should stop, we don't want someone to catch us. Besides, I'm almost there."

Hearing that he was about to blow, Mizore smiled, happy knowing that she could make him feel good at any time. "Moka, put it in your mouth, Tsukune loves it."

"O-okay." Moka nodded hesitantly before moving closer, wrapping her warm, moist lips around the head. The texture of him on her tongue was amazing, and his scent was so much stronger down there, she was almost delirious with it.

Tsukune's head fell back when Moka's mouth closed on him, and he struggled to hold himself up when he felt her fangs brush against his length. "That feels so good."

Mizore started pumping her hand faster. "Moka, Tsukune's going to give you something really tasty soon, make sure you get it all." Her own breathing was getting ragged.

Tsukune could feel that she was playing with herself, and knowing that she was doing that behind him heightened his arousal to its breaking point. "Oh Gods, I'm-" His body shuddered as pleasure flowed throughout him, and he released into Moka's mouth.

She squeaked as she felt the first splash hit her tongue. The taste was beyond words for her. It was so much like his blood, but at the same time, completely different. All she knew for sure was that she loved it, and wanted more. She moaned a little, enjoying the sensation of him shuddering in her mouth, one last drop squeezing out onto her tongue.

Mizore stifled her scream as she came, body shaking with Tsukune's. Tsukune leaned against his desk and brought Mizore around with his free hand, hugging her tightly while she rode her wave. Moka sat back in the chair, savoring Tsukune's taste and wondering what it would feel like to go all the way.

Their reverie was cut short when the classroom door started to rattle. "Ahh, son of a bitch, who locked the door?" A male student's voice could be heard over the rattling.

"It's no big deal, man, you can pick it up in the morning. It's not like you do your homework anyway." Another male voice answered back.

"Good point. Fuck this." The rattling stopped, and the three lovers heard footsteps going down the hall.

"That was close." Tsukune gasped, pulling his pants back up. He looked at his watch. "Aww crap, I gotta get to the cliffs for training."

**(A/N: Wow, what just happened? I so did not plan that scene… Before anyone gets on me about Mizore being OOC in the classroom with Moka and Tsukune, very little is really known about her outside of her unconditional love for Tsukune. The way I see that, she wants to make him as happy as possible as often as possible. Also, she seemed to me like the kind of girl that would go full nympho after a night of passion. (I've known a few of those girls, got weird.) She will calm down in later chapters, once their lives get back to normal(relatively speaking, of course). At least I hope it will, this thing is beginning to get out of hand, I have very little control over it anymore. The fight with Grendel wasn't even supposed to be a big deal when I started writing it, but by the end, it was a major plot point. Kurumu's date comes after the training in the next chapter, that much I can guarantee, everything else is kind of a crap shoot by this point.)**

**(Personal Note: It's times like these that lead me to believe that I really am crazy…)**

**Please R&R, I love good feedback. Until next time, Kitties.**


	6. One, two! One, two!

**Hello, everyone. The Weaver of Chaos is here once again with Chapter 6 of Into the Rabbit Hole.**

**I hope everyone's having a great holiday season. My Solstice was spent huddled around a giant bonfire with a few good friends and some even better beer. My family's Christmas went off without a hitch, though I'm getting a little tired of the 'Practical' gifts.**

**Sorry it's taken this long to get this chapter up, but Life reared it's ugly head again. My Ex-girlfriend's lease on her apartment ran out, and, since I'm not okay with people living out on the street, I'm letting her stay with me right now. Not an easy arrangement, as one might guess, but I'm managing.**

**To my Reviewers, Thank you all. Sobeyda S. Dracul, I will be adding little snippets of ****My First Domination**** here and there until it's finally Ruby's turn. The book is comprised of things I have learned about the lifestyle over the years from friends of mine, with a little artistic flair, of course. I'm glad you enjoy it. My thanks to Nghtwng77 and I'MNOTCRAZY1 for their tips regarding Ruby's personality, I will do my best to portray her properly. And a big fat welcome to Catyz101 and Grey vs Ale, my newest reviewers, for their wonderful reviews. I hope that I do not disappoint. Catyz101, I added another little dash of Gin for you, (That reminds me, I need a drink) hope you enjoy.**

***AHEM* Legal disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any character from the Anime/Manga known as Rosario+Vampire. They are the sole property of their creator, and no attempt will be made to obtain any profit from the use of said characters. That said, I do own the rights to Alexander, Mina, and any other character from the Blood Crusade series of novels. Any for-profit use of their likenesses without consent will be met with harsh legal action.**

**And now, on with the show!**

Alexander watched patiently as Tsukune broke through the tree line. "Good afternoon, Mister Aono. I trust your classes went well."

The boy fought a blush and smiled. "Yes, Sir, though Miss Nekonome almost jumped out a window chasing after a moth."

Alexander suppressed a laugh at the thought of the feline teacher diving out the window. He settled his amused look onto Tsukune. "I am surprised, boy. No entourage tonight?"

"They'll be here, I'm almost sure of it." He knew that he never got very far without the girls coming to see what he was up to.

Alexander sat, legs crossed, on a rock. "We are going to start simply today." He rested his palms on his knees. "Have a seat, Tsukune, and we will begin."

Tsukune sat on the flat rock next to the Advisor, copying his position.

"Now, I want you to bring out the fullest extent of your power." He smiled briefly. "And, judging by your little display this morning, that should be quite a bit, no?"

"Yes, Sir." Tsukune closed his eyes and sighed, opening himself to the power that the weakening Holy Lock kept contained. His hair bled fully out to silver, and when the boy opened his eyes back up, Alexander could see flecks of red in his eyes.

"Perfect. Now, as you are right now, you are projecting that energy like a beacon to any monster in the academy that cares to look in this general direction." As if on cue, six heads popped out of a bush on the edge of the forest. "Perfect timing, girls. Please, come here and sit with Mister Aono It would be wise for you to learn this technique, as well."

Kurumu sat on Tsukune's right side, followed by Ruby, Yukari, Mizore, Kokoa and, completing the circle, Moka on his left.

"I want each of you to reveal your true natures now." Alexander smiled as each girl transformed and Tsukune removed Moka's Rosario. "Good. Now, as I was saying, the seven of you are currently guaranteed to have the undivided attention of any student within three kilometers of this location. Often, the release of this much power will cause an opponent to reconsider his approach, making him cautious, and much harder to take unaware." He stood up and walked to the edge of the cliff, staring off into the distance. "I want you all to focus on pulling that run-off energy into yourself."

"Why would I need to do that?" Tsukune asked, right eye flaring a familiar blood red for a moment. "Don't I want my enemies to fear me?"

Alexander took no notice of the small burst of energy, yet stated simply, "I am told that you all fought the Student Police during your first year, is that correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

The elder Vampire turned around. "And when faced with the overwhelming power that flowed so easily from them, did you still charge in recklessly? Or did you try to think of a strategy to defeat them?"

Tsukune looked down at his hands, flexing them. "I remember trying to find a way to catch him off guard, but after he revealed his Nature, all I remember is fire and darkness." Focused on his hands, he completely missed the look of guilt that passed over the released Moka's face.

Alexander did not miss it, and placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "My point exactly. However, if that is not a good enough reason for you, there is one more." He watched everyone's eyes shift toward him. "The energy the falls off of you is excess, energy that your body, without training, has trouble containing. Pulling that back into your body and holding it concentrates it, magnifying your powers beyond what you would not normally be able to achieve without three years of training."

"Three years?" Kokoa scoffed. "If that were true, why wouldn't our parents have taught us this?"

"Your family has a strange notion of pride, dear girl." Alexander smiled. "So concerned with needing to maintain the status of S-class Monsters, I doubt the concept of hiding your power, even in order to make one's self stronger, has even occurred to your Father, as good a man as he is." Kokoa scowled at the assumption that her father could be ignorant of anything, but did not say anything else.

"Three years worth of power?" Tsukune clenched his fists. 'I'll be able to better protect them with this.' _"You should worry about yourself, too, Sunshine."_ 'You're back, huh?' _"A little hard for me to leave, but yeah, here I am."_ 'What do you want?' Tsukune asked the voice. _"For the most part, the same things you do; power. Strength to protect those in your heart."_ 'You said _for the most part_, what did you mean by that?' _"Nothing for you to concern yourself with, yet. You just enjoy your training, and we'll get to know each other very well by the end."_ The voice disappeared, leaving a frown on Tsukune's face.

"Shall we get underway, then?" Alexander asked, receiving nods from all the students. "All of you, close your eyes and focus on the energy in the area. The different flavors and feels flowing off each of you."

Tsukune could see it all in his head, each girl had a different colored aura flowing from them. He smiled, seeing the rainbow set out before him. Whether the idea was his or not, he felt like it was a good one, and he focused on reaching out with his own aura, trying to touch it to Kurumu's, which was fluctuating between pink and blue. He saw his own aura reach out slowly, brushing against the edge of her aura, causing her to gasp and sigh. Spurred on by the reaction, he went around the circle, earning a sultry moan from Ruby, and gasping sighs from the rest of the girls. When he reached Moka, however, he was surprised when her silvery red energy coiled around his blood red, causing a shiver to run up his spine. He knew that she was smiling, and couldn't help but smile, himself.

"While I congratulate you, Mister Aono, for quickly learning how to manipulate your excess energy. You as well, Miss Akashiya. I would like to remind you that we are in the middle of a lesson here." Alexander smiled. This would be easier than that strange Exorcist had hoped.

"Yeah, so leave the spiritual hanky-panky in the bedroom, you two." Seven heads snapped around to see Mina walking along the cliff, once again wearing her leather training outfit. A laugh bubbled out of her mouth when she saw the two in question blush.

"That is quite enough, Mina." He turned his attention back to the group sitting in front of him. "Now, what I want you all to do, once you're focused on your own energy, I want you to imagine yourself pulling it back into your body, visualize it any way you choose, but see yourself pulling and holding it in."

Tsukune began to think about a large, finely meshed net encircling his aura. As soon as the thought formed, he could see it, pulling and compressing the energy back into himself. Despite his best efforts, however, wisps of energy continually snaked out of the bindings.

Alexander looked around the circle containing some of the most powerful students in the school and smiled. Almost without exception, he could see progress with the students. Each was able to pull, at a minimum, sixty-five percent of the latent energy from around their bodies. He looked over to Kurumu, whose brow was furrowed in a determined manner. Her energy was fluctuating wildly. She'd start to pull it in, but her focus would dart over to Tsukune and Moka, and she would lose control of what she had gathered.

Tsukune almost lost control of what he had contained when he noticed Kurumu struggling, not only to snare her energy, but even to keep the thought of Tsukune with another girl out of her mind. The boy turned his face towards the young Succubus and waited for her to look up again. When she did, he gave her the sweetest smile he could muster while still maintaining his control. She relaxed visibly when he mouthed that everything would be okay, and even managed to smile back.

They continued for quite some time, until Alexander could see that each was at the limit of their abilities. "That is enough for tonight, ladies. I have one more task for Tsukune before I give him back to you, so I will suggest heading back to your dorm for the time being."

"What kind of task?" Kurumu asked, hoping that Tsukune wouldn't be too tired to spend the night with her.

"I am simply going to see how well Mister Aono can hold on to the energy during the stress of combat."

"**Combat**?" Moka scoffed. "**He's not ready for combat yet. He's still too human**."

"Not actual combat, yet, Miss Akashiya. My intent is to have Mina chase Tsukune through the forest. She will be blindfolded, with only what energy you allow to leak from your body as her guide." Alexander paused and produced a long red strip of silk before covering Mina's eyes with it. Tsukune, your goal will be to reach the large tree on the other side of the dorms and return here with the flag in the first branches." He smiled, his hand resting on Mina's shoulder. "You have five minutes before I send her after you. I suggest you be very careful, Mina here loves to tackle her prey, and it can be quite painful." Moka could have sworn she saw him cringe slightly at the thought.

"**Fine, but if he suffers any permanent damage, I will show you a true Hell.**" With that, she gave Tsukune the kiss she'd wanted to give him since lunch when Outer Moka got to. Moka took the Rosario from his hand and walked away, waiting until the girls were well into the forest to latch it back onto the collar.

Alexander simply smiled while they walked away, almost a placating look. "Your time begins now, Tsukune." He said, checking a small gold pocket watch.

"What?" The boy looked back to see Mina stretching out, a huge grin on her face.

"Better go fast and hold onto your aura, or I'm gonna find yo~u!" Her voice lilted musically.

With that, Tsukune dashed off like a silver blur.

-In the forest-

Tsukune was weaving through the trees as quickly as he could. In another minute, Mina would be chasing after him. He had to at least get the flag before that.

"Hey, buddy! Where you headed?" A voice called out from next to him, breaking his focus, causing him to trip on a root and slide into a clearing. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay, Gin." Tsukune sighed, dusting himself off and reining in his energy again. "I can't sit and talk, though, I'm training again." Finally cleaned off, He sprinted off again, the wolf doing his best to keep pace.

"Holy crap, when did you get so fast, Bro?" Gin looked over and noticed the shining silver hair. "Oh, Ghoul training, huh? Does it have anything to do with that hot chick you were playing 'Catch the Tail' with?"

"Yeah, she's the assistant to the new Advisor. They're showing me ways to harness and control the power inside me." Tsukune could see the huge tree, he was going to make it.

"She's the American girl I keep hearing about? You lucky son of a bitch, hogging all the cute chicks! Leave some for the rest of us."

"She's only interested in Mister Adelheid, anyway, Gin." Tsukune looked over his shoulder. His time was up. He leapt up and grabbed the flag off of the tree. "By the way, would you mind subduing your aura a little bit? It's giving me a headache right now." He started running back toward the cliff.

"Sorry, man. Full moon, I can't really help it." Gin stayed beside his fellow club member, but kept a questioning eye on him. 'Subdue my aura? When the hell did he learn stuff like that? I've been a monster all my life, for crying out loud.' He looked in the direction they were running. "Did you see something, Tsukune?"

"No, but thanks for the warning." Tsukune quickly changed direction, heading left through a thick group of trees.

Gin looked at him, stunned by the rapid course correction. "What do you mean by warning? Tsuk-" All the air was forced from Gin's lungs as Mina bowled into him, and they both went crashing through a number of tree trunks.

"Gotcha, Tsukune. You lose this time!" She pumped her arms over her head in victory before reaching for the knot on the blindfold. "Umm, Tsukune, you might wanna take a shower before you go back to your girls tonight, you smell like wet dog."

The Werewolf had recovered enough to realize that there was a very cute girl straddling his hips. Of course, that also meant he was painfully aware of the possibility of cracked ribs. "That's because I'm a werewolf, cutie." He wheezed.

"Oh, crap!" She shouted as she jumped up, retightening the blindfold.

Gin slowly stood up, leaning on a tree and clutching his chest. "Have you ever done it doggy-style?"

Mina delivered a straight punch to Gin's stomach that would have made the Karate Club proud, sending the unfortunate pervert off into the distance. "I can't believe I mistook a mutt's aura for Tsukune's. Master's gonna be pissed!" She focused on the vague wisps of Tsukune's energy. It was headed back to the cliff. She quickly gave chase, following his path through the trees.

Tsukune was pushing himself as hard as he could. Between focusing his energy into his legs, keeping hold of the excess and straining his ears for any signs of the approaching Vampire, it was a miracle that he was even remembering to breathe. "_Hey, you know you're going to hurt yourself if you keep this up, right?_" 'What do you mean?' Tsukune thought, confused as to why the voice felt the need to speak up right then. "_I mean it's too much at one time. The girl's right, you know. You're still too human to be doing this sort of thing for too long._" 'Okay, but if I slow down, I'm going to get caught.' "_Don't you know how to manipulate your energy?_" 'Yea, why?' "_Wrap a bunch of energy around a tree trunk, doesn't matter which it is, but make sure it's a lot._" Tsukune thought about that idea for a moment. 'Basically setting up a decoy so that she'll get distracted?' "_Right, distracted._" He didn't like the way the voice said that, but he didn't have any better ideas. He was getting tired, and his grip was slipping as it was. 'Alright, here goes nothing.' He reached out and wrapped his aura around a nearby tree, much like he had done with Moka earlier. He pushed as much of his energy around the tree as he could. He stopped about one hundred feet from the tree and tried to steady his breathing. "_Any particular reason you stopped?_" 'You said I was going to damage myself if I kept pushing myself.' "_That doesn't mean you should flat out stop, genius!_" The voice berated. Tsukune started walking away from the tree, still trying to catch his breath.

"I've got you now, Tsukune!" Mina shouted as she rounded a corner on the path she had been following. "You must be tired, not being able to hold it in anymore, just about ready to burst, maybe?"

Tsukune couldn't help it, he looked back, wondering if she and Ruby had ever traded notes. He watched as Mina dove head first into the tree he had set up as a decoy. The tree cracked and fell directly toward him. "_Umm, you might want to take a step to the right._" Tsukune did as he was asked before closing his eyes as branches crashed down around him, tearing at his shirt and scraping his face slightly. When all he could hear was the wind howling, he opened his eyes to the wreckage. He saw a limp black form at the foot of the tree. Picking his way around the downed tree, he made his way toward the young Vampire. "Mina? Miss Vieras, are you okay? If you can hear me, try not to move, okay?"

Mina groaned and tried to sit up. "Owie, that really hurt! What did I hit?" She leaned her shoulder against the shattered trunk, looking around. "Oh, no! I can't see anything! I'm blind!" She flailed her arms wildly, trying to find something to hold on to.

"Please stop, Mina." Tsukune called out as he neared her. "You're not blind, you still have the blindfold on, is all." He came up behind her and untied the red silk band, letting it fall from her eyes.

Mina blinked and looked around again. "Oops, I kinda forgot." She picked herself off the ground and tried to stand up straight before teetering dangerously. "Okay, really dizzy." She plopped down on the fallen tree and looked blearily at Tsukune. "Hey, you're supposed to be running from me."

"Probably, but right now, I need to stop your bleeding." He tore his tattered sleeves off and used the strips to bandage up the deep gash along her hairline. "There, that should keep you from losing too much blood until we get back to the cliff." He took her arm and threw it over his shoulder, helping her stand up. "Be careful now."

"Man, Master's gonna be so mad at me." Mina sighed, leaning heavily on Tsukune for support.

"Why's that, Mina?" The boy asked as he noticed that the trees were beginning to thin.

"Well, I screwed up and tackled that werewolf earlier, thinking it was you, and then I ran into a tree. He spent so much time teaching me how to detect auras, and I failed him."

Tsukune could see that she was on the verge of tears, he had to say something. "It's not your fault, Mina. Gin's energy is pretty unpredictable on the full moon, and since I was so close to him, it was bound to happen." He sighed, hoping Gin wasn't too hurt. "And as far as the tree, I manipulated my aura around the trunk, hoping it would distract you long enough for me to get away. I didn't know this would happen."

"An admirable tactic, Mister Aono." Tsukune looked up to see Alexander walking toward him. "Had she been an actual opponent, your escape would have been all but assured." He lifted Mina into his arms, effortlessly cradling her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Go back to the dorm, Tsukune. Today's lesson has ended. I am sure Miss Kurono has waited long enough, and I need to get some fresh blood into my Apprentice. I will see you at the same time tomorrow, Mister Aono." With that, the Counselor disappeared into the trees.

-Later-

Tsukune nearly tripped on the same root as yesterday. His clothes were all but destroyed, and his face burned slightly where the tree had caught him. He smiled when he saw a worried Kurumu running toward him. "Hey, Kurumu. Sorry it took so long. Mina hurt herself and I just couldn't leave her there, so I carried her back to the cliff." His smile faltered when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"I don't care about her, Tsukune. You're hurt, in case you didn't notice. You're coming up to my room so I can clean you up." She grabbed him by the waist and flew them up to her open bedroom window. Once inside, she had him sit on her bed. "I'm going to get some water and a cloth, please take off your shirt, Tsukune."

"You don't have to do this, Kurumu. They don't hurt." He tried to hide the wince as he peeled off the remains of his shirt.

"Liar." She called from the little bathroom attached to her room. "You're my Mate of Fate, Tsukune, any harm that comes to you, I can feel in my heart. And right now, I can feel how much you hurt." She walked out with a bowl of warm water and a couple of washcloths. "You're the most important thing in the world to me, Tsukune. Now relax and let me show you that I mean that in every way I can." She pulled her desk chair over and placed the bowl on it before wringing out one of the rags.

Tsukune closed his eyes and tried to relax. Easier said than done when you're shirtless in a beautiful girl's room for the first time. (That he knows of, anyway.) He felt the soft touch of the cloth against his cheek. Despite the soothing touch, each cut and scrape she touched stung like no tomorrow. The cloth left his face, and in its place, something even softer and warmer fluttered across each of his wounds. He opened his eyes to see Kurumu with her eyes closed, lightly kissing the cut on his left cheek. "Wh-what are you doing, Kurumu?"

"Momma always used to kiss my boo-boos when I was a kid, and it always made me feel better." She looked at him, confused and hurt. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, I'm sorry, Kurumu."

Her face brightened considerably as she moved behind him on the bed. "Okay, then. Now it's time for your back." The same sensations assailed his back; the cool sting of the water and cloth, and the warm, loving, soothing sensation of her light kisses. Tsukune melted as she went across his back, completely forgetting about his aches. Kurumu, on the other hand, was having a hard time focusing. 'He's shirtless. He's on my bed, shirtless. And I'm kissing his back!' She squealed mentally, almost ready to jump him. 'Before I do anything else, I have to tell him.' Done with his back, she sat down next to him, wringing the moist cloth in her hands, trying to work up the courage.

Tsukune noticed that her attitude had suddenly changed. he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, despite the protests of his muscles. "What's wrong?"

"I have something that I have to confess, Tsukune. But I'm afraid that you'll hate me because it's something that you told me never to do again." She choked back a sob. If she started crying then, she'd never stop.

"I told you before lunch that I could never hate you, Kurumu." He kissed the top of her head and held her tightly. "Go ahead and tell me. I know we can get through it."

She tried to swallow, but couldn't get past the lump in her throat. 'Calm down, damn it! He's giving us a chance to explain, let's take it.' She sighed. "Okay, so right after Kokoa came to the Academy at the beginning of last year, when she was hell-bent on separating you and Moka, she asked me about my Charm. I told her right away that I had promised you that I would never use it again. I don't remember exactly what she said, but she bet me that I wouldn't be able to Charm the class that was out having P.E. that day."

"And seeing it as a challenge, you accepted." Tsukune's lips were still pressed against her head, but she couldn't tell if he was smiling or not.

"Yeah. I focused my Charm and just as I let it go, you popped up and took the full effect."

"You charmed me?" His voice held no emotion, and that thought alone frightened Kurumu beyond belief.

"I didn't mean to, I swear!" A few tears streamed down her cheeks. "I knew the other girls would kill me if they found out about it, so I brought you up here and tried to hide you." He still hadn't moved, but she had told him this much, she might as well finish. "I knew you would never forgive me if I took advantage of you, so I kind of had a tea party. I never got any alone time with you, and I just wanted to pretend for the day that you were really there for me, mine alone for the day. We played house, I made you dinner, all sorts of things that I've wanted to do with you since the day you saved me." She sighed. She was getting to the part she hated the most. "I got greedy, though. I wanted something more. I tried to get you to tell me that you loved me. All I wanted that night was to hear you say those three words, but no matter how I ordered you to do it, you sounded so mechanical. I hated it, and I hated myself. Hated myself for forcing you to say it, for being so selfish as to ignore your feelings. I cried for half an hour, soaking your shirt with my tears and snot. When I tried to take your shirt off to dry it, the girls burst in and saw us in a weird position." She buried her face in his shoulder and finally cried, letting everything she had held back since the start of the story flow out of her. "I'm sorry, Tsukune. You told me not to, and I tried so hard, but all I wanted was to hear you say it once."

Tsukune sat there, letting the story sink in. He was amazed at how upset she was with herself for breaking a promise, no matter whether it was an accident or not. Sure, he was a little upset that she had broken her promise, and a little annoyed that she would let herself be manipulated by Kokoa like that, but hearing about the innocent things she had wanted warmed his heart. He leaned down, so that his lips brushed her ear. "I love you, Kurumu."

She froze, those simple words echoing through her mind, over and over again. He didn't hate her for what she had done. Not only that, he said exactly what she had wanted to hear for so long. Her slightly puffy eyes locked his soft brown ones, and she saw the kindness there, as it always was. "C-could you say it again?" She asked, hoping against hope that she hadn't imagined it.

Tsukune kissed the tip of her nose and smiled wide. "I love you, Kurumu."

She squealed loudly as she rolled on top of him, wrapping her arms and legs around him tightly, not daring to let him go. Tsukune couldn't help but wince when a number of the scratches and cuts on his chest opened up. She rubbed her cheek against his, content for the moment.

"Umm, Kurumu?" Tsukune began, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Legs still wrapped around his waist, Kurumu sat up, ready to ask him why he was interrupting the moment, when she noticed that in her excitement, she had reopened his wounds. She jumped off of him as quickly as she could, almost knocking over the chair with the water sitting on it. "Oh, damn, I'm sorry, Tsukune, I didn't mean to hurt you!" She grabbed the washcloth again and began to dab at the blood streaked across his chest. His defined, slightly muscular chest. She shook her head when she caught herself licking her lips. "I better finish cleaning you up, Tsukune, my Love. You just sit back and relax. I'll take care of everything."

Tsukune couldn't help but let his mind wander at her choice of words, but he stayed down on the bed and closed his eyes. She wanted to wash him, he would let her.

The water had cooled slightly while Kurumu had made her confession, and the rag left goose bumps all along his torso, and each kiss sent a delighted shiver down his spine. Kurumu, for her part, was in a state of bliss. She had never felt more connected to Tsukune than she was at the moment. Without even thinking, she could sense the effect her ministrations were having, not only on his body, but on his mental state, as well. Having her ample chest rubbing against his side while she moved was causing quite the tent in his torn pants, and she eyed it hungrily. The urge to tear off his pants and become one was nearly unbearable, but she resisted. He would not want her to rush things, and she knew it. Once she had finished washing him, she threw the rag into the bowl and straddled his waist once again, smiling. "There, all clean. Feel better?"

Tsukune returned her smile, resting his hands on her hips. "Much."

"Good, then that means it's time to make you feel like you've gone to heaven, just like I promised." She grabbed the hems of both her shirt and sweater, and peeled them over her head, revealing a lacey pink and black bra that was barely restraining her breasts.

Tsukune gulped when Kurumu reached behind her back with one hand and unclasped the bra, letting it hang from her shoulders. He slid his hands up the slender curve of her waist and under the bra, cupping her breasts. They felt so soft, and he couldn't resist, he gave them a light squeeze, eliciting a low moan from his beautiful Succubus. They were at least a cup, if not two, larger than Mizore's, and, continuing to knead and rub them, found that unlike Mizore's, Kurumu's breasts seemed to be entirely soft and pillowy, like two giant, perky marshmallows. He felt like he could play with them all night long and listen to Kurumu's moans.

Kurumu was ecstatic. Her Tsukune was touching her, playing with her body, willingly. She could feel his excitement pressing through his pants, and got a devilish idea. She looked down at him shyly, shrugging the bra off the rest of the way. She moved her arms inward, so that they pressed her beasts together. "Do you like them, Tsukune?"

He was so aroused by the look on her face, and the sweet way she asked him, that he barely registered the fact that it was an act for his enjoyment. At a loss for words, he settled for a dopey grin and a nod.

"Would you mind if I tried something, then?" She waited for him to shake his head before slipping down his legs until she was kneeling on the floor. She easily unbuckled his belt before pulling his pants and boxers down, slipping them off and tossing them into the corner. She stared for a moment at his erection. 'It's even bigger than it looked last night. Better not tell Momma, she'd try to steal him away.' She shook her head and focused on the task at hand. She leaned in and flicked her tongue over his base, causing it to twitch slightly. "Okay, here goes, Tsukune." With her hands on her ample chest, Kurumu wrapped them around his length. Hearing Tsukune groan, she began to slide her breasts up and down.

Tsukune moaned loudly at the sensation of her soft, warm flesh enveloping his manhood. He looked down and saw the deep blush on her cheeks as she moved, trying to make him happy. When she wrapped her lips around his tip, Tsukune's head fell back against the bed, mouth open in silent prayer, hoping that his fortune would never end. All too soon, however, he felt himself reaching the end. "Kurumu, I'm so close." He groaned.

Kurumu had never felt such a close connection to someone else's sexual energy. Even though her hands were busy making sure her breasts were wrapped tightly around Tsukune, she could feel herself getting closer to her own peak. She moved faster, tongue working rapidly over what she could reach of him.

Tsukune couldn't hold back any more. Groaning, he released his seed into her waiting mouth. Kurumu swallowed it all, savoring every last drop he could give her. For a short time, she lamented the thought that she would not be bearing his child yet, but that feeling disappeared as a small orgasm washed over her, brought on solely by her connection to Tsukune's energy. Breathing heavily, she rested her head against Tsukune's thigh, watching his chest rise and fall through heavy-lidded eyes. She nearly purred when he reached down and stroked her head, running his fingers through her soft blue hair. Emotionally, she was satisfied. She had made him experience something that only she could give him, (Though she was sure Inner-Moka was close to being able to do it.) and he still had a desire to touch her, afterward. Physically, however, she needed more. Not only that, she had made Tsukune a promise that she would show him heaven before the night was through. She intended to deliver.

"If you liked that, Tsukune, you're going to love what comes next." she cooed as she shimmied out of her panties. She got the feeling that he would like it if she kept her skirt on, so she let instinct guide her as she slid up his body, his still-hard shaft rubbing against her stomach before resting against her thigh as she straddled him. Any doubt she had about losing her virginity that night vanished the moment she saw the love, lust, want, need and, most importantly of all, happiness in Tsukune's eyes at that moment. Being with her made him happy, and as long as she could see that look in his eyes, she was okay with sharing him with the other girls. With that thought in her mind, she brought a hand down, and guiding him to her entrance, pushed down as hard as she could, enveloping him in the wet heat of her sacred part. She felt the expected pain that came with losing her virginity, but it seemed lessened by the fact that she could feel his pleasure coursing through them both.

Tsukune groaned, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as Kurumu started to rock her hips, adjusting to his size. He ran his hands up her sides and cupped her large mounds, squeezing them slightly and rubbing her nipples with his palms.

Kurumu planted her hands on the bed beside Tsukune's shoulders and slowly lifted herself up. Every inch tugged and pulled on her insides as she slid him almost fully out of herself before she slammed herself back down on him. The sound of their flesh slapping together sent a small jolt through her body. She repeated the process over and over, slowly raising her body, memorizing every last vein on Tsukune's hardened member, then forcefully filling herself back up, his tip hitting her deeper than she thought possible. She fell into an easy rhythm, watching Tsukune's face as the feelings rose within him, her own eyelids becoming heavy due to the overwhelming sensations. She moaned loudly, trying not to scream, lest she wake up everyone in the dorm.

Tsukune continued to pinch and play with Kurumu's nipples as her sensuous moans and heavy breathing reached his ears. The entire scene was beyond words. First, she had doted over him like a worried mother when he arrived wounded. He shivered again when the feeling of her kissing his back and chest flashed through his mind. Then she made him cum using her voluptuous breasts, something he never thought would have ever happened. Then she mounted him, seemingly determined to do all the work. He couldn't blame her, she had wanted to be with him like this for a long time, he supposed. 'She's making good on her promise, too.' He thought to himself, pleasure starting to build within him again. Everything about Kurumu screamed that she was born for tonight; The passionate abandon on her face and sultry look in her eyes, her nearly inaudible screams, her perfectly curved body that was soft in all the right places, and last but not least, the hot, wet tightness that was wrapped around his manhood, as if it belonged there. He felt her tightening on him even further, and heard her breathing become increasingly ragged. 'She's there already. I hope she doesn't scream any louder than this.'

His fear was realized when her body shuddered violently, her hips moving uncontrollably, and her scream rent the air of the small room. Thinking quickly, Tsukune reached up and pulled Kurumu down into a passionate kiss as she rode out her orgasm, thanking his lucky stars that his fear of being found in a girl's room overrode his own. The kiss itself was something completely different, as if she were trying to devour his face. He couldn't say it was unpleasant, but if she went for too long, he might end up with more bruises than what he had received while training.

Soon, however, she had calmed down enough to pull away. Sitting up on him again, she smiled down at him. "That felt so-" She was cut off by a knock on the door. The interruption was so unexpected, she nearly fell off of Tsukune. She pulled herself slowly away before calling to the person at the door. "Who is it?"

A very familiar voice floated through the door. "It's Moka. Are you okay, Kurumu?" there was concern in her voice, but neither lover could tell who's sake it was for.

Kurumu threw a towel around her body and opened her door a crack so she could see. "I'm fine. I guess I got a little carried away." She couldn't help but giggle when Moka's innocent face turned a bright red when she realized what Kurumu meant.

"Umm, there's a few girls out here that you woke up. What should I tell them?" She sputtered, trying to get the image out of her mind for the time being.

"Tell them there was a spider in my shower. A _really big_ one." She stressed those two words, trying to tease the embarrassed Vampire. "But it's okay, I took care of it."

Tsukune couldn't help himself, he was in such a good mood. He made sure he spoke in a low enough tone that only Moka and Kurumu could hear. "Who knows, Moka, maybe there'll be a big spider in your shower tomorrow."

She yelped in surprise when she heard his voice. "You're mean." She whined, although her voice sounded more than a little hopeful. "I'll get rid of the crowd. But could you be a little more quiet, Kurumu, I'm right next door, you know."

"I'll try, Moka, but he feels so good." she cooed as she closed the door, leaving the flustered Vampiress with a large group of curious teenaged monsters.

As soon as the door closed, Kurumu was back on the bed, staring deeply into Tsukune's eyes. "A shower sounds like a good idea, but I have something else in mind for right now, Tsukune, sweetie." She propped herself up on her hands and knees, shaking her shapely bottom at him. "you didn't finish, right? Please put it back in." She pleaded, her rumpled skirt pooling around her hips.

Tsukune was more than happy to oblige. Getting down on his knees behind her, he grabbed her waist, pressing the tip of his still-hard shaft against her very wet opening. It slid in easily, causing him to groan, and eliciting a gasp from Kurumu. He began to thrust slowly, and he felt himself bumping against something with every push. Each time he pushed in, Kurumu let out a delighted squeak. 'If he keeps hitting that deep, I'm going to lose control again.' She thought to herself before her mind went completely blank.

Tsukune's hand had found its way down to where they were connected, and his fingers had brushed delicately over her hardened little nub. Her arms gave way underneath her, causing her head to fall into her pillow, effectively muffling her screams as another wave crashed over her, stronger than the ones before. It was as if someone had set off a whole warehouse of fireworks inside her body.

Tsukune knew he wouldn't last much longer. The interruption had gained him some respite, but not enough. He thrust into Kurumu as hard as he could, her screams renewing with each push. After a short time, he pulled out, his hand taking Kurumu's place as he pumped his fist feverishly.

As soon as Kurumu realized that Tsukune had pulled out of her, she rolled over and watched, mesmerized, as Tsukune masturbated above her. She looked on, catching her breath, as every muscle in Tsukune's body tensed, a panting groan escaping his lips, and how his eyes never left her body as his orgasm rocked his body, releasing his seed, most of it landing in the deep valley of her cleavage. She moaned as the hot liquid touched her skin. "So good." She sighed as she twirled her fingers in the thick white stuff. Absently, she licked her fingers while Tsukune recovered. 'And tasty, too.' She thought.

Tsukune, after a moment, laid down on the bed next to her, head propped up on his elbow, as his free hand played along Kurumu's smooth stomach. "Your body is so amazing, Kurumu."

Kurumu gave him a mock-hurt look. "Is my body the only thing you like about me, Tsukune?" Despite her best efforts, she couldn't keep the mirth out of her voice.

Tsukune, thinking she was serious, stammered a response. "N-no, not at all. You're a great cook, your sense of humor is great, and you're so caring."

She laughed and kissed him. "I was kidding, Tsukune. But you can have my body any time you want from now on, okay?" She added, almost as an afterthought, "And I'm glad you like those things about me."

"I love you, Kurumu." Tsukune yawned, pulling the sated Succubus into a tight embrace, settling into bed.

She resisted the urge to jump for joy, instead, using her tail to turn off the light, she pulled the blanket over them both. "I love you, too, Tsukune." All too quickly, the exhausted lovers fell into a deep sleep.

A lone figure, shrouded in a black cloak and hood, stood some distance from the dorm building. "So that's what that pathetic worm is playing at. This will be all too easy, now!" The shadowy creature laughed, and it was a cold laugh, devoid of any true emotion. "Just you wait, Tsukune Aono. Before the festival, you shall die!" Then, as quickly as the figure arrived, it disappeared, as if it had never been there.

**(A/N: Well, that was a long one, wasn't it? For some reason, the scene with Kurumu did not feel as natural as the one with Mizore did once the actual sex started. Probably why I had to break it up for a minute. The mood just felt too heavy the whole time. Not only that, writing about a hyper-sexualized being without making her seem like a whore can be really hard if you're not careful. Tell me what you thought of the energy manipulation training. I wasn't too sure about it, but I don't think it's too far out of the realm of possibility in the world of Yokai Academy. Outside of that, that plot is starting to show itself a little more, but my, my. Who could that mysterious figure in black be? Keep reading to find out.)**

**(P/N: Not sure how long it will be until I get the next chapter finished, or even what it will comprise of. My brain had been fried by too much egg nog, Christmas music, and sugar, and I will need a short period to recharge. Odin willing, I'll have at least one more chapter before Valentine's Day. [Not looking forward to that day, this time around.] Also, let me know if you want me to break the chapters up a little bit more, because this one is 13 pages, and over 7,000 words. Otherwise I'll keep writing the whole day as one chapter.)**

**All right, I'm about to collapse on my keyboard, so I'll wish you all a happy New Year to everyone following the Roman calendar. I'll be at a party for Anime Detour staff, should be good fun. As always, please R&R, I love good feedback. Until next time, Kitties.**


	7. White Rabbit

**Hello, everyone. The Weaver of Chaos is here once again with Chapter 7 of Into the Rabbit Hole.**

**It seems that this 'every couple of weeks' thing I've got going on for my writing might be holding up for a while, so I apologize in advance for my tardiness.**

**To my Reviewers, Thank you all. I realize that my timing for the last chapter was not very good, so I knew not to expect too many reviews. A thank you to for joining in on the review process. I will attempt to continue expanding on those particular features. And Catyz101, I'm glad I did not disappoint you, though thanks to that, I'm sure Gin will be out of commission for at least this chapter.**

***AHEM* Legal disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any character from the Anime/Manga known as Rosario+Vampire. They are the sole property of their creator, and no attempt will be made to obtain any profit from the use of said characters. That said, I do own the rights to Alexander, Mina, and any other character from the Blood Crusade series of novels. Any for-profit use of their likenesses without consent will be met with harsh legal action.**

**And now, on with the show!**

Tsukune's body was tingling, and he was very warm. It was a strangely pleasurable sensation, so his dream-blurred mind paid it little heed. Even with his eyes closed, he could tell that it was still quite early. He tried shifting his weight, to find a better position to fall back asleep in, when he noticed that his legs felt very heavy. When he tried moving them, he noticed that they were held down by something very warm, something that moaned as his weight shifted. It was then that he noticed that his entire length was stiff and surrounded by a fantastic hot-wet sensation. The moan he heard had been muffled, and he knew why when another moan vibrated along his manhood, causing him to groan happily. Taken completely unaware, he was unable to hold back the wonderful numbing pleasure that washed over him, releasing his seed into the expectant mouth.

When he had recovered enough to open his eyes, he noticed that there were a pair of enormous breasts mere inches from his face. Remembering quickly that he had spent the night with Kurumu, and the pain he had caused Mizore the morning before, he smiled up at the beaming Succubus, who was still licking her lips.

Kurumu straddled his waist, her body meshing against Tsukune's. "Good morning, my Love."

"Morning, beautiful." He whispered, somewhat hoarse. "A guy could get used to waking up like that, I think." He wrapped his arms around her and lifted his head to kiss her, tasting something vaguely salty and bitter on her lips.

When the kiss broke, Kurumu eyed the boy underneath her curiously. She hadn't expected a response like that, and she decided that it was a very un-Tsukune-like thing to say. Not that having a somewhat more forward Tsukune would be a bad thing, but right now, for one reason or another, it worried her.

Tsukune, realizing that she was staring at him, shifted uncomfortably and shook his head, trying to clear the strange fog that had gone unnoticed inside his head. "What's the matter, Kurumu?" His voice and face were suddenly worried, a much more Tsukune-like expression. "Did I say something wrong?"

She smiled, seeing the familiar look in his eyes again, but determined to talk to the other girls and probably that Mister Adelheid about her worries. 'Nothing I can do about it, now, anyway.' She sighed inwardly. "No, my Love, I was just surprised." She needed to alleviate his fear quickly, and she noticed that his still-hard length was pressed against her thigh. "I woke up a while ago when your little friend was knocking at my door." She watched his blush rise at the realization of her meaning. "I tried to wake you up so we could, you know, take care of it, but you wouldn't budge. I didn't want to risk you finishing inside me, because of what you said the other day, so I started to suck on it. It's been almost an hour, and that was your fourth time, and he's still standing tall."

Tsukune was a little shocked to say the least, but hearing that she remembered the deal from the other day warmed his heart. "Four times?" He repeated, earning a nod from Kurumu. He started to contemplate how he would make it up to her, becoming lost in thought.

She noticed, and decided to nip it in the bud. She lifted her hips and shimmied a little, before dropping back down, managing to engulf his member fully, causing them both to moan. "Don't you even think that you need to repay me, Mister." She panted. "All Succubae, when with the ones they are destined to be with, are able to feel any and all pleasure their Mate feels."

"All pleasure?"

"As I said, only when we are together." She smiled, rocking her hips slightly. "So, for each of yours, I had one." She knew that saying so would likely not stop him from wanting to make it up to her, although to be honest, she was hoping he would do the same for her at one point. She only told him so that he wouldn't feel obligated to return the favor every time. "But enough of that," She cooed, moving stronger against him. "We're in the middle of something."

-Later-

Tsukune stretched slightly after washing his face back in his room. He winced slightly as the muscles in his thighs protested slightly. Kurumu had ridden him hard, until the first light of dawn had shone through the window. They had quickly gotten dressed, and she had flown him back to his Dorm before anyone else had started to move. He gave her a quick kiss before she disappeared, positively glowing, much like how Moka would look after drinking his blood. He had to admit, he did feel a little drained as well as being sore.

He noticed as he passed by his mirror, that all his scrapes and cuts had healed, for which he was thankful. The new day seemed to be full of promise for chances to get hurt, so much so that he could almost taste it. Glancing at his alarm clock, Tsukune saw that it was time to meet the girls. Making sure he had all his books, including the one he had borrowed from Alexander, Tsukune headed out the door.

"Hello, everyone, did you all sleep-" He lost the words as a white bullet ran into him, knocking the air from his lungs. Managing to barely keep his feet, Tsukune looked down at what had hit him, while the girls gathered around.

Tsukune noticed that it was a girl, probably one of the new first-years, as she didn't look to be much older than Yukari, or much taller, for that matter. One thing that the young witch found much consternation toward was the fact that this girl was at least a B-cup. 'Damn it, that's not fair! I bet Tsukune would take me more seriously if my boobs were that big!' Was her only thought. The girl was wearing a very standard uniform, her white shirt thick and crisp, but her skirt seemed to be a few centimeters shorter than it should have been, allowing Tsukune a fairly brief glimpse of white cotton. Despite himself, Tsukune did feel a slight blush creep up before he averted his gaze.

Kokoa was the first one to say something, glaring daggers at the new girl. "Jeeze, watch where you're going, damn it." She almost added, 'You could have hurt Tsukune.' but bit her tongue quickly, not wanting to openly show that she cared for the boy her Sister loved. "That's right, that's the only reason." She mumbled to herself, earning a curious look from Moka.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It's just that I'm in a really big hurry, I don't want to be late!" The white-haired girl spoke quickly, her voice soft and somewhat high-pitched. She was rubbing her hip, and despite her hurry, she did not seem to be willing to stand just yet.

Tsukune put on his politest, warmest smile, the one he always got when he was helping someone, and held out his hand. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was walking. Here, let me help you up."

The girl took his hand and slowly raised herself up. She finally raised her gaze to his face and her eyes lit with recognition. "You're Tsukune Aono, right? All the girls on the Cross-Country team say that you're the nicest guy in the whole school!" The young woman was positively beaming, unable to hide her excitement in meeting the famed newsy*. (*A term for street-side newspaper distributor, the term saw the most use in early 20th century America.)

Tsukune's smile widened awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. "Do they, now?" He did his best to ignore the looks from the other girls, who were all but screaming to separate this newcomer from their shared lover, settling for glaring daggers at the back of her head.

"Uh-huh!" She looked down and noticed that she was still holding his hand. Blushing, she pulled away, quickly picking up her books and getting ready to run off. "Bye bye, Tsukune! Can't wait to see you again!" She waved energetically before disappearing in a cloud of dust.

Tsukune laughed nervously as he walked over to the girls, hand still on the back of his head. "That was weird." He sighed.

All six of them were on him in an instant, pressing him from all sides with accusations.

"Who was that, Tsukune?"

"Please, not another one, Tsukune"

"Aren't we good enough for you, Tsukune?"

"It's because her breasts are bigger, isn't it?" (Do you have to guess who that was?)

Before things could get out of hand, Tsukune squeezed himself out of the circle and held his arms out in front of him, ready to fend them off. "W-wait, hold on!" He stammered, still completely off-guard. "She ran into me, I was just trying to be nice."

"The problem, Tsukune sweetie," Kurumu whispered, voice filled with venom.

"is that it always starts out that way, and suddenly there's one more person taking up our time with you." Mizore finished, her tone dropping the temperature a good ten degrees.

"We already have to share you with each other, and we're coming to terms with that." Moka's cheeks flushed angrily, such a strange thing for the innocent outer form.

"We refuse to allow another to worm her way in." Ruby stepped forward, grasping Tsukune's outstretched hands and holding them over her heart, drawing incredulous stares from the others.

Yukari pulled Ruby away from him. "She's right, you know. Don't get too cozy with her, or I'll take Moka from you, okay?" She smiled her sweetest smile, almost hiding the cold glint in her eyes. Almost.

Kokoa just grumbled about them stealing all the good lines.

Tsukune looked into the eyes of each of the girls. He could practically hear Inner-Moka telling him that he should know his place. "I was kind of hoping that our moving forward would put jealousy behind us." Tsukune sighed, closing his eyes. "It's true, I can not decide between any of you. But it is all of you in front of me that I love, and I've at least been able to make a decision on that, at least. You, and only you, will be the ones I love. You should know me better than that." He finished firmly, fixing his now steely gaze on the sublimated group.

All six girls studied their shoes, ashamed that they had doubted him again. He had never done anything to intentionally betray any of the girls when they tried to make their advances, why would that change now? They all mumbled varied apologies, and when he opened his arms to them, the girls swarmed him, seeking comfort from their jealousy.

"Besides," Tsukune chuckled, that strange tone entering his voice again, Kurumu noticed. "adding another girl to this heavenly mix right here would probably kill me." The girls, too stunned to say anything, simply ended the group hug and looked at him as he shook his head. "Should we go to class now?"

They all nodded their agreement, sharing concerned glances with each other. Each of them deciding that they needed to see Mister Adelheid sometime in the near future. Whatever was happening to Tsukune was happening at a very accelerated pace.

They had been walking along the path for about ten minutes when Tsukune heard a muffled scream from just beyond the tree line. Without a second thought, he crashed through the bushes to see a number of larger third years surrounding a small female student. He could tell that one of them had a solid grip on her, likely covering her mouth. All he could really see was that the girl's limbs were flailing in a futile attempt to escape.

Tsukune stalked toward the group, mind already working furiously to form his mental net before he went ghoul. His anger was nearly rolling off of him, but Tsukune knew he should at least try to be reasonable, despite his precautions. He cleared his throat while still about five meters away from the one closest to him. The student whipped around and glared at the intruder.

"What do you want, you little piss ant?" He growled, cracking his knuckled.

"Oh, excuse me, I didn't see you there." Tsukune lied, doing his best to stay calm, as these encounters still scared the hell out of him. "Does there seem to be a problem?"

"Ain't nothing you need to be concerned about, shit-stain. Girl here's gonna entertain me and my boys for a little bit." The older student's voice deepened slightly, and Tsukune noticed that he seemed to be trying to power up.

"You have a girl with you?" Tsukune laughed incredulously, knowing in his heart that no girl would willingly be with a student that was so all-around ugly. His appearance, aura and mentality screamed 'avoid at all costs' So Tsukune could guess what he meant by entertainment. "Any reason she's trying to decapitate your boys with her feet?"

"Just part of the fun." The biggest guy, probably the leader, laughed from near the back of the group as he stepped forward, and as he pushed the growling student out of the way, Tsukune could see long white hair whipping back and forth. "She's new here and we promised to show her a good time. Now, why don't you just go back the way you came, and perhaps you won't get hurt?"

Tsukune closed his eyes and shook his head. Silently willing his power to the surface, he opened his eyes, the caring brown orbs replaced with fierce, burning red. He felt the tug of blood-lust, but managed to suppress it. "I really don't think I'll be doing that."

"Now I recognize you." The leader smiled. "You're Aono. Look boys, it's Yokai's own champion of justice!" The whole group roared with laughter.

"Perhaps I am." Tsukune grinned, his teeth feeling sharper. He remembered a movie he had watched during the last vacation. It was an old American movie that had been dubbed into Japanese. There was a particularly disturbing scene in a pawnshop basement that had almost had him scrambling for the remote. Too bad for him his cousin had a firm grip on it, making him watch the whole thing. At the moment, however, he remembered something else about the movie, and began to recite the line. "You see, _The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish, and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who, in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper, and the finder of lost children._"

All of the students, except the one holding the small girl, had circled around their leader, ready to pummel the silver-haired boy. 'Silver hair?' The leader thought. 'Wasn't it brown when he came here?' He dismissed it and shouted, "What the fuck are you on about?"

"_And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance, and furious anger, those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is the Lord, when I lay my vengeance upon thee._" Tsukune's voice fluctuated and intoned in the places where he remembered the actor doing so, and even added bursts of his own power, hoping to intimidate the lessers of the group. As he looked about, he noticed that more than a few had turned pale, and at least one had run away.

"A pretty speech, but I'm afraid this is where we now collect that bounty on your head, Aono." The leader motioned forward, and the thugs that weren't paralyzed with fear by Tsukune's theatrics charged him. A large fist flew toward his head, and with a smile on his face, Tsukune met it with a punch of his own, nearly liquefying the bones in the offending hand. The man grabbed his wrist, howling in pain before Tsukune dropped an axe kick that would have made Inner-Moka proud on the back of the kneeling student's head, silencing him.

As she watched through Outer-Moka's eyes, Inner was indeed impressed. She was surprised at how he seemed to have gained a pride and confidence that most Vampires today couldn't even match. Even his new flair for the dramatic was very Vampiric in nature. All the girls were prepped for battle, even Outer had picked up a large branch, promising to jump in at the first sign that Tsukune couldn't handle it. "_I don't think that'll be needed, Outer._" 'How can you be sure?' "_I'm not sure._" She paused, trying to find the right words to calm her innocent side. "_I can practically taste the strength of his conviction right now. His fear of losing control of himself is diminishing, I'm sure you saw it yesterday during his training. No longer afraid, he can unleash the full potential of our blood. Besides,_" Inner-Moka laughed. "_It's not like they're members of Fairy Tale, or anything._" Both Mokas' minds shifted to the memory of Kahlua when they were trying to rescue Mizore from the group's clutches. "_Now, shut up, I want to see him show these bastards their place._"

Tsukune grabbed the belt of the downed thug and hurled him toward the charging mass, knocking a few of them down, stunned. One of the students had managed to jump the body and launched a flying kick at Tsukune. Ducking, he whipped around and grabbed the back of his attacker's collar, pulling him down to meet with his rising knee, a sickening crack resounding off of the trees before the limp body fell to the ground. In the time it took Tsukune to turn around, three more punks had reached him, each throwing a flurry of punches and kicks his way. Tsukune focused on guarding his face and, softer, body parts. The rest, merely twisting his body to lessen any impact to his torso. Through all of it, Tsukune could see that there was no pattern to their attacks. These thugs weren't used to fighting together, and judging by how quickly they began to breath heavily, he guessed they never had to do much fighting at all. The one in the middle threw a particularly heavy fist toward Tsukune's left shoulder. Tsukune grabbed the wrist and pulled him in, delivering a swift uppercut into the soft flesh just below the ribs of the thug. He coughed up blood on Tsukune's face, causing the boy's eyes to flare dangerously.

Tsukune growled as he used the broken body to shield him from a hard kick from the left, and pushing off, launched his own body at the enemy to his right. A feral growl left his lips as his vicious roundhouse kick connected with the punk's left shoulder, pulverizing the joint. Continuing his forward momentum, Tsukune drove his fist fully into the face of the falling student. Blood gushed from his face as he collapsed. Blood. _Blood_.

'No.' He thought as he continued to defend himself against the next wave of low-lives. 'Control. I need to keep control.' Even as he thought it, his tongue darted from his lips, tasting some of the blood that was drying on his face. "_Oh, but blood is so delicious._" The voice called from inside his head. 'No, he didn't taste good.' Tsukune shouted into himself, kicking straight up with all his might, right between the legs of the nearest attacker. He cringed as he realized what he had just done, thinking he had probably just castrated him with a single kick. "_No, these peons are disgusting, their blood reeks of tobacco. But her,_" Tsukune's attention was pulled to the white-haired girl and her captor, both completely slack-jawed and wide-eyed with amazement. "_I bet her blood would taste a dream as we bathed in it. Of course, not before violating her in ways these dogs would never begin to imagine._" Tsukune hesitated at the powerful image that had entered his mind, shuddering violently.

One of the thugs took advantage of the sudden shift in momentum, and swung with all his might with a large branch. Tsukune felt a flash of searing pain and dropped to one knee as the chunk of wood shattered across his shoulder blades. The three remaining thugs closed in for the kill as their leader smiled and watched. Suddenly the ground began to tremble, and a sudden explosion of energy sent the three flying away from Tsukune.

The girls were stunned, struck dumb by the pure, unadulterated energy that suddenly poured out of their Lover. They had known that he had been harnessing his energy, just like they had all been trained yesterday, but none of them could tell if he had lost his concentration, or if the worst had come, that he had lost control to the Ghoul. As much as they wanted to rush to his side, they could not. It was as if they were frozen.

One of the thugs stopped in mid air, hanging there, hands scrabbling at his throat, clawing at something that wasn't there. Kurumu blinked, and suddenly she could see it. Tsukune's excess energy had wrapped itself around the now helpless punk's neck. Judging by the way his eyes were bulging, Tsukune was squeezing pretty hard.

"Hey." Kurumu whispered, trying to get the attention of the others. "Do you see what Tsukune's doing?"

Ruby shook her head before looking him over again. She could see the blood-red tendril. "This is bad. Tsukune would never be the same if he killed someone." She shuddered to think about what kind of things that knowledge would do to his mind, and noticed that the other girls were thinking the same thing. "We have to stop him from killing that guy, but I don't have any aura-suppression spells prepared." She looked down to Yukari, and the younger witch shook her head solemnly.

"What if we reached out to him with our own auras, like he did to us yesterday?" Kurumu exclaimed. "If we put all our love for him into it, we can't fail, right?"

Mizore nearly fell over in surprise at how illogical Balloon girl was. "At the very least, it could distract whatever's going on in his head long enough for him to realize what he's doing."

"Let's do it then." Kokoa hissed. "For Tsukune."

Tsukune was vaguely aware of the fact that the struggles for breath were getting weaker, but the dominating thought in his head was one word. A word he could not shake, a word that hunted down every living creature once. A word that had never failed to find a target. Death. The thing in his grip must die. He was about to give a final squeeze when he felt warmth crawl up his back. He knew that warmth. He had felt it just before the fight started. Another word pervaded his thoughts, born on the winds of this warmth. Love. The hanged man suddenly fell, breath ragged, but still breathing nonetheless. The warmth and love wrapped around Tsukune, pushing the cold darkness back into his depths. His eyes cleared slightly, and he looked down at his hands and arms, seeing a rainbow of auras twisting and writing about him. "Thank you all. I love you." He whispered, knowing somehow they would be able to hear him.

Not willing to fully leave their embrace, he entwined his aura with theirs as he scanned the clearing. He wanted to see their boss, to grind his face into the dirt, but he was nowhere to be seen. Only one conscious thug remained, unable to tear his eyes from the spectacle that was Tsukune Aono. The monster was wholly unaware of the fact that he had dropped his prisoner when Tsukune began to move purposefully toward him. Still ten meters away, Tsukune looked him dead in the eyes and called out, "Your leader is a coward and has left you to meet the same fate as your comrades. Run now and maybe I won't break your jaw." To be perfectly honest, he has having trouble staying on his feet. He had just had a whole tree smashed over his back, not to mention an exhausting inner struggle. If it weren't for his training with Inner-Moka, he likely would have been in far worse shape. He steeled his gaze and continued forward, causing the large man to turn tail and run faster than Tsukune had seen any of the others move throughout the fight. Heaving a tremendous sigh of relief, Tsukune began to repress the Ghoul blood. His hair began to bleed back to that warm chocolate color, as did his eyes.

He reached the girl, sitting in stunned silence on the ground, unable to take her eyes off of where the fight had ended. Tsukune leaned down, placing a hand on his knee for support before he held his other out for the girl to take. "Are you okay?" He asked, smiling wearily.

She looked up at him, and Tsukune noticed that her human guise had slipped. Much like Ms. Nekonome, she had a pair of furry ears sprouting from the top of her head, the only difference being that they were rabbit ears. He had to admit, she did very much look the part of a scared rabbit. Part of his mind told him that some of that fear was reserved for him after that terrible display of power, but he shook it off.

"Hey, it's okay now. Somehow I doubt those guys are going to bother you ever ag-" the world faded around the edges and he stumbled, falling hard to his knees. The last things he remembered before the darkness claimed him were the worried shouts of Kokoa, Kurumu, Mizore, Moka, Ruby and Yukari, and the dinner plate-sized red eyes of the girl he had just saved.

Then there was nothing.

**(A/N: Just another day in Tsukune's life, right? I'm sorry about ending a chapter on such a sour note, but not everything can be happy endings and sunshine. Yes, I went a little Pulp Fiction on you. Ezekiel 25:17 has been stuck in my head for quite some time now, and I needed a reason to let it out. Who better than the most righteous and unselfish man in the R+V universe. I doubt that it even comes close to translating directly into Japanese, but I'm not writing in Japanese, so, oh well. Also, I can see his lovely Cousin using the Sodomy scene to tease Tsukune. As far as the new girl is concerned, no, she will not become part of the Harem, though I can imagine what some people might be thinking regarding the title of this story. Minds out of the gutter, please, visiting hours are over. She does however have a fairly important role to play within my plot. )**

**(P/N: Nothing much to say here this time, except I'll be at a party in Cedar Rapids Iowa on the 21****st**** of January, so if anyone sees me, feel free to say hello. )**

**All right, I'm about to collapse on my keyboard, so I'll wish you all a good night. As always, please R&R, I love good feedback. Until next time, Kitties.**


	8. Good Medicine

**Hello, everyone. The Weaver of Chaos is here once again with Chapter 8 of Into the Rabbit Hole.**

**Reviews: ****Insomniac1970**** I'm glad you take the time from your stories to read mine, and I'm glad that you like the direction I'm going with Kurumu and the story in general, I hope I don't disappoint.**

**Slashburn**** Glad you're having fun. Using the Mirror to split the Mokas for a little sumthin-sumthin is an idea I've been throwing around lately, but if I do use it, it will be much later in the story, as I want each first coupling to be very special, because that is how Tsukune would do it, being the caring guy he is.**

**Fluorescent cow**** Thank you for reading fully through this twice, and I am honored to be the first author you have graced with a review.**

**Also, a thank you to the reviewers telling me just how much they enjoy the story. I will try to keep the quality high for you all.**

***AHEM* Legal disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any character from the Anime/Manga known as Rosario+Vampire. They are the sole property of their creator, and no attempt will be made to obtain any profit from the use of said characters. That said, I do own the rights to Alexander, Mina, and any other character from the Blood Crusade series of novels. Any for-profit use of their likenesses without consent will be met with harsh legal action.**

**And now, on with the show!**

Alexander had been preparing tea in his office when he felt the unmistakable surge of energy from the forest. "Hmm, it seems Tsukune has found himself in another predicament, does it not, Mina?" He set down the cups and 'listened' as the power faded before vanishing all-together. "Mina, be a dear and prepare a few things for me." He looked out the window toward the forest. "I must go speak with the Headmaster."

-Forest-

The girls rushed to Tsukune's side. He was laying face down in a pile of dead leaves, completely unmoving. The new girl, her eyes nearly bulging out of her head, had a grip on his sleeve and was shaking him gently, trying to rouse him.

"Mister Tsukune?" The girl sobbed.

Kurumu, Mizore and Moka knelt down beside her and looked him over. They could see that, while his breathing was shallow and rapid, he was still breathing. They let out a sigh of relief before checking him for injury. Ruby and Yukari had both pulled out nurses headbands and had their wands out before kneeling down on the rabbit's other side, ready to take care of any minor injuries before they moving him. Kokoa, for her part, ran to get some of the school's hospital staff after sparing a cautious glance to make sure he was alive.

"Look." Mizore pointed to the tattered remains of Tsukune's shirt. "His wounds are closing up faster than they ever have before." once they were sure it was okay, the five of them rolled Tsukune onto his back and stared into the deathly calm face of the man they loved.

The white-haired student began crying in earnest now, as much from the thoughts of what had almost happened to her as the fact that her savior might have died. Kurumu, unsure of what else she could do, pulled the girl into a soft embrace, letting her cry into her shoulder. If there was one thing Kurumu knew, it was what those guys would have done to the poor girl. "Shh, hush now. Don't you worry about a thing. It's all over now, and Tsukune," She choked back a sob. "he's going to be alright, okay?"

Ruby ran her wand parallel to Tsukune's body before sighing. "Physically he's fine, so there's nothing we can really do right now." She had to try to remain calm. The Headmaster's assistant had to keep her cool in a crisis. She was finding it exceedingly difficult this time, however, and a single tear rolled down her cheek before she realized that Yukari had grabbed her arm tightly and had begun bawling.

Outer-Moka was at a loss. Yesterday had been good to her. Mizore had helped Tsukune give her something even tastier than his blood, and even though she had seen Kurumu and Tsukune together, he had as good as promised that she would be next. She had been looking forward to it all morning. Now, he had gone and been noble again, putting himself in harm's way for a complete stranger. It made her proud of him, but part of her wished that he wasn't so quick to jump in and help others. "_Hey, cut that out!_" Inner-Moka barked. 'Huh?' "_I said stop it. Where would we be if this fool hadn't jumped in without thinking and tried to save us on our first day? Everyone here is here because Tsukune can not sit by and let someone else do his fighting for him. If he were a Vampire, and with training, he would probably bring great honor to his house._" Outer sniffled. 'I don't care about any of that, I just want Tsukune to be alright!' "_So do I, Outer, so do I._"

-Later-

It was nearly lunch by the time the nurses had situated Tsukune into an empty room. They had also, at the request of the students, brought in an entire row of chairs from the waiting room. The room was crowded with seven young girls and a number of doctors, but eventually, the doctors cleared the room, unable to find anything wrong with the boy.

As the last doctor left, he turned to the girls. "He has a few small scrapes, but as far as we can tell, he is simply exhausted. Give the boy a chance to rest. Now, you should all be going to your afternoon classes soon." And with that, he left.

"Exhausted? My left foot!" Kurumu scoffed. "Stupid doctors."

The six turned toward their fallen love with worried expressions, unable or unwilling to move, until the seventh guest spoke up. "Is something wrong with Mister Tsukune?"

Having forgotten that the rabbit was still in the room, they all turned toward her, eyes slithy wide. Mizore was the one that spoke up. "Kind of. Tsukune has been changing for a while, now, and something that happened during that fight seemed to accelerate that change."

"But why is Mister Tsukune not waking up?"

Moka pulled herself out of her thoughts. "The change isn't an easy one, and has hurt Tsukune a lot. My guess is that a surge like this one has caused his body to shut down while it tries to recover." Everyone could hear the guilt in her voice, though the outsider had no idea as to why. She shook herself and opened her eyes again. "I'm sorry, but in all this chaos, we never got your name."

The white-haired girl played with her sleeves a bit before looking up. "I'm so sorry. My name is Trang Tho, I just transferred here yesterday." She looked over to the bed. "This is my fault." She sobbed, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. Kurumu practically swept her up, allowing her to sob into her shoulder again.

"Hush, now. It's nobody's fault. Our Tsukune will always be this way. He's saved all of us before, saved me and the Ice-Queen from kinda similar situations. We wouldn't be here if Tsukune weren't this kind of a person." She stroked the girl's hair, completely ignoring her own tears.

Yukari was kneeling by Tsukune, on his right side. She had been crying, of course, all of them had, but Yukari was finally calmed to the point of just a slight case of sniffles. Unsure of what she could do, she laid her cheek against his upturned palm, trying to mimic the comforting touch he would often give when one of them cried. Suddenly, her eyes shot open. She listened intently, not moving an inch.

She turned to the group, concern evident. "Something's going on. The Holy Lock is humming."

Moka and Mizore quickly joined her and put their ears close to his side. She was right.

Ruby walked through the door, which startled everyone as they had not seen her leave, followed closely by the Headmaster, wearing his customary hooded robes, and the two Vampire faculty members, dressed in black slacks, leather shoes and silk shirts with red crosses over their hearts. She quickly joined the rest of the girls near the bed, her expression hopeful that a solution was imminent.

"This happened faster than I expected." Alexander remarked, standing beside the hooded man.

"I told you that Aono was going to surprise you."

"True. This is, however, one surprise I could do without." He glanced at the huddled students. "This surprise is frightening our students."

"So it is." The Headmaster smiled, something that always worried Moka. "I believe you know what to do, Mister Adelheid. I will leave you to it. Come along, Ruby, you have not completed any of today's work."

The witch gave Tsukune a pensive look before following the exorcist out of the room. Alexander walked up to the bed and looked at each girl's face. "Miss Kurono, you shared the most recent connection with Tsukune, yes?"

The Succubus in question blushed slightly and nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"Then you will need to stay. You as well, Miss Akashiya."

"Not that I'm complaining, Sir, but why me?" Moka was happy to be allowed to stay by Tsukune's side, but something wasn't quite right. "Tsukune and I haven't…" She let the sentence trail off, cheeks exploding with crimson.

"You and Tsukune share a different kind of bond, Miss Akashiya. If today advances as I believe it will, Tsukune will be very hungry. You will be responsible for slaking his thirsts." The advisor locked eyes with the white-haired girl. "Miss Tho, I understand you had a very traumatic experience. I want you to know my doors are always open to you if you need to talk about any of it. For now, however, I will advise that Miss Sendo and Miss Shuzen escort you to an examination room to ensure you were not harmed." He scuttled the three out of the door, amidst many protests.

"What about me?" Mizore asked, trying not to sound too worried about possibly leaving Tsukune's side.

"You will be assisting Mina in anything that she needs while Miss Kurono and I are indisposed." He pulled the chain from around his neck and handed it to her, the room suddenly thrumming with power, causing the three to gasp. "You will also be holding onto this."

"Why?"

"If things begin to look like they are going wrong, Mina will tell you to put it around my neck again. Doing so will cut the power projecting myself and Miss Kurono into Tsukune's mind, bringing us back to this room." His face hardened slightly before becoming soothingly calm once again. "If you hesitate for even a moment, we could become lost, and Tsukune may never truly awaken ever again."

Mizore nodded slowly, absorbing the gravity of her task.

"Excellent." He smiled, turning to Mina, who had just finished drawing a number of strange arcane symbols on Tsukune's forehead and cheeks. "Is everything prepared?"

Mina smiled, pulling a small, golden saucer and a dagger out of the bag she was carrying. "Yes, Master. Everything is ready." She handed the bag to Moka. "You'll need these." When Moka looked into the bag, she saw a large number of blood transfusion packs. She looked up questioningly. "Might wanna start drinking now, no telling how much Tsukune's gonna need."

Alexander set the saucer on the table next to the bed. "Your hand, please, Kurumu." He took her wrist gently, and held her palm down over the saucer. "**Per hunc sanguinem, aperire mentem scriptorium.**" His voice echoed throughout the small room, and power seemed to arc off the walls as he made a shallow cut on Kurumu's palm, allowing a small amount of her blood to collect in the small vessel. He released her hand, and Mina handed her a small tin of salve, motioning for her to rub it on the cut. Alexander licked the knife clean, only taking a short moment to savor the essence of the young monster. He then held his own palm over the saucer, and repeating the passage, slid the razor-sharp blade along his flesh, spilling his own blood into the waiting receptacle. After his own wound had closed, he bade Kurumu to sit in the chair that had been pulled up alongside the bed. "Are you ready?" He asked, looking to each of the girls remaining in the room. When each had nodded, he took the saucer and held it above Tsukune's head. Closing his eyes, he spoke again, and the room seemed to shake with him. "**Domine, obsecro. In quorum sanguis effusus est, intret in mente turbata huius iuvenis.**" Alexander brought the saucer to Tsukune's lips and tipped the blood into his mouth.

For Kurumu, the entire world went white, and she felt herself being sucked into something that she could not quite explain. She was pulled for what seemed to be an eternity until she found herself standing in an empty classroom that resembled the newspaper club's meeting area. "How did I get here?"

Alexander stood beside her. "You are still very much in the hospital room, Kurumu. However, the blood magic that I invoked has pulled our minds into Tsukune's." He stated, sounding almost bored.

She looked up to him, eyes wide. "Okay, so why are we here?"

"Something happened during the fight this morning that seems to have accelerated the rate at which this second personality of Tsukune's was manifesting. I had wanted to wait until each of you had strengthened your bonds with him, and would have wished to had him conscious for this. However, the personality is encroaching, and action must be taken."

Kurumu looked at her feet. She had known something was going on with Tsukune, she had seen evidence of the other personality during the morning. "We don't want Tsukune to change." She pleaded, eyes brimming with tears.

"I know, my dear." He started through the open door of the room. "Now, let us find Tsukune and put an end to this silliness."

They walked for what seemed like hours inside the deserted, distorted halls, searching for any sign that Tsukune was nearby. Kurumu was getting anxious, questions bubbling inside her head. Unable to hold back any longer, she asked, "Why me? Why didn't all of us come? Is Tsukune going to be alright?"

Alexander put a hand on her shoulder, calming her. "You were the last to couple with Tsukune, therefore your bond with him right now is strongest out of any outside of Moka. That makes it easier for you to enter his mind without his explicit consent. A spell such as this requires great deals of energy, which is why I was forced to remove my Crucifix, and only able to bring you with me." He paused a moment, taking a deep breath. "Tsukune's future may very well hinge upon what we accomplish here today, Kurumu." Her body tensed underneath his hand, and he quickly added, "So long as you remain true to Tsukune and yourself, there is no question we will succeed, understood?"

Kurumu fought to suppress her blush at the mention of 'coupling' and nodded.

-Tsukune's Hospital Room-

Moka had just finished her fifth blood pack, and was becoming quite full, when Kokoa and Yukari came back into the room. Seeing Mr. Adelheid frozen, leaning over Tsukune's head, which was covered in drying blood and strange symbols, Kurumu limp as a noodle next to the bed, Mizore holding onto the golden necklace, and Ms. Vieras chanting quietly in what Yukari thought to be Latin, had the two younger students at a loss for words. Moka put a finger to her crimson-coated lips and motioned them over to her where she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What the hell's going on here?" Kokoa whispered, obviously irritated at being out of the loop.

"Mister Adelheid and Kurumu are in Tsukune's mind right now, trying, I think to reverse whatever happened in the forest this morning." Moka saw Yukari's eyes widen in wonder, and answered the unasked question. "He used a very old and very powerful type of blood magic, Yukari. I don't think he'll be teaching it to you, as it is meant for Vampires only." Moka was doing her best to put on a brave face for the girls, but truth be told, she didn't know much about the effects of the magic's being used. Even Inner-Moka was more or less at a loss, and just as worried about Tsukune's well-being. Moka gathered the two girls in her arms and gave them a tight hug that she was sure that they needed almost as much as she did.

Mina looked up, the chanting stopping immediately. "They found him."

-Tsukune's Mind, School Roof-

The wind was blowing dangerously, and ominous red storm clouds roiled overhead as Tsukune stood face to face with himself. Chocolate eyes glared into crimson, power arcing off of both of them. Alexander and Kurumu dared not move as the scene unfurled before them.

"Why are you doing this to me?" The obviously human Tsukune yelled.

"You wanted power, power to protect those you love." The silver-haired Tsukune scoffed, derision obvious in his voice. "In return, I demand blood, death, destruction. Chaos!" The Ghoul laughed dangerously.

Tsukune blanched, the thought of killing something turning his stomach. Black lightning struck the warped fences surrounding the roof. "They were scum, but death? No one deserves that."

"Everything deserves death, boy." The Ghoul answered. "The only difference is if it is quick and painless, or slow, and agonizing."

"That's not true!"

Kurumu couldn't stand by any longer and walked up behind Tsukune, wrapping her arms around his waist. She noticed that Ghoul-Tsukune took a step back, face twisting in rage. "We love you, Tsukune, remember that." She buried her face between his shoulder blades.

"K-Kurumu? How did you-" Tsukune started before a wave of calm energy entered him. He could think again, could feel Kurumu, and someone else, somehow inside him. He could feel the other girls somewhere nearby. Their love for him, their wishes for him to come back to them as he was, filled him.

He had an idea.

"You want people to kill, yes?" Tsukune spoke with a confidence that frightened him, and would have stopped him cold if he hadn't known for a fact that it was his own voice. He felt Kurumu tense behind him, and he placed a hand over hers, trying to keep her calm.

"You want to make a deal?" Ghoul-Tsukune asked. "I could take control and destroy, kill, drink and fuck as much as I wanted to."

"True. However, the minute you awaken, and I'm not in control, both the Headmaster, and that man over there," He pointed to Alexander. "Will put you out of my misery once and for all, and the only death would be ours."

The manifestation of power took a moment to consider the truth of the statement. "Point taken. What do you have in mind, boy?"

"I have powerful enemies. Monsters of all kinds are trying to eliminate and subjugate humans. That is something my friends and I can not allow. We must stop them, and that will mean bloodshed. You let me maintain control, and I can promise that there will be more blood and death than you will be able to handle." Tsukune gave himself the hardest glare he could muster.

"Sex too, boy. Though I already know you'll deliver on that." The crimson-eyed Tsukune laughed, and the world seemed to calm, the school around them reverting to a normal state, the clouds receding into nothingness. "You have yourself a deal. If you do not deliver, I will tear you apart from within." He began to fade around the edges. "Know one thing; we are no mere Ghoul." With that, he disappeared.

Tsukune sighed, glad the stand-off was finally over. He turned and wrapped his arms around the sobbing Succubus. "I don't understand how you got here, but I'm so glad you are, Kurumu. I love you, and as soon as I wake up, I will tell the others the same."

She looked up at him, tears staining her cheeks. "You know we're inside your mind?"

"Hard not to. Except for the bloody clouds earlier, almost all of my dreams look similar to this." He glanced over to Alexander. "Thank you, Mister Adelheid, for bringing her with you. I don't think I would have been able to manage without her."

"The praise goes to you, Tsukune. You found the strength to stand up to your own demons, Kurumu only gave you the focus you needed." He held his hand out to Kurumu. "Miss Kurono, it is time we left. We shall see you when you awaken, Mister Aono."

The two vanished as soon as Kurumu hand touched his hand, leaving Tsukune alone in his mind. "I hope I wake up soon. Kinda thirsty, all of a sudden, though."

-Tsukune's Hospital Room-

Kurumu stirred as the white light faded from her vision. She rubbed her eyes. It felt like she had been dreaming, but she knew otherwise. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Mizore, Kokoa and Yukari were staring at her, the young witch seemingly bursting with questions about being in Tsukune's head. "What?" she asked, slightly annoyed that they had been watching her so closely.

Alexander straightened himself out and took his Crucifix from an oblivious Mizore before draping back around his neck and into his shirt, and the feeling of power all but vanished from the room. He kissed Mina on the forehead as she wrung out a washcloth to clean off Tsukune's face, and she nearly melted. The aged Vampire looked out the window to see the sky quickly darkening. "Miss Akashiya, it is important that you stay in this room until Tsukune awakens. I am unsure what side-effects may come from the deal he struck. The rest of you, I know how important Tsukune is to you, however, you should return to your rooms for the night." He held up a hand to stifle any protest. "Tomorrow is Sunday, and you will not have school. I am certain Tsukune would like you all to be well-rested when he sees you tomorrow. Go, wash up and sleep."

When the other girls had left, even Ruby, who had stopped by to make sure the trouble had passed, Alexander and Mina packed their ritual items away and made for the door. The older Vampire looked over his shoulder to Moka, who was settling for the night on the side of the bed against the wall. "When he awakens, see to his needs, Miss Akashiya." And they were gone. She blushed heavily, thinking about what kind of needs he might have. She was gorged on blood, so she was sure Tsukune would feed, the thought kind of frightened her. She had never had someone feed from her before, and she didn't know how it would make her feel. The way he said 'needs' though, made her mind drift to last night, when she had interrupted Kurumu and Tsukune. Would he wake up wanting something like that? The thoughts running through her mind excited and frightened her, so she shook her head to clear it and cuddled against his arm, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Slowly, she drifted off to sleep.

-Later-

"-oka. Moka." A soft voice called her out of a very pleasant dream about Tsukune. Tsukune! That's who was calling to her. She could feel his breath tickling along her cheek before she opened her eyes.

"Tsukune?" She asked tentatively. "Is it you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry for worrying you." He whispered. "I love you, Moka." His face moved closer to hers, and she prepared for a kiss. His lips brushed against hers, warming her body quickly, before sliding along her cheek, grazing her ear, and before she knew what was happening, Tsukune had clamped down on her neck.

She suppressed the urge to scream. His teeth weren't as sharp as they should have been, and the pain she felt when he pierced her flesh was intense. She didn't move away, as much as she wanted to, he needed this, and it would be her penance. After all, this whole thing was her fault. Well, Inner's fault, but she was the one who begged her to save him. The pain began to fade as Tsukune started sucking at the wound, and as his tongue began swirling over her flesh, making sure not to miss a drop of her precious essence, Moka began to feel something in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't help herself, she moaned, wrapping her arms around Tsukune as best she could.

Tsukune was slowly becoming more aware of what he was doing. Part of him was disgusted with himself for hurting Moka in such a way and then drinking her blood. Another part knew that it was necessary now that he had a deal to uphold. Yet another part of him wanted it, Moka was in his arms, at his mercy, moaning his name as he ravaged her neck. He held her tight, close to his body, mouth and tongue working with purpose, causing Moka to whimper and shudder against his body. By the time he released her, the wound had closed, and Moka lay there, panting and very flushed.

"I'm sorry, Moka." Tsukune whispered, his voice carrying a wanting tone to it despite himself.

The pink-haired Vampire looked into his worried brown eyes and smiled. "You told me before, Tsukune, that I didn't need to feel guilty about giving you my blood because it saved your life, even though it changed you so much. I'm still working on it, and I know Inner me is, too. But I promise that you don't need to feel guilty about taking it from me, either."

"I'll try." Tsukune smiled, a warm thing that quickly took on a sheepish quality. "Umm, Moka?"

"Yes, Tsukune?"

He took her hand and brought it beneath the thin hospital sheets. "I'm having trouble controlling myself right now. Is it okay if we… I mean, this isn't how I wanted it to happen, but-" He was cut off by Moka planting a purposeful, passionate kiss on his lips.

When she pulled away, Moka smiled at the shocked expression on Tsukune's face. "I had trouble sleeping last night after what you said, and I looked forward to being with you all night and morning. All I really care about is that you're okay, Tsukune. Not where we are."

Moka watched as he worked it over in his mind. After a moment, his gaze focused again. "So, is that a yes?" She laughed silently when he smiled. Taking the opportunity, Tsukune pulled Moka close again, taking possession of her lips as her fingers wrapped around his length. She had only seen it once, but it felt bigger than it had been yesterday.

The flimsy, somewhat rough fabric of the hospital gown stimulated Tsukune more than he could have thought as Moka began to move her hand up and down. He groaned into their kiss before pulling away, breathing heavily. He looked Moka over, realizing for the first time that she was only in her underwear. "You're so beautiful, Moka."

The sakura-haired vampire blushed and smiled. "Tsukune, can I taste it again?"

He smiled sheepishly again, not hiding the lust in his eyes. "You can do whatever you want, Moka."

Moka turned her body so that her feet were at the head of the bed, her body running parallel to Tsukune's, and pulled up the gown. She stared at his hardened member. It _had_ gotten bigger. She ran her tongue up and down a few times before gripping it just like Mizore had and putting the tip in her mouth. The taste and smell were driving her wild, and the fire in her stomach quickly reignited. So absorbed in her task, she didn't notice that Tsukune had worked her panties down around her ankles. That is, until he began biting and licking along her thighs before diving in, causing her to jump in surprise.

They continued pleasing each other in that position, each of them wanting the other to feel more pleasure than what they were receiving. They climaxed nearly simultaneously, both struggling to not lose a drop, both failing and making a mess.

After a few moments to recover, Tsukune and Moka began to clean each other up, nearly working each other into another frenzy before Tsukune pulled her away. "Are you ready?" She could only nod. "Okay, lay down on your side, facing away from me, I want to feel your body against mine tonight."

Moka unhooked her bra and placed it on the bedside chair before positioning herself the way Tsukune had suggested. She was about to ask what he was doing when she felt his body press against her back, butt and legs, his manhood sliding between her thighs. She looked down and could see the head very clearly sticking out as it rubbed against her. Tsukune wrapped one arm around her body, kneading her breasts softly, the other moving down along her side before guiding himself inside her slowly. Moka felt every movement he made as he pushed himself deeper into her. He stopped moving suddenly and seemed to be waiting for something. Moka tried looking over her shoulder, and was met with Tsukune's lips diving passionately for hers. The pleasure from the kiss and his earlier ministrations disappeared in a white-hot flash of pain as he pushed himself all the way inside her. Tears welled up in her eyes, and Tsukune held perfectly still, his arms wrapped protectively around her frame.

When he was sure she wouldn't cry out, Tsukune broke the kiss, whispering uncountable apologies at having caused her pain. They lay like that for a few moments until the pain began to fade and she was very aware of how full she was. She began to move slightly, her soft backside rubbing against Tsukune's hips. "Does that mean I can move?" He asked, his voice rough with pleasure. When all she could do was moan her approval, Tsukune began to thrust slowly, placing kiss upon kiss along her neck, shoulders and back, both his hands occupied with exploring her chest, pinching and rolling her hardened nipples.

"Tsukune…" She moaned, nearly out of breath. "It feels so good."

"It's the same for me, Moka." He sighed into her neck, increasing his pace and causing her to buck her hips slightly. "I've loved you for a long time, Moka."

Moka couldn't respond, so she just moaned, pushing back in time with his thrusts. She wanted more of this, this feeling that was beyond anything she has ever had words for. All because of Tsukune, her first friend.

The sounds of their love-making began to echo off of the walls as their grinding and thrusting reached a fever pitch. Moka had grabbed the pillow and buried her face in it, unable to contain her screams, and Tsukune was groaning, almost growling into the soft flesh of her neck. "Moka, I'm almost there…"

Moka continued screaming, her body wracked with pleasure as Tsukune pulled out of her and pumped twice between her thighs, ejaculating with enough force to coat the wall with his essence. Tsukune didn't move, just lay there, holding her possessively as they caught their breath. After they had calmed, Moka snuggled back against him, feeling warm and safe in his arms. "That was amazing, Tsukune. I love you."

"I love you too, Moka."

"Can we stay like this all night? I feel like I could take on all of Fairy Tale as long as you hold me like this."

"Sure we can." Tsukune reached for the sheet and covered them both, placing a soft kiss on Moka's cheek before settling back down. "Good night, Moka."

"Good night, Tsukune." She sighed. She had never felt so relaxed in her life. She was so glad she had been asked to stay.

**(Translation Notes: Trang Tho = White Rabbit in Vietnamese. Not an original name, I know, but I needed something. I also used a little Latin this time around. **_**Per hunc sanguinem, aperire mentem scriptorium**_** roughly translates to **_**With this blood, open a portal to the mind.**_** And **_**Domine, obsecro. In quorum sanguis effusus est, intret in mente turbata huius iuvenis**_** more or less means **_**Lord, I beseech thee. Let those whose blood is spilled here, enter the troubled mind of this young man.**_** As I don't know much Latin beyond what I learned from Monty Python, (Romani ite Domum) I used google translate. I did have a friend of mine who had taken a few Latin courses to check them over, but there may be discrepancies. Anyone who is fluent in Latin is free to give me the proper translations, and I will affect the change. )**

**(A/N: The Moka scene was short, and I apologize. I debated for nearly an hour over whether I would include it at the end of this chapter. I'm actually still a little unsure about it, but too late for second guessing now, huh? I just hope I didn't invoke any nerd-rage with this chapter. )**

**(P/N: Umm… not much going on here, just writing to avoid depression. )**

**(Shameless Plug: If you are so inclined, and enjoy Legend of Zelda, I would love for you to stop by my other stories. ****They Stand Upon the Precipice of Twilight**** is based in the Twilight Princess world, and started as a writing exercise to flesh out Alexander and Mina for my books, but has taken on it's own life, while remaining faithful to canon. ****Link to the Future**** is a Legend of Zelda/Metroid Crossover, set many years into Hyrule's future, yet remaining very faithful to the established Tri-Force Mythos. )**

**As always, please R&R, I love good feedback. Until next time, Kitties.**


	9. Say What You Mean

**Hello, everyone. The Weaver of Chaos is here once again with Chapter 9 of Into the Rabbit Hole.**

**I have a question for my fellow authors, and I post this here, because this story is my most popular one: Have you ever felt that you were only writing so that you could receive the acknowledgement and respect of others? Ever changed the way you were writing a story based on how you thought others might want to perceive it? I am very sorry to say that, as someone who has been hoping to have his novels published for almost 3 years, that writing is losing it's thrill. I have been at it for almost 15 years, now, and what I want never seems to be in the public eye. I have changed aspects of my style in order to fit the flavor of the week, but nothing ever seems to be enough. I would like to know if anyone else has had the problems that I feel that I'm having, or if I should get my head checked. I'm sorry to burden everyone with my emotions, so I'll just keep working. /End Rant.**

**Reviews: MasahiroIshihara13. I am glad you are enjoying the story, and the reason you can not find anything on Blood Crusade is that I have not had them published yet. I simply do not feel that they are ready, as soon as they are, my readers here will be the first to know. Super-Saiyan-3-Vegeta. I'm glad you are also enjoying this. I always feel a sense on accomplishment when an author who I enjoy reading takes the time and likes what he/she sees. Also, a thank you to the reviewers telling me just how much they enjoy the story. I will try to keep the quality high for you all.**

***AHEM* Legal disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any character from the Anime/Manga known as Rosario+Vampire. They are the sole property of their creator, and no attempt will be made to obtain any profit from the use of said characters. That said, I do own the rights to Alexander, Mina, and any other character from the Blood Crusade series of novels. Any for-profit use of their likenesses without consent will be met with harsh legal action.**

**And now, on with the show!**

Tsukune woke up feeling like a new man. He was in charge of his life again, he had seven beautiful girls who loved him, and he even had his arms wrapped tenderly around his first friend at Yokai Academy. Yes, things were indeed looking up for Tsukune Aono, Average Human.

So why was there so much tension in the room?

"Oh, goodie, you're awake!" A cheerful voice called.

Tsukune shot up, the sheet pooling into his lap, allowing everyone in the room time to appreciate his chest and stomach. It also gave everyone a glimpse of pink hair and Moka's nude back. Looking around, he noticed that all five of them had gone very rosy in the cheeks.

Yukari was the first to recover, and began taking off her clothes. "Alright, I finally get to realize my dream of a Moka-Tsukune sandwich!" She had unbuttoned her shirt and was unfastening her skirt when she suddenly found herself hogtied. "Hey, let me go, Kurumu! I just wanna be close to Tsukune."

"I'll let you up as soon as they get dressed, mini-perv." Kurumu replied, even though she was unable to take her eyes off of Tsukune, herself.

Once Moka had gotten back into her uniform, and out of the bed, and Tsukune had shimmied back into his paper-like hospital gown, the girls took turns giving Tsukune his good morning kisses. When they realized that not all of them could fit comfortably on the bed, the girls settled for moving their chairs as close to the bed as possible.

"Tsukune, could you tell us what happened yesterday?" Ruby asked. "Kurumu was able to tell us a little, but we want to hear everything from you."

Tsukune looked at each of them, and began to tell them about the things the other personality had said during the fight. How it had wanted to do unspeakable things to the white-haired girl before dancing in a fountain of her blood, drawing a few shocked gasps from his girls. After being hit in the back, his control slipped and was forced to watch his own power choke the life out of someone. He thanked them for reaching out to stop him from becoming a killer. "I remember reaching out to the rabbit-girl, to help her up, but after that, things get a little hazy up until the moment Kurumu came into my mind." He glanced over to her and saw her smile, happy to have been the one to save him, this time. "Things went a little dark for a while, and I remember having a dream or two, but the next thing I clearly remember is waking up next to Moka." He noticed how her cheeks lit up, and his mind decided to replay every moment of the night, causing him to blush a furious shade of red as well. "I'm really sorry for worrying you all. I love you all, and the last thing I want to do is be a burden. So, with that in mind-"

"Tsukune," Ruby interrupted, her voice stern. "Unless the next words out of your mouth are, 'I'm going to do everything in my power to make you all happy.' you better not say it."

"You fight just as hard for our sake as we ever have for yours." Yukari chimed.

"And we worry about you because we love you as much as you love us." Kurumu, Mizore and Moka seemed to speak in unison, earning an odd look from Tsukune.

"So the last thing we want you to do is to stop fighting, or stop caring about us, no matter how human you still are." Kokoa added, staring fixedly at her shoes.

Tsukune looked around at the girls, seeing the love, even in Kokoa's roundabout way of hers. "You're right, I was about to say something stupid. I'm sorry."

Just then, one of the nurses came into the room. "Alright, ladies. Visiting hours are over, and Mister Aono needs to rest if he wants to be discharged tonight. We have a few tests to perform, so run along."

"Yes, Ma'am." They all sighed as they filed out the door. Moka was the last one out, and she stopped, looking over her shoulder. "Oh, Tsukune. Inner-Me demands that you come see her as soon as you get out of here." She said with a blush staining her cheeks.

"I-I will, Moka, I promise." He stuttered, suddenly afraid of what Inner-Moka might do to him for touching her body in such an inappropriate manner last night. "In the mean time, could you go see the Rabbit-girl and let her know that I'm glad she's okay?"

"I can do that. I'll see you later, Tsukune." Before Tsukune could respond, she was gone.

The boy turned back to the nurse. "So, what kinds of tests are you doing before I can leave?"

"Just a few blood tests to determine what kinds of effects the last twenty-four hours have had on the balance between your blood and Miss Akashiya's." She stated, calmly laying out a set of rather large, imposing needles.

"A-aren't those a little big, Ma'am?" He asked, trying to swallow past the lump in his throat.

"Nonsense. The tests we are going to run require at least two pints of your blood, Mister Aono. In order to obtain it faster, we will be using our largest catheters to shorten the period of discomfort, and move on to the recovery period. Now, please spread your legs, and lift your gown, Mister Aono." The nurse picked up a needle that was attached to a long clear tube, connected to an empty bag.

"Wait, what?" Tsukune blanched, boy, did he hope he had imagined that. There was no way they would use _that_ vein, was there?

"The Carotid and Femoral Arteries pump the most blood through the body per second, and I believe you know why I am not going to stick this into your neck, Mister Aono. Now, please comply, or I will have you strapped to this bed." She was stern, and the look on her face seemed to say she almost wanted to do it.

"Y-yes, Ma'am." He scooted to the edge of the bed and sat there, legs spread, trying to hide the more important things. Unfortunately, it was like trying to hide a python with a napkin, it simply didn't work.

"Please relax, Mister Aono." She chided as she tied a rubber tube tightly around his thigh and prepped the area where she would insert the needle. "I am a trained professional. No matter how… prodigious the equipment, I am here to do a job." She smiled up at him, and Tsukune realized he could see the tops of the nurse's breasts very clearly in the low-cut uniform. "Though, if you wanted to come back sometime for an after-hours physical, I could make sure everything is in proper working order." She licked her lips as she slid the needle into his leg.

The discomfort of the catheter pushing through his flesh was nothing compared to the realization that the nurse had just offered to 'play doctor' with him. Sure she was kind of cute, but the girls would be devastated, then they would devastate him. "Thank you for the offer, but I have to decline." He responded, smiling politely, and silently telling her chest to stop staring at him.

"A shame." The next minute passed in agonizing quiet until the nurse filled the final test tube. "There we are, all done." She pulled the catheter out rather roughly before slapping a thick dressing on his thigh. "You lay down for a while, Mister Aono, and someone will be in shortly with orange juice and something sugary for you."

"Yes, Ma'am."

-Hospital, Out-Patient Examination-

Moka sat in a chair, watching as the doctor took care of the minor scratches that Trang had received from the thugs. Her eyes were puffy and red, and it looked like she hadn't slept all night.

Once the doctor was finished, she stood up. "Alright, Miss Tho. You're all set, but I will suggest that you rest today." She pulled a small bottle out of her coat. "If you need help sleeping, take these tonight." As she opened the door, the Doctor turned back around. "I know how traumatic these experiences can be, Miss Tho, even if they don't follow through. I feel you should go see Mister Adelheid, or at the very least, his assistant, Miss Vieras as soon as you are ready to talk about it."

"Yes, Ma'am, thank you, Ma'am." The white-haired girl responded, bowing deeply. She looked up, and when she saw Moka, her eyes shot wide open. "Is Mister Tsukune okay?" She asked, rushing to Moka's side.

Moka tried not to cringe as the girl's voice nearly ruptured her eardrums. 'She's worried about the guy who saved her life.' She told herself. 'We were all sick with grief, ourselves.' Outwardly, she smiled and placed a calming hand on Trang's shoulder. "He's fine. He woke up last night, and after a few blood tests, Tsukune will be free to leave. He's glad that you're okay, as well."

"I'm only okay because of Mister Tsukune. He's so strong and brave." The girl sighed, shivering slightly, the adrenaline rushing out of her body. "The doctor said I could go home, but I'm a little afraid of being alone right now, could you walk with me, please?"

Moka smiled gently at the younger girl. "I was going to go that way after telling you that Tsukune was okay. Let's go, then."

As they walked to the dorms, Trang asked a number of questions about Tsukune. When she began to ask more personal questions, Moka became more than a little uncomfortable, but answered as vaguely as she could about the times they had been saved by Tsukune.

They were nearly to the doors when a question stopped Moka dead in her tracks, unsure how to answer. "Does Mister Tsukune have a girlfriend?"

Moka knew it would probably be a bad idea to explain the situation they had found themselves in, but to let this girl think she had a chance with their Tsukune would be an even worse idea, so after she recovered from her slight shock, she answered. "Well, it's complicated, but yes."

"And she's okay with all of Mister Tsukune's friends being girls? Isn't she afraid one of you will try to steal him away?" The young rabbit asked, an innocent expression on her face.

Moka was a little hurt that this girl didn't think that she would have been chosen to be Tsukune's girlfriend, but recovered quickly. "Like I said, it's complicated. I have some things to do, Trang, I'll talk to you some more another time, okay?"

The girl's smile widened. "Okay! I have to think of how I'm going to properly thank Mister Tsukune. See you tomorrow, Miss Moka!" And she was gone in a blur of white.

After Moka got up to her room, she sat on the bed and started to think about the night before. She hadn't expected it to hurt like it had, in fact, she was still feeling slightly tender between her legs. She also hadn't expected Tsukune to make her feel so good. She had thought she was becoming addicted to his blood at one point, but now, she was all but certain that it was simply the fact that it was Tsukune, all of him, that caused her 'addiction'.

"_It felt good when he touched you like that, did it?_" Her Inner-self broke through the silence, causing Moka to jump slightly. 'Y-yes, Tsukune made me feel better than I could ever imagined.' She remembered an incident that had happened a while back, and felt it important to clear the air. 'Do you remember when one of Yukari's spells backfired, and we all tried to steal Tsukune away from each other?' "_Yes, I recall it. What about it?_" She pondered for a moment how to ask. 'I remember being very… forward with Tsukune, and I remember you stopping me through the Rosario. I think you said he wasn't worthy of touching our body in such an inappropriate manner.' "_Yes, I did. What are you getting at, girl?_" Inner-Moka was beginning to sound irritated, but she continued on anyway. 'Why didn't you try to stop him this time?' When Inner didn't answer right away, she became worried she had said the wrong thing, and was about to say something when Inner finally spoke back up. "_In these last few days, Tsukune has grown more as a fighter, and especially as a man than he did in the time I had been training him. While it hurts my Pride to have to admit that, it shows me that there is so much more to him than the pathetic human whose life I have had to save so many times._" 'And tonight? Why did you have me tell Tsukune to come up here tonight?' "_It should be obvious, Outer. I am going to test his worthiness._" Moka blushed. 'You're going to do _that_ tonight?' "_Yes, I am. But it will be on my terms, he will know his place._" 'Just don't hurt him.'

-Tsukune's Hospital Room-

Tsukune laid down and stared at the ceiling after finishing the juice and cookies that one of the nurses had brought him. They must have needed a lot of blood, because he had been very woozy after the nurse left, but he was finally feeling more like himself. He glanced over at the table next to him and noticed that his book bag was sitting there. 'Well, as long as I've got some time, I might as well keep reading that book that Mister Adelheid gave me.' He fished out the copy of My First Domination and cracked it open where he had left off.

"A common misconception about the BDSM community is that a Dominant is a Sadist who loves to inflict pain on others, and that a submissive is a Masochist who will do anything for anyone who will take control and hurt them. While it is true that there is pleasure gained by both the Dom and sub, there is a fine line between the two.

Often times, a sub will tell a Dom that they can do anything to them. It can either be that they do not understand their role as a true submissive, or they are afraid that if they try to draw a line, that they will be abandoned by the Dominant. This is a very dangerous mentality, as it opens the bottom to abusive and sadistic animals. There is no trust involved, and the risk of permanent bodily harm increases dramatically. Any Dominant who finds themselves in this situation is obligated to discuss the importance of boundaries."

Tsukune sat in the silence for a moment. How many times had Ruby promised that he could do anything to her, even so far as to hurt her. Was it because she was afraid he would push her away if she didn't appear open to anything? He knew she didn't want to be alone anymore; none of them ever wanted to be alone again, but if he was going to pursue a healthy relationship with Ruby, he had to make sure he understood her motivation.

"I see you truly are giving this all some thought, Mister Aono." Tsukune looked up to see Alexander standing in the doorway, his arms crossed casually over his chest.

"Yes, Sir, I am." Tsukune cleared his throat. "I am a little concerned about something I just read, though. Can I ask you a personal question?"

"You may."

"The book says that having a submissive that says they will do anything is dangerous. Did you have to deal with that with Miss Vieras?" He blushed, realizing he should probably asked a lead-in question instead of jumping right in.

Alexander chuckled slightly as he closed the door behind him. "You assume much about my relationship with my Apprentice."

"I-I'm sorry, Sir, I just thought, that with the way she acts to you, that-"

He held up his hand. "Relax, Tsukune. We do have that kind of relationship, though I often tried to push her away, afraid for her safety. Eventually, I was convinced that I should at least accept her feelings. She has trusted me with her life since the day she met me, and was starved for affection. The more I gave, the more she seemed to want, until one day, she promised her life to me and said she would do anything I asked, and let me do anything I wished to her. So long as I stayed with her, she would debase herself as a slave to me."

Tsukune knew that Ruby also needed affection, ever since they met by the sunflower field and lost the one person who had taken care of her since her parents were killed. He also knew that the witch who had been teaching her had been twisted by hatred and punished Ruby severely for any disobedience, whether real, or perceived. "So, what did you do, Sir?"

"I spoke with one of my subordinates, and she recommended this book. After reading it for myself, to get an idea of why she would feel the way she does, I gave it to her as a gift. She came to me one night shortly after, and she had been crying." Alexander slid into one of the chairs and rubbed his temples. "She explained why she had been willing to give herself so fully to me, and I understood. I then told her that if she wished me to return her feelings, she needed to be willing to tell me no. The most important thing that one should remember is that they live for themselves first, their happiness is paramount and should not be dependant on anyone else's." He leaned forward slightly. "Has Miss Tojo debased herself to you in this manner?"

"M-many times, Sir." Tsukune stuttered, blushing.

"Then, as the book says, you have an obligation to tell Miss Tojo that you will not leave her simply because she does not follow an order, that she should find pride in having boundaries, and being able to enforce them. Stress the point that while you would never intentionally harm her, not knowing would hurt you just as much." He fixed Tsukune with a hard gaze. "You need to make her realize that she can still be her own person while giving herself over to you."

"Thank you, Sir."

"This is why I am here, Tsukune. Also, the doctors informed me on the way in that you are free to leave whenever you like" Alexander stood and left the room, closing the door once again.

'I guess there's no training, today.' Tsukune sighed before looking out the window. It was beginning to get dark, and Moka would probably be getting worried about him. 'That's right, I need to talk to Inner-Moka tonight. I hope she's not too mad at me.' He thought as he quickly got dressed in the spare set of clothes he had begun to carry in his bag.

The sun had already set by the time Tsukune reached the dorms. He saw two lights on next to each other on the third floor. In one window, he saw Kurumu sitting there, gazing out at the moon as it rose through the cloudy sky. She looked down and saw him standing there, watching her, and she blushed, opening her window to come down and see him.

Tsukune held up a finger, stopping her, and summoned a little bit of power, leaping easily up to the window, and grabbing the frame, now face to face with a surprised Succubus. "Hey."

"Hey…" She responded absently, blinking to make sure she just saw that.

Tsukune leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips, bringing the girl back to reality. "What were you thinking about?"

"Besides the fact that I was in your head yesterday?"

"Yeah, besides that." Tsukune smiled.

"I don't really know, I just like to look up at the moon, it's just kind of soothing. And the last few days have had us all on edge, I think." Kurumu sighed. She knew Tsukune wouldn't be staying with her, but that didn't mean she didn't want him to.

"Tell you what, Kurumu. Tomorrow, we'll all go sit on the roof for lunch, some quiet time for the seven of us to relax and be close. Does that sound like a good idea to you?"

"As long as I get to snuggle up beside you while we eat, then I'm okay with it." The edges of her lips curled up and she leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek.

"Moka told me that her Inner-self needed to see me tonight, is she in that room?" He asked, pointing to the other room with it's light on.

"Yeah, that's Moka's." She placed her hand on Tsukune's before he could start crawling away. "Be careful, Tsukune. You know how she can get."

Tsukune smiled serenely. "Don't worry, Kurumu. If things get bad, I'll let you know somehow." He brushed the hair out of her face before making his way along the wall.

Kurumu sighed and shut the window, looking back out to the moon. "I hope this will get easier the longer we all do this."

Tsukune rapped lightly on the glass, drawing a squeak from the pink-haired Vampire. He laughed silently as she opened the window and pulled him in.

"How did you get up here?" She asked as she closed the window.

"I jumped." He stated plainly, earning a mock scowl. "I couldn't come up and knock on the door, now could I?"

"I suppose not." She said, looking at her toes. "Did everything go well with the nurse?"

"As far as I know. I'm pretty sure the nurse hit on me, but I'd rather be here." He walked up and hugged Moka, placing a soft kiss on her neck and ear, causing her to sigh pleasurably. "Is she mad at me?"

"I don't think so. Thank you for last night, Tsukune. I can't wait for the next time."

"Me either. Maybe we'll take a bath next time." He captured her lips and pulled the Rosario off, holding on for dear life as the power washed over him. He could feel her body changing against him, her hips rounding slightly, and her chest expanding measurably, though still not nearly as big as Kurumu's. When Tsukune opened his eyes, he noticed that Inner-Moka was now fully in control of their body, but she seemed to be lost in the kiss, as her eyes were closed, her long lashes fluttering violently. He pulled away just enough to see her whole face. Her eyes flew open and she fixed Tsukune with a sultry glare.

"**Did I say you could stop?**" She asked as she balled his shirt in her fist and kissed him forcefully. When she finally released him, Tsukune could see that she was blushing, and he was all but certain that his face was very red as well. "**That was very bold and forward of you, Tsukune.**" She said. She pushed him toward the bed, and he fell into a sitting position on the end. "**But you will know your place tonight.**"

Tsukune grinned playfully. "My place tonight is to please the great Moka Akashiya." He had somehow known that she would play the Pride card. She could never just come out and tell him how she felt. He knew he would have to work on that if this was all going to work, but for now, he would play her game.

"**Good. The question now is; can you deliver?**" She took one step toward him. "**Undress.**"

His grin only widened. "By your command." He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off before standing to remove his pants. Once he was in his boxers, He saw Moka give him an appraising look.

"**You have been keeping up with your training, I see.**" She wanted badly to just be there on the bed with him. She had watched almost the entire night with Outer and Tsukune, and she knew she would enjoy tonight, but she couldn't allow Tsukune to see her appear weak. She had to be in control. "**Now, undress me.**"

"As you wish." He stalked toward her, an almost predatory grin on his lips. He watched a shiver run up her body when he placed his hands on the lapels of her jacket and rubbed the back of his hands over her breasts as he moved toward the buttons. Once he finished with her shirt, he slid his hands along her stomach and ran them up her sides, slipping her shirt and jacket off of her shoulders. He took a moment to marvel at her slightly enhanced body before his hands trailed back down to her skirt. He slowly guided it down, two of his fingers playing momentarily with the waistband of her panties. He took a step back and admired her. Her body was more mature than her sakura-haired counterpart. There was almost always a confidence to the way she stood that couldn't be matched by he other self.

"**What are you looking at? Hurry up and be done with it.**" She wasn't looking at him anymore, which he supposed made it easier for her to sound annoyed.

"Just admiring your beauty, Moka." He moved forward again, slipping his arms around her before unclasping her black satin bra. He managed it fairly quickly, which he was amazed at, considering he had never unhooked a bra before. He slid the straps off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground before he knelt in front of her, hands running down her sides. He looked up to see that she was watching him intently. He smirked, getting an evil idea. He leaned in and kissed her stomach before gripping the waistband with his teeth.

"**What are you doing, Tsukune?**" She asked, too surprised to react.

"Undressing you." He said through a mouthful of fabric. He started pulling her panties down, which, it turned out, was easier said than done. One pleasant side-effect, however, was that his cheek was in contact with her thigh almost the whole way down. Finished with his task, Tsukune stood and stepped back again, admiring Moka in all her glory. She was blushing heavily, making her look cuter than usual.

"**Stop staring and lay on the bed.**" She pushed him again, probably a little harder than she should have, and sent Tsukune sprawling onto the bed. She admonished herself for such stupid behavior, but continued anyway, straddling his face so she could look down at his body. "**Now, lick me until I am satisfied. I am not as easy to please as my other self.**"

Tsukune tried not to sigh. She was hung up on something, and it was making her act really weird about all of this. Maybe she would talk afterward. In the meantime, he had an aroused Vampire to deal with. His tongue fluttered along her moistened flesh, making the body above him stiffen.

Moka couldn't move. Her body was on fire from just a simple touch. His tongue was so soft and warm, and seemed to know just what places to touch. She had to fight not to cry out when his lips wrapped around her hardening nub and sucked.

Moka was sweetness personified on his lips, and he knew she was enjoying his touch, even though she would not allow herself to cry out, as her body heaved above him whenever he changed his approach.

All too quickly, Moka found it too hard to stay up, so she leaned forward, hands now on the bed at Tsukune's sides. She was finding it harder and harder to stay silent. It felt better than Outer's memory led her to believe.

Tsukune kept at it, tongue working furiously, slipping inside her, then flicking her clitoris. He even nipped at her thighs whenever he felt it would surprise her. Finally, he was rewarded with a shuddering Vampire collapsing on top of him.

Moka lay there for a moment, catching her breath. '**Damn, there's no way he'd believe me if I told him he didn't do a good enough job.**' She noticed that something was poking through the fabric of his boxers. Smiling to herself, she gripped his length, earning a pleased groan from the man underneath her. Maybe she would be able to maintain control, after all. "**You got this hard just from licking me, Tsukune?**" She rubbed it slightly, watching it twitch in her hand before she pulled off his boxers. She changed positions, turning so she could watch his face while she sat astride his hips. "**Count yourself lucky that I'm willing to give you this honor, Tsukune.**" Hand still wrapped around his base, Moka guided his tip to her entrance and pushed down, engulfing him completely. She sighed and closed her eyes. She was so full of him, and it was an amazing feeling. She began to rock back and forth, adjusting to his size. She looked down to see that Tsukune's eyes were very focused on hers, and a knowing smirk played across his lips.

Tsukune almost laughed when Moka tried to shake off the pleasure that was written on her face. 'Can't have that, now can we?' He said to himself as he gripped her hips. He lifted her up half way, and letting her own weight drop her back down, the sudden movements causing her to gasp. Taking the hint, and making it seem like it was her idea all along, Moka moved up and down, savoring how perfect it felt.

No longer needing to guide her movements, Tsukune's hands decided to make themselves useful elsewhere, cupping Moka's breasts, rubbing them as she moved. She leaned forward, inadvertently telling him that she was enjoying the touch. When he pinched her nipples, Moka bucked, almost losing her battle before it could truly start.

Needing to regain control, Moka started bouncing harder, trying to make Tsukune focus on his own pleasure. She realized the folly in her plan a little too late when he started thrusting up into her. There was only one way for her to stay in control now, and she definitely did not want to stop, so she decided to simply give in to the pleasure this once.

Tsukune watched the battle on her face, and smiled when he felt her relax, her movements becoming more natural. He pulled her down to him, kissing her passionately as he thrust faster up into her. She moaned into the kiss, unable to hide anymore.

The downside of Moka losing herself to the moment, as Tsukune quickly found out, was that she was very rough. If she were human, it wouldn't have been so bad, but her Vampire strength meant that she could pulverize his hips at any moment. He was about to warn her when a thought occurred to him. 'I'm not exactly human anymore, so what if I-?' He called on some of his power, and tried guiding it to his hips. Moka suddenly arched her back, mouth open in a silent scream, before falling back against Tsukune's body. She was breathing heavily, and seemed to be trying to form words. Patiently, Tsukune waited for her to calm down, holding her tightly.

Finally, she raised herself up, locking eyes with the brown-haired boy. "**What did you just do to me?**"

"I pushed some energy to my hips to make sure that no matter how rough you got, I wouldn't break."

Moka rolled off of him, legs spread and beckoned to him with a blush. "**Do it again.**" she waited for him to enter her again before adding, "**And please finish this time.**"

Tsukune blinked, unsure how to process the fact that Moka had as good as asked him for more. Deciding he was better off not trying to figure it all out right now, he settled to granting her wish. Gathering his concentration, Tsukune willed power to his hips again and began to thrust, hard and fast.

If Moka had to describe the feeling, the closest she could think of would be an electric current flowing out of Tsukune's body, and into hers through where they were connected. That comparison did not do it any justice, however, and she quickly found herself out of breath once again.

Tsukune was finding it hard to focus on his power with the pleasure rising inside him, but he would hold out for Moka's sake. 'Although, judging by her expression, she's pretty close, too.' He thought.

The feeling was building up in her again, she had never expected Tsukune to be able to please her like this. '**No more keeping him at arm's length.**' She thought to herself. '**This is definitely something I want to pursue further**' All other thoughts were pushed out of her head a moment later as her climax exploded, causing her vision to go white around the edges. She saw Tsukune's body tighten, and was vaguely aware that he had pulled out of her. The next sensation that came to Moka was a cloth on her stomach and chest.

After Tsukune had cleaned up his mess, he laid down next to Moka, wrapping his arms around her. To his surprise, she snuggled into him a little, her eyes close. "You know, Moka, you're really cute like this."

"**Know your place, Tsukune.**" She mumbled, a kittenish smile on her lips.

"My place is right here." he whispered into her ear. "I love you, Moka."

"**I-**" She paused, knowing what it could mean if she came out and said it. "**I love you too, Tsukune.**"

"I'm happy." He said before sleep claimed him.

"**Me too.**"

**(T/N: Nothing to translate this time around. )**

**(A/N: Just reminding people that the things I have been mentioning in regards to the BDSM book are in regards to conversations I have had with acquaintances in the lifestyle, and is my understanding and interpretation of the things I have heard and read. I am by no means and expert on the bondage lifestyle, though I do have a little practice. But what I said is very important. A healthy relationship, whether vanilla or kink, needs to have boundaries. Without boundaries, we open ourselves to abuse. )**

**(P/N: Anime Detour is coming up at the end of the month, so I've been busy with security meetings and Cosplay design. Anyone who sees me there is welcome to say hello. )**

**(S/P: I'm just going to plug my entire favorites list here this time. There aren't many, which makes each one that much more special, I believe. )**

**As always, please R&R, I love good feedback. Until next time, Kitties.**


	10. Admittance

**Hello, everyone. The Weaver of Chaos is here once again with Chapter 10 of Into the Rabbit Hole.**

**I apologize for the lateness of this update, but with Anime Detour, and a pretty bad sinus infection, there wasn't much time to actually get anything done. The worst part is, after I recovered, my computer took a nose-dive, I've been reading reviews from my phone.**

**Reviews: I'MNOTCRAZY1. I suppose I should have made clear in the author's notes that there is absolutely any way that a normal medical professional would attempt something as careless and dangerous as drawing blood from the Femoral artery. I did it, however, to show just how vicious and scary the doctors at a monster school can be. Plus, I had the 'hiding a python with a napkin' line in my head and needed a reason to use it. I've had enough blood drawn and given enough IVs to know what not to do. **

**Another reviewer pointed something out that I feel I need to address. I have been very lax in my descriptions of certain things, Kokoa's reasons for being as inwardly happy about the situation being the greatest lapse. And since I'm not going to re-write the whole story until after a finish it, I will spend a good part of this chapter explaining Kokoa. I have also been giving only a passing lip service to actual romance in order to lead in to the love scenes, so I will be trying to expand on that in the near future. So, thank you, Anzer'ke, for your review, though your initial reviewing process seems to need a lot of work.**

***AHEM* Legal disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any character from the Anime/Manga known as Rosario+Vampire. They are the sole property of their creator, and no attempt will be made to obtain any profit from the use of said characters. That said, I do own the rights to Alexander, Mina, and any other character from the Blood Crusade series of novels. Any for-profit use of their likenesses without consent will be met with harsh legal action.**

**And now, on with the show!**

"What are we looking at, Doctor?" Alexander sighed as he looked from monitor to monitor in the sterile white room.

"If you'll look at the first two monitors, you will see Vampire blood, the first is Miss Vieras' and the second is Miss Akashiya's. Both are healthy samples. The third screen shows what happens to human blood when Vampire blood is introduced." The doctor drawled, no emotion in his voice.

"In other words, a Ghoul."

"Precisely." The doctor pointed to the fourth screen. "This is the blood we drew from Mister Aono during his visit. As you can see, the Vampire blood has bonded completely with the Human blood. It is both, but neither at the same time."

Alexander was intrigued. When it came to Vampire blood, there were only two options; it either turned you into another Vampire, or you became a Ghoul. "This bond, do you believe that it can be replicated?"

"This is an unprecedented discovery, a perfect melding of Monster and Human, Mister Adelheid. This boy has single-handedly destroyed every medical text pertaining to your kind's blood." The doctor made a few grandiose waves of his hands, and all but the fourth screen went dark. "I am a man of science, and if this phenomenon can be recreated, it will be."

"I would expect nothing less from you, Doctor." The Headmaster's voice came from the doorway, startling the thin man. He then turned to Alexander. "Mister Adelheid, I would like to discuss reopening the Special Dormitory for our young bridge-builder."

"The Special Dorm? What is your scheme this time, my Exorcist friend?"

-Moka's Room-

Tsukune woke up with moonlight streaming through the window and into his eyes. He looked over to see Inner-Moka's Silver hair practically glowing in the faint light. 'She looks so peaceful when she's asleep.' He thought to himself as he watched her sleep, holding his arm loosely, like one would a teddy bear. "_So this is the reason we're even in this situation._" Despite the shock of hearing the voice in his head again, Tsukune managed not to jump. "_I must say, boy, you have excellent tastes._" The voice laughed, echoing in his skull. 'They all kind of chose me, actually.' "_Then maybe I should question their tastes. Speaking of tastes, how about a nibble?_" Tsukune thought about shaking his head as hard as he could. 'Are you kidding me? She's asleep. It wouldn't be right if I didn't ask first.' "_Spoilsport. Just get some from one of your girls before you go to school._" 'Why? I'm not thirsty at all.' "_No, but don't forget that you're in bed with a Vampire. What do you think she's going to do the minute she wakes up?_" Tsukune sighed, realizing that he was right. 'Fine, but can I grow fangs, at least? Moka's neck was still bruised a little this morning.' "_Yes. Just focus on them, and they should extend._"

Tsukune was yanked out of his internal conversation by the feeling of his arm nearly being crushed. He looked down to see Moka clutching tightly to his arm, her face scrunched into a frown. He was shocked, she had been okay just a moment ago, and now she looked like she was having the worst nightmare ever. He saw her mouth moving, and leaned in as close as he could, her trembling breaths tickling his ear. "**Mother**."

'That's right, her mother just disappeared one day. She must be reliving it.' He brushed the hair out of her face and was about to place his hand on her cheek to try to calm her, when he heard her again.

"**Tsukune. Don't leave.**"

'I think I get it now. This must be why she kept pushing me away. She was afraid that if she let me close, that I'd leave her, just like her Mother did.' "_No shit, Sherlock._" The voice chimed sarcastically. "_Don't take my word for it, but I'm damn certain that there's quite a bit more to it than that._" Moka suddenly clutched tighter, her nails digging deep into Tsukune's upper arm. Turning as much as he could without trying to break her grip, Tsukune wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "I'm right here, Moka. I'll never leave."

"**Promise?**" She looked up to him, her normally proud eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"I promise. None of us will ever be alone again." He smiled, feeling her nails slowly extracting themselves from his flesh.

"**Good. Be warned, though;**" She grinned, her confidence returning quickly. "**I'm not very good at sharing.**" She began to lick the indents in Tsukune's arm, slowly and deliberately.

"W-what are you doing?"

"**You're bleeding, and I'm thirsty. I'll kill two birds with one stone and get my fill while cleaning you up.**" With that, her tongue continued to dart about, lapping up the blood as it trickled out of his wounds. Tsukune for his part, relaxed and enjoyed the sensation. It was far more pleasurable than getting bitten, and it was beginning to wake up other parts of his body as well. "**Still delicious.**" Moka purred before kissing Tsukune full on the lips. He could taste the coppery blood on his tongue as it wrestled with hers.

As the kissing became more urgent, there was a sudden knock on the door. They waited, hoping whoever it was would just go away. The person on the other side knocked again and slowly opened the door. "Sister? Are you awake?"

-Flashback, two weeks ago-

"Sister, are you awake?" Kokoa asked as she knocked on the door.

Moka finished combing her shimmering pink hair and opened the door for the younger Vampire. "I was just getting ready for bed. What is it, Kokoa?"

"You love that Human, right?" She asked as she sat on the edge of Moka's bed.

"Y-yes, at least I think I do." Moka stuttered, eyeing the red-head.

"Why?"

"Well, he's kind, caring, wants everyone to get along and smarter than he gives himself credit for." Moka responded, placing a finger on her chin.

"Is that it?" Kokoa scoffed.

"No, he's also saved me from a lot of really mean people." "_He's also partly responsible for a lot of the trouble you've found yourself in, don't forget that._" Inner-Moka pointed out. 'And you're responsible for the trouble he's in right now, so hush.' She thought grumpily.

"He is pretty strong for a Human." Kokoa admitted.

"He's not just Human anymore, Kokoa. He has Vampire blood, too. He may be the first person to ever successfully control his Ghoul self. I just don't like when he changes, his eyes frighten me." Moka shivered slightly at the memory of the last time she saw Tsukune change into the Ghoul.

"How do you know when you're in love?"

Moka studied her sister a moment. Kokoa wasn't really that much younger than she was, she should have seen something like this coming. "Well, when you see that person, your heart starts to beat faster, and when you touch, you almost feel like you could melt. Being near Tsukune makes me really hungry, too, though, and I just can't resist his blood." She sighed dreamily. "Why? Are you in love with someone?"

"Of course not, I only care about fighting!" Kokoa crossed her arms in front of her chest indignantly.

"Oh, come on, what's he like?"

"There's one guy that's always around, and it's starting to bug me. He's always got this goofy smile that really gets on my nerves. No matter how hard I hit him he doesn't go away. Worst of all, he's always helping people!" Kokoa grumbled.

"He sounds like a really good person, Kokoa." Moka smiled, happy that her little sister was finally interested in something other than trying to hurt Tsukune or fighting her.

"I suppose he is, and he's gotten pretty strong. Not as strong as Big Sister, though." She said roughly, pointing to the Rosario around Moka's neck.

Moka resisted the urge to giggle at how quick her little sister was to talk up her Inner-self. "_She's got a point, though, Outer. No one is as strong as I am._" "Why don't you tell him how you feel? You're cute and smart and strong, he'd be lucky to have you."

"I don't know how." The younger girl admitted, rather sullenly. "All I know is fighting, because I always wanted to be better than you. Now, every time he makes me feel funny, I get frustrated with not having the answer for why, and it makes me angry and I hit him. Every time, though, he bounces back with that same goofy grin on his face."

"It sounds like he really cares about you, Kokoa." Moka sat on the bed next to her sister and draped an arm on her shoulders.

"Maybe." She sighed, a sound that was not at all happy. "I'm pretty sure he's in love with someone else, though."

"It never hurts to try, though." Moka said, trying to cheer the red-head up. "It would probably help if you tried to be a bit more honest about your feelings and not hitting him every time he does something that confuses you." "_Honest with your feelings? Take your own advice, Pinky._" Inner-Moka scoffed. 'I'm more honest than you are.'

"I'll try." She turned and hugged her big sister's kinder half so hard, Moka thought she felt her spine straighten. "Good night, Sister." Kokoa said over her shoulder as she left Moka's room.

-End Flashback-

"**What is it? I'm in the middle of something.**" Moka growled, not at all pleased with the interruption.

Kokoa jumped slightly, hearing the angry tone of the more fearsome half of her sister. "I had a nightmare, and I don't want to sleep alone."

Tsukune noticed that Moka was about to say something rude, and silently reminded her that she just had a nightmare of her own. "**I had a nightmare tonight, too. Come here.**"

Tsukune's eyes went wide, realizing he was naked under the sheets, but Moka just gave him an evil grin. "**You're going to sleep between my 'teddy bear' and I. that way, neither of us should have another nightmare.**"

"You have a teddy bear?" Kokoa asked as she moved closer to the bed, her bat pajama shirt swishing around her thighs.

"**I do tonight.**" Moka held out her hand and helped Kokoa onto the bed.

The younger Vampire slipped as she was crawling into the bed and landed roughly on Tsukune's chest, causing him to grunt in pain. "What the- Tsukune? What are you doing in my Sister's bed?"

"**I told you, dear Kokoa, he is being my teddy bear tonight. Now, enough fussing. I am tired, and we need to get some sleep before Tsukune has to leave. Under the sheets with you.**" Moka lifted the sheets, revealing her nude body to the moonlight, and her little sister.

"Y-you're-" She stuttered, unable to tear her eyes from the well developed form before her.

"**And so is he. Now shut up and come here.**" Before Kokoa could protest, Moka pulled her close, so that her back was to Tsukune. By the time Moka was done rearranging bodies, Tsukune's right arm was across the bed, being used as a pillow by both girls as he loosely spooned Kokoa, feeling the cotton of her panties brushing against his bare hip. He was certain that if he hadn't been so surprised by the situation, he'd have had quite the erection by now. Moka lay down facing them both, having to be very close to her little sister on the small bed. She grabbed Tsukune's left wrist and brought his hand to her waist, an involuntary sigh escaping her lips. She placed her own hand on Tsukune's shoulder, effectively sandwiching the smaller girl between the two of them. "**Comfortable, Kokoa?**"

"Mmm, smells good." She sighed dreamily, snuggling back against Tsukune.

Moka smiled warmly at Tsukune, causing him to forget about his state of undress and hold both Vampires to him as closely as he could, the three of them drifting quickly off to slumber.

-Later-

When Tsukune woke up, he became aware of a number of things very quickly. The first was a severe case of morning wood. Second, there was very soft flesh pressing against his back, and there seemed to be two small pebbles between him and it. Third, his hands were being guided, gently caressing the thin fabric wrapped around a tiny frame. He opened his eyes and realized that it was Kokoa's body he was fondling. Over his shoulder, Tsukune could see Moka, a wicked smile plastered on her face.

"M-Moka, what are you doing?" He whispered, afraid to incur the wrath of either of the women in bed with him.

"**She interrupted my time with you, Tsukune. So I have decided that it is now her turn.**"

"Don't I get a say in this?"

Moka let go of one of his wrists and gripped his manhood. "**I think your body is answering for you.**" She went back to forcing Tsukune's hands to touch Kokoa. His fingertips gliding over her stomach before circling lightly around her small breasts. The red-headed Vampire moaned slightly, pressing her body closer to Tsukune's, her panties rubbing against his hardened member. "**Squeeze them. Lightly, or you'll wake her up before she's ready.**" Moka whispered as she released his wrists.

"So much for not being good at sharing…" Tsukune mumbled as he began to knead her breasts through the fabric. For the longest time, he had not known what to think about the temperamental girl. For the first few months, if she wasn't trying to kill Tsukune or get Moka to fight with her, she had been trying to get the other girls to steal him away from her Beloved Sister.

All that seemed to have changed after Tsukune and Moka had been taken been by that shape-changing serial-killer. After the fight, she would give him backhanded compliments and threaten to squash him into nothing more than a human stain, but unlike before, she could no longer meet his gaze when doing so.

Tsukune smiled when his mind jumped back to the last couple of days. Kokoa had been getting shy around him, trying to acknowledge her own feelings for him when she saw the others being so open with him. He liked her fiery temper, her dedication to whatever she set her mind to, but he had to say he loved the cute way she would try to say how she felt without actually having to say it.

Kokoa moaned in her sleep when his hands brushed over her nipples. He continued to pay attention to her hardening nipples when he noticed one of Moka's hands slide down and begin to shimmy Kokoa's nightshirt up. Just as he was about to ask her what she was up to, two things happened in rapid succession. Moka's other hand wrapped tightly around his base, and Kokoa's hands went over his, making him fondle her with more force. "Mmm, more." She sighed.

"**You heard her, Tsukune. Give her more.**" Moka purred as she began to stroke his length.

Tsukune smiled to himself, realizing just how many men would fantasize about this every night. He craned his head and kissed Kokoa's neck, nibbling gently as he finished pulling up her shirt, exposing her breasts. He continued fondling her breasts, hands moving with purpose now that she was awake. "Good morning, Kokoa." He whispered, smiling into her neck as her hair tickled his cheek.

"Shut up and keep touching me." She complained, the veiled threat losing it's luster when she moaned again.

"**So stubborn.**" Moka sighed. Kokoa had interrupted her fun with Tsukune, so now she was going to have some fun at her little sister's expense. She took Tsukune's length and began rubbing his tip along Kokoa's thighs, causing the smaller girl to writhe.

"It itches, Tsukune. Scratch it for me." Kokoa mumbled as she pulled one of Tsukune's hands away from her chest and shoved it between her legs.

"_I like this one, she's a regular firecracker._" 'Inner'-Tsukune laughed. 'I wasn't expecting this tonight.' "_Stop bitching and enjoy it, you little sissy._" 'Easy for you to say, you just have to watch.' Tsukune thought as he began to softly rub the moistened cotton separating him from Kokoa's precious spot. The young Vampire used her hand to make him put more pressure into his movements. She moaned loudly when Moka pushed Tsukune's length between her thighs, squeezing between the pale flesh and rubbing against her panties.

"**That's more like it.**" Moka chuckled darkly as Kokoa quickly climbed toward a small orgasm, voice muffled by Tsukune giving her a very passionate kiss. Barely waiting for the younger Vampire to catch her breath, she started to pull her clothes off. Once Kokoa's bat pajamas and panties were discarded, Moka began rearranging the bodies on the small bed. "**Tsukune, you lay on your back, and Kokoa, you lay on your back on top of him.**" She ordered as she straddled Tsukune's knees. Once they had complied, Moka gripped Tsukune's length and began rubbing the tip against Kokoa's bare, pink flesh. "**This is going to hurt a little, dear sister.**" Moka intoned as she pushed Tsukune into the smaller girl slowly. "**Consider this your penance for interrupting my time with him.**"

"I understand." Kokoa whispered as she felt something thick slipping inside of her. Her mind was going a mile a minute, and she was very frightened. She had just gotten used to the idea of Tsukune being an okay person and realizing that she shared her sister's feelings for him. She was still trying to show him that she cared, but it always came out wrong, and now her Sister was practically forcing her to have sex with someone who she couldn't even tell that she liked him to his face. If his hands hadn't felt so good, she would probably have freaked out and run through the wall naked.

Tsukune noticed that she had tensed up and seemed scared. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to nibble lightly on her ear. "It'll be okay, Kokoa. She was afraid to tell me how she felt until last night, so I won't expect you to tell me that you love me until you're ready."

"I'm not afraid, damn it." She grumbled indignantly. She would have called him an idiot if Moka hadn't suddenly grabbed her hips and fully impaled her on Tsukune. Kokoa suddenly felt like she was being torn in half, her body froze, and she bit her lip so hard that blood quickly rolled down her cheek and dribbled into Tsukune's open mouth.

Tasting the blood on his tongue, Tsukune almost lost himself, barely resisting the urge to help her rip her lip further. Instead, he licked the stream trailing down her cheek and began to suckle on her wounded lip while he waited for her to adjust to being so full. She was clamped down so tightly that he wasn't sure he could move if he had tried.

Moka, however, was feeling a little impatient, and more than a little hot and bothered. She leaned down and licked Tsukune and Kokoa where they were connected, tasting the blood that signaled the red-head's virginity with relish. She began to play with herself absently, rubbing her body over Tsukune's legs as she gazed up at her petite sister's writhing form. The pained expression had finally disappeared, and Kokoa seemed to need more touch, touch that Tsukune was more than happy to give in his current state of mind.

Tsukune slowly began to move his hips, gauging her reaction. The blood had finally stopped flowing, allowing him to clear his mind slightly, but the sensations that came from Kokoa's body had him fogging right back up. Hearing her soft moans, and those of Moka, he worked his hands feverishly, memorizing every inch of her flesh.

Kokoa was lost in a sea of new sensations. She had never so much as touched herself in an intimate manner before, and now she was having sex with Tsukune, and her Big Sister was doing something to her precious place that felt really good. It had hurt at first, she even thought she would die from the pain, but with the way Tsukune moved in and around her, she knew she would want to do this again sometime.

Moka was not satisfied, so she pulled Kokoa up into a sitting position and turned her around so that she could see Tsukune's body. With that complete, Moka straddled his face, showing him that she needed his touch as well. "**This way, dear sister, Tsukune can make us both happy.**" She purred as Tsukune's tongue began to explore the proud Vampire. Moka guided Kokoa's body, making her lift herself nearly off of Tsukune before having her sink back down, causing moans of pleasure to echo in the small room.

All too soon, both girls fell off the cliff to orgasm. They collapsed against each other as they caught their breath. "That was amazing." Kokoa whispered, hardly believing what she had just done.

"**Good that you think so, Kokoa.**" Moka breathed as she removed herself from Tsukune's face and smiled wickedly at him. "**Now, since Tsukune was kind enough to please us, we are going to return the favor.**"

Kokoa, having regained some of her sense, however, looked down at Tsukune's flushed face. "Like hell I will! He hurt me, Big Sister!"

"**Quit being a baby. It only hurt for a second, right?**" Kokoa nodded, and Moka continued. "**Then get off of him, and I'll show you how to do this right.**" She said with a haughty expression, despite her only experience being from watching Outer perform in memories.

Moka straddled one of Tsukune's legs and leaned in close, her hot breath tickling his sensitive tip. Kokoa nervously followed suit, looking between Moka and her target. "What do I do now, Big Sister?"

"**This.**" Moka leaned forward and lightly licked Tsukune from base to tip, earning a pleased shiver from the boy. She opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around him, swirling her tongue slowly before releasing him. "**Your turn.**"

"Do I have to?" Kokoa asked, earning a glare from her sister and an almost pitiful look from the only person who ever made her feel like she didn't need to fight, or be the best. "Fine." She mirrored Moka's movements, her tongue gliding clumsily over his flesh. "Smells good." She mumbled.

"**Now, we'll both do it.**" Moka took one side, while Kokoa continued on the other, trying to keep up.

Tsukune watched the two girls lick and suck on him, wondering what miracles he had performed in a previous life to get this kind of pay-off. Moka was positively beautiful, and her commanding tone with her younger sister was really sexy. Kokoa, on the other hand, was tough, sassy, and could bring about the inner-lolicon in just about any guy on campus. The combination attack had his mind reeling, and the way Kokoa was so heavily focused on the task only added to his arousal. There was no longer any doubt in his mind that the fiery red-head had feelings for him. Watching them work, their tongues often fighting for a particular spot of flesh, Tsukune quickly felt his pleasure mounting.

The situation was too much for him to handle. "I'm about to-" He groaned before erupting between the two girls, thick globs of his seed landing on their faces. The warmth of it surprised Kokoa, and she fell away from Tsukune before his smell assaulted her once again. She had managed to clean off her face, and was licking her last finger clean when she realized what she was doing.

Unable to speak, Kokoa simply glared at Moka, who was savoring Tsukune's essence, cleaning him up after she took care of herself. "**Quite delicious, isn't it?**" Kokoa simply nodded. "**Better than his blood by a long shot.**"

Both girls lay down next to a recovering Tsukune, catching a few more precious moments of sleep before the 'Luckiest Guy at Yokai' would have to leave.

Outside, a small group of shadows watched what had happened in the room. "You see, I told you that Aono was getting more tail than you ever did, Hokuto." A cloaked young man laughed as he turned to one of his companions.

"Must you always be so vulgar Kiria?" The taller man asked, mild irritation in his voice as he pushed up his glasses. "Perhaps your mouth would be better served telling me exactly why we sat here and watched that."

"Well, according to the rumors and reports, Aono and his friends beat down the whole Seventh Branch, and even vaporized that pretty-boy Siren. So, whether you two are buddies or not, he's a bit of a threat to the organization, and needs to be monitored for weaknesses."

Hokuto sighed, unwilling to correct his subordinate on the use of the word friend. "That still does not explain why I had to watch him with the Akashiya girl."

"What, you didn't like watching him get freaky with the Vampire bitches?" Kiria laughed again, until he found the shimmering hand of their other companion dangerously close to his throat.

"I do hope you aren't using that word to describe my precious sister, you half-breed." The girl said sweetly as she used her free hand to tuck some of her onyx hair back under her hood.

"Stop fooling around, you two. If we leave a mess, our presence will be noticed." Hokuto tightened his cloak and turned to the others. "Let's go make our report."

With that, the three cloaked shadows vanished into the wind, leaving no traces of their existence.

**(T/N: Nothing to translate this time around. )**

**(A/N: I hope that this cleared up a few things that people may have been concerned about. The action's hopefully going to pick up a little from here on, and I plan on taking a few events from the Manga and twisting them to fit my story very shortly. Also, having finally read book 8 of Season II, I realized that I could probably have had Kurumu do her little dream-walking thing to help Tsukune on her own, but, then again, it took Fairy Tale nearly standing over them for her to remember she could even do it, so I like to think that her emotional distress prevented her from thinking clearly. )**

**(P/N: Anime Detour was a blast, had to deal with a few really weird drunks on Saturday night, but overall, my shifts went well, and my costumes were well-received. I might even use one of the new pictures for my new profile pic. )**

**(S/P: One of the reasons it took me so long to post this chapter, is my mind decided it wanted to spit out 3 more stories. One is another Rosario story, 'For Want of Love', and is set after the fall of Fairy Tale, days before the group's final Festival together. Warning, it will get angsty. The second story, and I can't believe I'm saying this, is a Harry Potter fic. 'Harry Potter and the Gift of Freyr' is set during the summer after third year, and may get a little crackish. Lastly is a Star Wars: KoTOR fic called 'Grey Empire' that picks up as Bastila is captured by Darth Malak. I'm always looking for suggestions on how to improve my new works, so if it pleases you, please stop on by. )**

**As always, please R&R, I love good feedback. Until next time, Kitties.**


End file.
